Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Lina001
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad trata de la historia de Victoria Vega y Jade West, quienes son marcadas por una perdida y una decepción, que les deja el corazón roto en mil pedazos, pero sus caminos se cruzan y sin poder evitarlo terminan viviendo una historia de. (Actualizare los miercoles y viernes).
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco la historia es una adaptacion que la autora Miss Writer05 me permidio adaptar para traercelas a ustedes al universo Jori.

Bueno espero que les guste cualquier cosa o duda un RW o un PM

BUENO ESO ES TODO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y SORRY POR LOS ERRORES SOY NUEVA POR AKI .

Una Nueva Oportunidad

Prologo

Una nueva oportunidad trata de la historia de Victoria Vega y Jadelyn West, quienes son marcadas por una perdida y una decepción, que les deja el corazón roto en mil pedazos, pero sus caminos se cruzan y sin poder evitarlo terminan viviendo una historia de amor, que estará llena de drama, romance, risas, pasión y mucho amor.

Ficha Técnica

Nombre y Apellido: Victoria Vega

Edad: 23 años

Ocupación: Actriz

hija del matrimonio Vega , diva por excelencia, Actriz de drama y romance, alcanzo la fama a los 17 años después de luchar contra viento y marea para poder demostrar lo talentosa que era, cuando tenia 20 años durante una grabacion de una pelicula conoció a Emma Castilló una actriz, se enamoraron profundamente, se casaron y después de tres años de matrimonio Tori y Emma esperaban a su primer bebe, todo era color de rosas en la vida de Victoria hasta que un terrible suceso le cambia la vida del modo mas dramático y que nunca pensó que algo así le pudiera pasar.

Ficha Técnica

Nombre y Apellido: Jadelyn West

Edad: 23 años

Ocupación: Fotógrafa

hija única, fue criada bajo un ambiente de cristianismo, con muchas limitaciones, pero eso no le impidió cometer algunos errores, claro como cualquier adolescente, cuando tenia 16 años salió embarazada de su novio Beckett Oliver, sus padres inmediatamente la casaron con el chico y de esa manera comenzó su vida junto a ese joven. Debido a su temprano matrimonio Jade tuvo que madurar de manera violenta, se perdió de muchas cosas, pero tuvo su recompensa ya que a pesar de los errores cometidos por Beck, y un matrimonio con altos y bajos, Jade era feliz, y esa felicidad se la daba su hija.

Ficha Técnica

Nombre y Apellido: Beckett Oliver

Edad: 23 años

Ocupación: Cantante

Durante su vida de estudiante era el típico chico popular, vivía metido en problemas y mas de una vez fue a parar al reformatorio, pero la mayor equivocación que cometió fue haber embarazado a Jade y el padre de esta lo forzado a casarse con ella, se vio atrapado en un matrimonio que no deseaban y al principio había sido algo inmaduro, pero después de un tiempo se corrigió y decidió dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su esposa, su hija, y a su carrera como súper estrella de rock, fundo una banda junto a su mejor amigo Andre Harris, la cual había alcanzado mucho éxito y lo cual le permito darle un buen estatus de vida a su esposa e hija, pero eso no le impediría que en un futuro volviera a cometer grandes errores y por los cuales tendría que pagar un alto precio.

Ficha Técnica

Nombre y Apellido: Catrina Vega

Edad: 23 años

Ocupación: Cantante En Ascenso

Prima de Tori Vega Pero no se hablan por problemas familiares, hija única, ha sido la mejor amiga de Jade desde que tenían 12 años, y fue un gran apoyo para Jade cuando sucedió lo de su embarazo, Trina estuvo todo el tiempo con ella, y con el pasar del tiempo se a convertido en la hermana que Jade siempre quiso tener y la tía favorita de Jenny, siempre había soñado con ser una famosa cantante de Pop Rock, pero alcanzar ese sueño le estaba costando un poco, ya que había decidido no aceptar acostarse con un tal Ryan Scott y este muerto de la rabia decidió truncarle su carrera como cantante, pero logro conseguir el apoyo de Betty Dawson quien se convirtió en su representante y le prometo que la llevaría hasta la cima, Trina siempre a sido un poco inestable en su vida amorosa, y muchas veces a sido catalogada como una rompe corazones, pero su vida cambia cuando en camino se cruce con un angelito llamado Cat Valentine.

Ficha Técnica

Nombre y Apellido: Catherine Valentine

Edad: 22 años

Ocupación: Modelo

Desciende de una adinerada y reconocida familia, la joven siempre ha sido lo que la mayoría de las personas considerarían una persona tonta, pero la realidad es que es una persona muy dulce, tierna e inocente que siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar a quien mas lo necesite, y será esa dulzura, ternura e inocencia las que lograran cautivar el corazón de la rompe corazones Trina Vega.

Una Nueva Oportunidad

Capítulo I

Así Comienza Todo

Victoria Vega es una famosa actriz de 23 años, hija del matrimonio Vega . Logro la fama a los 17 años y desde entonces solo ha conseguido éxitos, a su corta edad ya está casada con Emma Castillo otra actriz y ambas ya están esperando su primer bebe. Su mejor amiga es Maria que siempre está a su lado apoyándola en todo. En pocas palabras la vida de Tori es prácticamente perfecta.

EN LA CIUDAD DE LOS ANGELES

Lena: Tori debes apurarte la ecena empezara en menos de 15 minutos (le grita a la actriz que aun no sale de su camerino)

Tori:(abre la puerta) ya estoy lista, dios Lena eres muy pesada a veces (dijo algo molesta)

Lena: soy tu representante mi trabajo es molestarte (dijo muy sonriente) además sabes que no me gusta que las ecenas se roden tarde (las dos caminaban rumbo al set.)

Tori: aun queda tiempo (dijo muy tranquila)

Lena: lo mismo dijiste a ultima vez y mira lo que paso (dijo muy seria)

Tori: lo de la vez pasada fue culpa de Emma de acuerdo (dijo muy seria) no quería colgar el teléfono (dijo muy enamorada)

Lena: si vieras la cara de boba que pones cuando hablas de tu esposa (dijo en un tono irónico)

Tori: que te puedo decir yo la amo (suspiro muy profundo) y es por ella que cambie (dijo muy sonriente)

Lena: porque no me sorprende oír eso (dijo muy tranquila) y cuando es el feliz nacimiento de tu hija (le pregunta muy tranquila)

Tori:dentro de dos semanas, ya muero por tenerla entre mis brazos y ver su carita, (dijo muy sonriente)

Lena: serás una gran madre Tori, al igual que Emma (le dijo muy sonriente)

Tori: ya estoy ansiosa (dijo muy emocionada)

Lena: mejor guarda toda esa emoción para la noches de insomnios que tendrás que pasar (la dejo en el area que tenia que grabar) rómpete una pierna Toro (le dijo muy sonriente)

Tori: gracias (suspiro muy feliz) muy bien aki voy

La ecena trascurrió con bastante normalidad, la medio latina se lucio como siempre, como siempre lo hacia y después de una hora y media de ecenas y dialogos la morena se despidió del director y de dirigió a su camerino.

Lena: excelente (dijo muy feliz)

Tori: si fue increíble (saco su teléfono) llamare a Emma

Lena: por que no me extraña eso (dijo muy tranquila) nos vamos en 15 minutos de acuerdo (le dijo mientras salía del camerino)

Voz De Emma: hola

Tori: hola amor acabo de terminar mis Ecenas y tenia muchas ganas de escuchar tu voz (dijo muy sonriente)

Voz De Emma: lo se cariño acabo de ver mensajes por el twitter y dicen que tu estuviste increíble (dice muy contenta)

Toril: y que hacías antes de que te llamara

Voz De Emma: estaba leyendo un poco, tu sabes que eso me relaja (le dijo muy tranquila) Te extraño

Tori: también yo (suspiro muy profundo) dentro de una hora estaré contigo amor, me muero por que estemos juntas y sabes a lo que me refiero (dijo muy pícaramente)

Voz De Emma: si que se, te estaré esperando (le dijo muy feliz) te amo Mi Tori

Tori: te amo Mi Emma

Tori colgó la llamada, se cambio de ropa y salió de su camerino para encontrarse con Lena quien la acompaña hasta la salida donde la espera su camioneta.

Lena: recuerda que mañana temprano tienes una entrevista (le recordó a la morena)

Tori: lo recuerdo perfectamente Lena (dijo muy tranquila) no vemos mañana allá (le dio un abrazo a su representante)

Lena: que descanses (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Tori salió y subió a su camioneta y llego a su mansión, que estaba completamente en silencio ya que sus padres estaban de viaje, y por lo general ellos eran los que siempre estaban haciendo ruido, se imagino que Emma estaba en la habitación que ambas compartían así que subió a buscar a su esposa, la morena entro en su habitación y pudo notar que Emma estaba acostada en la cama sumergida completamente en la lectura, camino lentamente hasta la cama se acostó con sumo cuidado y pego su cuerpo a la espalda de su esposa con una gran sonrisa, esta tan feliz, tenia todo lo que una vez había soñado, estaba formando una hermosa familia, una carrera éxitos y muy prometedora.

Tori: hola tu (le dijo a Emma mientras besaba su cuello)

Emma: hola amor (le dijo muy feliz)

Tori: que lees (le pregunta muy tranquila)

Emma: es solo un libro sobre la maternidad (le dijo muy sonriente)

Tori: Emma ya has leydo casi todos los libros que tratan sobre la maternidad (le dijo muy sonriente) tranquilízate lo vamos hacer muy bien (le dijo muy feliz)

Emma: como lo sabes (le pregunta algo insegura)

Tori: simplemente lo se (le dijo muy suavemente) lo único que para hacer las cosas bien con nuestro bebe es amor y eso es lo que mas nos sobra a nosotras (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Emma: gracias amor(le dijo muy sonriente)

Tori: porque (le pregunta confundida)

Emma: por haber llegado a mi vida, por ser como eres y sobre todo por amarme como me amas (le dijo tiernamente)

Tori: entonces yo te tendría que agradecerte a ti exactamente lo mismo (le dijo muy feliz) te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Emma: yo también te amo (le dijo muy suavemente) mañana tengo consulta con el medico (le dijo muy tranquila)

Tori: si lo se (le dijo muy tranquila) Maria te vendrá a buscar para llevarte (le dijo bajándose de la cama) yo tengo una entrevista temprano, pero nos vamos a encontrar allá (le dijo quitándose la ropa, para ponerse su pijama)

Emma: mañana nos darán la fecha para el nacimiento (dijo muy emocionada)

Tori: (volvió a la cama) si lo se (le dio un beso a su esposa) ya falta poco

Tori poso sus labios sobre los de Emma, la morena entreabrió su boca, y besó con más persistencia a su esposa, y lentamente fue acercando su cuerpo hasta el de ella. Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse, y la morena suspiraba profundamente ante cualquier roce. Estaban envueltas en un mar besos y caricias, poco a poco la morena fue desnudando lentamente a Emma, quien no puso resistencia alguna y cada vez que hacían el amor se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, se volvían una sola.

EN LA CIUDAD DE NEW YORK

Mientras que en una urbanización de alta categoría se encontraba Jade West, una fotógrafa de 23 años , hija única, fue criada bajo un ambiente de cristianismo, con muchas limitaciones, pero eso no le impidió cometer algunos errores, claro como cualquier adolescente, estaba en la sala de su casa junto a su pequeña hija Jenny y su mejor amiga Trina, estaban viendo una película de Disney que ya habían visto centenares de veces pero la pequeña Jen amaba esa película y cuando decidía que esa era la película que quería ver nada, ni nadie la hacia cambiar de parecer.

Jade: bien ya termino Jenny es hora de que te vallas a dormir (le dijo a la niña)

Jenny: pero no tengo sueño (le dijo muy suplicante)

Jade: si tienes (tomo a su hija entre sus brazos) vamos señorita que mañana tienes escuela

Jenny: ayúdame tía (le dijo a Trina)

Trina: lo siento pequeña, pero si hay algo que yo nunca me atrevo a hacer es contradecir a tu madre da miedo (le dijo muy suavemente)

Jade: dale un beso de buenas noches a tu tía (le dijo a la pequeña)

Jenny: buenas noches miedosa (le dijo a la media latina y luego le dio un beso)

Trina: buenas noche princesa (le dijo muy dulcemente) que sueñes con los angelito, es decir conmigo (le dijo muy sonriente)

Jade subió a la niña a su habitación, luego de asegurarse que se pusiera la pijama, de arroparla y contarle una historia, bajo de nuevo a la sala para encontrarse con Trina.

Trina: ya se durmió (le pregunta la ver a la gotica bajar las escaleras)

Jade: aun no, pero de seguro que dentro de un rato se duerme (le dijo muy tranquila)

Trina: donde esta Beck (le pregunta muy curiosa)

Jade: en el estudio grabando (le dijo algo desanimada)

Trina: tan tarde (le pregunta extrañada)

Jade: si, tú sabes cómo se pone cuando está grabando, casi nunca quiere salir del estudio (le dijo algo molesta) ya van tres noches que no viene a acostar a Jen.

Trina: Jade porque le has perdonado tanta ausencia a Beck (le pregunta muy suavemente)

Jade: (tomo aire) estoy muy enamorada de Beck, se que en el pasado se equivoco más de una vez, pero últimamente se ha portado bien, está concentrado en su carrera, y en nuestra familia (dijo muy feliz)

Trina: bueno el no es santo de mi devoción, pero mientras seas feliz con el (le dijo muy sonriente, y vio la hora) será mejor que me valla, mañana tengo un largo día (dijo levantándose del sofá)

Jade: cuando será el lanzamiento de tu nuevo álbum (le pregunta muy curiosa)

Trina: dentro de unos meses, por lo momentos estamos preparando un concierto en beneficencia de una fundación que trata problemas de niños en la calle (le dijo muy tranquila) y voy a trabajar con mi prima Victoria Vega, nuestros representantes su pusieron de acuerdo para que grabemos un tema a dúo porque ella quiere probar si le gusta cantar.

Jade: Quien, tienes una prima y nunca me dijistes (pregunta muy molesta)

Trina: Tori Vega, la famosa actriz y no te dije porque se me olvido porque no tengo contacto con ella ni mis tios (le dijo muy despacio)

Jade: ni idea (dijo sin saber de quién le hablaba su amiga)

Trina: lo dices enserio Jade, acaso has estado fuera del planeta (le dijo muy sarcástica) ella es la sensación del momento

Jade: pues no la conozco (dijo muy tranquila) pero me alegro que puedas trabajar con ella y que hablen de nuevo.

Trina: no trabajare con ella, solo haremos una canción a dúo para mi nuevo álbum y gracias (le dijo muy tranquila)

Jade: bueno en lo que te pueda ayudar avísame (le dijo muy tranquila)

Trina: descuida que si necesito algo, yo te aviso y nos vemos ceja perforada(le dijo muy tranquila le dio un beso en la mejilla a la gotica) descansa.

Jade: igualmente Loca (le dijo muy sonriente)

Jade se quedo pensando un momento, últimamente veía muy poco a su esposo y eso estaba empezando a no gustarle, sabía que el chico estaba concentrado en su carrera pero tampoco era para desaparecerse del modo en como lo hacía, la pelinegra solo rogaba que Beck no estuviera cometiendo una fechoría, porque ella había sido muy clara con él, no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle ni una sola infidelidad porque si es asi le hiba a picar su bonito pelo otra vez con sus tijeras.

EN LA CIUDAD LOS ANGELES

Al día siguiente Tori se encontraba a punto de Salir de su casa para dirigirse al sitio donde la harían la entrevista, la morena ya llevaba más de quince minutos despidiéndose de su esposa, quien no dejaba de reír ya que la morena que hacia un intento por salir de la casa, terminaba regresándose.

Emma: amor vas a llegar tarde otra vez (le dijo muy suavemente)

Tori: bien me voy (le dijo algo fastidiada) te amo (le dio un tierno beso)

Emma: también te amo (le dijo muy tiernamente)

Tori: a ti también te amo (le dijo al vientre de Emma mientras lo acariciaba y le daba un dulce beso)

Emma: ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te has despedido (le dijo muy sonriente)

Tori: bien (le dio otro beso a su esposa) te veo más tarde, Maria pasara por ti de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

Emma: de acuerdo, Victoria es la última vez que te digo que vas a llegar tarde (le dijo en un tono muy serio)

Tori: bien agua fiesta (se levanto del sofá) te veo en la clínica (camino para salir de la sala se detuvo y le dio una última mirada a su esposa) te amo (le dijo muy sonriente)

La morena salió de su casa radiando felicidad rumbo a su entrevista, no le podía pedir más a la vida.

EN LA CIUDAD DE NEW YORK

Mientras que en casa de Jade la pelinegra estaba lista y esperando a que Jenny terminara de desayunar para llevarla al colegio y luego dirigirse a su trabajo.

Jade: Jenny Oliver más vale que te apures (le dijo muy tranquila a la niña) si no vamos a llegar tarde

Jenny: ya voy (dijo muy tranquila) ya termine (dijo levantándose de la mesa)

Jade: bien lavarte las manos (le dijo quitando el plato de la niña) y agarra tus cosas y no lleves las tijeras otra vez a el colegio.

Beth: esta bien y donde esta papi (le pregunta muy triste)

Jade: salió muy temprano para el estudio (le dijo muy tranquila)

Jenny: tengo días que no lo veo (le dijo muy triste)

Jade: ya se amor, pero papi está muy ocupado con su música (tomo a su hija entre sus brazos) pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiere (le dijo muy dulcemente) es solo que esta mas ocupado de lo normal

Jenny: pero lo extraño mucho (le dijo con su voz muy apagada)

Jade: lo sé, yo también (le dijo en el mismo tono) sabes lo que vamos a hacer, mas tarde iré a buscar a tu papi, luego vamos a ir a buscarte a ti y pasaremos la tarde juntos (le dijo muy sonriente)

Jenny: genial (dijo muy feliz)

Jade: muy bien, pero a hora a la escuela (puso a su hija en el suelo)

Jade y la pequeña Jenny salieron de la casa subieron al automóvil y partieron rumbo a la escuela, des pues de varios minutos la gotica dejo a su hija en la escuela, para después dirigirse a su oficina. Cuando llego Nikki su asistente la recibió.

Nikki: buenos días Señora Oliver (le dijo muy sonriente)

Jade: buenos días (dijo muy tranquila) alguna novedad

Nikki: si la Señorita Trina llamo que necesita las fotos que ya le había encargado (le dijo mientras caminaba al lado de la pelinegra) y los de la nueva campaña publicitaria de la ropa deportiva quieren reunirse lo más pronto posible con usted

Jade: bien, gracias Nikki, (le dijo muy tranquila) estaré en mi oficina y que nadie me moleste, acepto que sea Trina o el inutil de mi esposo (le dijo entrando a la oficina)

Nikki: de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquila)

CIUDAD DE LOS ANGELES

Las horas transcurrían con la fluidez normal de siempre, y Tori estaba a punto de terminar su entrevista mientras que Lena la veía desde lejos, de pronto la representante de la medio latina recibió una llamada, que la dejo paralizada. Tori culmino su entrevista y camino hacia donde estaba Lena.

Tori: que Lena (le pregunta al ver lo pálida que estaba la mujer)

Lena: Tori necesito decirte algo (le dijo con la voz quebrada) pero necesito que mantengas la calma

Tori: que pasa, me estas asustando (le dijo muy preocupada)

Lena: acabo de recibir una llamada de Robert (tomo un poco de aire) Maria e Emma tuvieron un accidente cuando se dirigían a la clínica

Tori: QUE (grito muy fuertemente) PERO COMO ES POSIBLE (grito muy desesperada)

Lena: calma de acuerdo, en este momento están siendo trasladadas hacia la clínica (le dijo tratando de calmar a la morena)

Tori: como están Lena (le pregunta desesperada)

Lena: no lo sé, eso no me lo informaron (le dijo muy suavemente) solo sé que están siendo trasladadas

Tori: necesito ir para allá (dijo alejándose de Lena muy nerviosa)

Lena: espera Tori (agarro a la morena)

Tori: DEJAME LENA NECESITO ESTAR CON MI ESPOSA (le grito muy angustiada)

Lena: eso ya lo sé (le dijo tratando de calmarla) pero en ese estado de nervios no puedes conducir, (le dijo en tono de regaño) yo te llevo

EN LA CIUDAD DE NEW YORK

Jade estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando su correo cuando recibió un email que le llamo mucho la atención, no sabía si abrirlo o mandarlo a la papelera ya que podía ser un virus o simplemente publicidad, pero decidió abrirlo ya que la curiosidad mato al gato. La gotica sintió como su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos, le habían mandado unas fotos de Beck teniendo relaciones con una modelo y las fotos llevaban por título "Adivina lo que él hace cuando está de gira". Jade sintió un enorme nudo en el estomago no podía creer que Beck le hubiera sido infiel, la pelinegra sin pensarlo dos veces imprimió las fotos y salió de su oficina como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a Beck.

Nikki: señora Jade (le dijo al ver a la gotica que llevaba la cara roja)

Jade: cancela todas mis citas del día (le dijo sin dejar de caminar y con sus tijeras en mano)

Nikki: claro (le dijo muy asustada)

Jade salió del edificio rumbo al estudio de Beck, mientras que Tori iba con Lena camino al hospital donde habían llevado a Emma.

Bueno eso es todo por Hoy

Saludos :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco la historia es una adaptacion que la autora Miss Writer05 me permidio adaptar para traercelas a ustedes al universo Jori

Espero que les guste.

Capitulo II

Queda Poco Tiempo

La vida es un tren de colisiones que muchas veces termina estrellándose contra tu cara y cuando menos te lo esperas tú vida es cambiada en cuestiones de horas por personas que ni siquiera te conocen.

Tori y Lena tardaron 30 minutos para llegar a la clínica, Tori corrió desesperada hasta la recepción de emergencia buscando información del estado de su esposa y amiga.

Tori: usted no lo entiende necesito saber (le decía muy desesperada a la enfermera de recepción) DIGAME DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSA (le grito muy fuertemente cojiento a la chica de su uniforme haciendo que la enfermera se asustara)

Lena: Tori calma (le dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la morena) necesitamos saber el estado de Emma Castillo y Maria, tuvieron un accidente y fueron trasladadas aquí (le explico a la enfermera)

Enfermera: son las del accidente automovilístico (le pregunta a Lena)

Lena: si esas mismas (le dijo muy rápido) como están

Enfermera: están siendo atendidas en este momento por lo médicos, tienen que esperar (le dijo tratando de no sonar dura)

Lena: ven Tori vamos a sentarnos (llevo a Tori hasta una de las sillas de la sala)

Tori: dios esto no puede estar pasando (dijo casi llorando)

Lena: tranquila (le dijo muy suavemente)

Tori: como quieres que me tranquilice, mi esposa y mi mejor amiga tuvieron un accidente y no se como están (dijo muy angustiada y con lagrimas en los ojos) dios Emma tiene ocho meses de embarazo y si le pasa algo al bebe (le dijo llorando)

Lena: no pienses eso de acuerdo (le dijo abrazándola llorando ella tambien) vamos a esperar a que vengan los médicos

Quince minutos después llego Carlos el novio de Maria, se acerco corriendo hasta donde estaba Tori.

Carlos: que paso (le pregunta muy angustiado)

Tori: no lo se (dijo abrazándolo) solo se que tuvieron un accidente y están atendiéndolas, los médicos aun no dicen nada (dijo muy angustiada)

Medico: familiares de Emma y Maria (pregunta en la sala)

Tori: Emma es mi esposa (le dijo muy rápido al medico)

Carlos: Maria es mi novia (le dijo en el mismo tono)

Medico: ambas ingresaron con heridas múltiples y traumatismos en diferentes partes (les explico) Maria tiene traumatismo craneoencefálico y varias costillas fracturadas, tenemos que hacerle una radiografía para saber que tan grabe es la fractura craneal que presenta, y luego operar para tratar de repararla (le dijo a Carlos)

Tori: que pasa con Emma (le pregunta muy rápido)

Medico: Emma tiene varias costillas fracturadas, pero eso no es lo que nos preocupa realmente (le dijo muy rápido a la morena) la joven tiene hemorragia interna y a perdido mucha sangre, aun no logramos detectar de donde es la hemorragia, si es de uno de los vasos sanguíneos o de la vena, es por eso que debemos operarla de inmediato, pero debido a su estado de embarazo la cosa se complica bastante.

Tori: que (pregunta sin entender muy nerviosa)

Medico: la operación es de alto riesgo, tanto para la madre como para el bebe, Emma esta muy débil debido a la perdida de sangre que ha tenido, y en punto dado se podría decir que si las cosas se complican dentro del quirófano tendríamos que extraer al bebe (le dijo muy despacio)

Tori: pero eso será muy arriesgado (le pregunta muy asustada)

Medico: (tomo un poco de aire) debido al estado de saludo de la madre y la hemorragia que esta presente, no sabes si podrá resistir la operación (le dijo muy suavemente)

Tori: que (dijo llorando)

Medico: pero es solo una hipótesis, Emma tiene un cincuenta por ciento de salir con vida de la operación (le dijo tratando de calmarla)

Tori: puedo verla (le pregunta muy suavemente)

Medico: claro (le dijo muy despacio) y usted también venga para que vea a su novia (le dijo a Carlos)

Lena: yo los espero aquí (les dijo a la morena y al joven)

El medico llevo ha Tori hasta una un cuarto donde tenían a Ema que estaba con oxigeno, pero la castaña estaba consiente y con los ojos abiertos.

Por que no habla no entiendo

Si hace un momento me iba diciendo

No corras tanto que tengo miedo

La ambulancia volaba

Y entre la vida y la muerte pensaba

Que echaba tanto de menos su casa

Medico: cinco minutos (le dijo a Tori)

Tori: gracias (le dijo al medico, se acerco hasta la cama y vio a su esposa) hola cielo (le dijo tratando de sonreír)

Emma: hola amor (le dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar)

Tori: los médicos dicen que te vas a poner bien (le dijo con la voz completamente quebrada)

Emma: nunca has sabido mentir (le dijo tratando de sonreír)

Tori: te amo mi vida (le dijo besándola con mucha delicadeza)

Emma: yo también te amo (le dijo llorando) necesito que me prometas que si algo pasa vas a seguir adelante

Tori: Emma mi vida eres tu (le dijo llorando) como puedo seguir sin ti

Emma: Tori nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz como lo he sido a tu lado, y lo único que te pido es que no tengas miedo, yo estaré bien (le dijo viéndola a los ojos) prométeme que vas a seguir adelante mi amor

Tori: te lo prometo (le dijo tratando de serenarse)

Enfermero: tenemos que llevárnosla (le dijo a Tori)

Tori: claro (dijo separándose de Emma) te estaré esperando

Emma: Te amo mi vida (le dijo llorando)

La marga risa en la cama

Imagina que es una diana

Con todas esas agujas clavadas

Bromea sobre su suerte

Le hace sentir ser más fuerte

Entre la vida y la muerte

Se piensa tan diferente

Pero la luz se le apago

Y su voz se le apago

Los enfermeros se llevaron a Emma al quirófano para ser intervenida por la hemorragia que estaba sufriendo.

Mientras que Jade llego hasta el edificio donde se encontraba el estudio donde estaba grabando Beck, cuando llego vio al mejor amigo de su esposo Andre que estaba muy concentrado enamorando a una chica.

Jade: donde esta Beck (le pregunto muy enojada al moreno)

Andre: Jade que haces aquí (le pregunta muy nervioso)

Jade: te hice una pregunta, donde esta Beck (le pregunta muy enojada con sus tijeras)

Andre: esta en una de las oficinas (le dijo muy rápido) pero espérame aquí, yo lo busco (le dijo tratando de detener a la gotica)

Jade: porque, acaso no quieres que vea que esta con una chica (le dijo de modo sarcástico)

Andre: Jade (dijo algo avergonzado)

Jade: por que esta con una chica cierto (le dijo muy enojada)

La pelinegra camino muy rápido hacia la oficina donde se encontraba Beck cuando llego hasta la puerta la abrió de un solo golpe y fue cuando pudo ver a Beck que esta divirtiéndose con una chica, el joven tenia a la chica sobre el escritorio casi desnuda mientras el esta entre sus piernas, al oír el golpe de la puerta se levanto muy rápidamente y cuando vio a Jade casi se desmaya.

Beck: Jade (dijo muy rápido) esto no es lo tu crees (le dijo colocándose su camisa)

Jade: si claro ella se tropezó y tu te resbalaste (le dijo muy sarcástica)

Beck: mejor vete Amelia (le dijo a la chica)

Jde: si vete (le dijo muy duramente a la joven) que necesito poner en su lugar a mi esposo (vio como la joven abandonaba la oficina corriendo) te felicito Beckett una vez mas me demuestras que eres un miserable, cobarde y poco hombre (le dijo muy enojada)

Beck: espera Jade (le dijo muy rápido) no te permito (pero no pudo continuar porque la gotica le mando una bofetada)

Jade: tu a mi me permites lo que yo quiera (le dijo llena de ira) con cuantas ya te has acostado (le pregunta muy enojada) mil, un millón (le reprocha muy duramente) tenemos una hija Beck

Beck: las cosas no son como tú crees (le dijo tratando de calmar a la gotica)

Jade: ha no (saco las fotos de su cartera y se la lanzo a la cara) esto no es lo que parece (le dijo muy duramente) esto es una ilusión óptica, se hombre y admite tu verdad (le dio otra bofetada) SE HOMBRE BECK OLIVER Y ADMITE QUE ME HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDO (le grito mientras lo golpeaba duramente en el pecho)

Beck: CALMATE (le grito sosteniéndola)

Jade: TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO (le gritaba mientras lloraba desconsolada) ME DAS ASCO (le grito y le mando otra bofetada)

Beck: Cálmate (le dijo sujetándola con fuerza)

Jade: suéltame (le dijo empujándolo lejos de ella) no me vuelvas a tocar mas nunca en tu vida (le dijo muy duramente) me das asco (le dijo con una mirada de odio)

Jade salió rápidamente de la oficina, sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas corrían por su rostro que estaba rojo del coraje, la pelinegra subió a su carro y partió a rápida y furiosa.

Todo tiene su final

Nada dura para siempre

Veo como el amor se va

Me sorprende cuando vuelve

Y se quiere marchar de nuevo

Y aun no entiendo lo que debo hacer

Mientras que en la clínica Emma ya llevaba una hora en el quirófano y Tori seguía sin noticia, estaba caminado de un lado a otro, los nervios la estaban matando.

Lena: aun no te han dicho nada (le pregunta acercándose)

Tori: aun nada (dijo muy nerviosa) como va Maria

Lena: a Carlos tampoco le han dado información acerca de su estado (le dijo muy suavemente)

Tori: esto no puede estas pasando (dijo muy enojada)

Lena: trata de calmarte (le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano) ven siéntate un rato

Tori: no puedo sentarme tranquila sabiendo que mi esposa esta con un pies aquí y otro en el cementerio (le dijo muy angustiada) sin mencionar a la bebe

Lena: voy a comprarte un te (le dijo muy suavemente y se fue hacia la cafetería)

Medico: señora Vega (la llamo muy despacio)

Tori: que paso (le pregunta muy rápido)

Medico: la situación se complico mucho mas de lo que esperábamos, aun no hemos podio detectar de donde viene la hemorragia, esta perdiendo mucha sangre y ya le hemos hecho mas de 5 transfusiones, hace 20 minutos que entro en estado de critico (le dijo muy suavemente) necesitamos su autorización para sacar a la bebe

Tori: y si la sacan que va a pasar con Emma (le pregunta muy angustiada)

Medico: un vez que saquemos a la bebe, su esposa perderá mas sangre y debido a su estado critico no será mucho lo que podamos hacer por ella (le dijo muy despacio)

Tori: y si no sacan a la bebe que pasara (le pregunta casi llorando)

Medico: si no la sacamos morirá junto con su esposa, una vez que Emma deje de respirar la bebe solo tendrá un tiempo estimulado de 15 minutos, (sujeto a Tori por lo brazos) señora Vega su esposa ya se esta yendo, pero su hija aun tiene esperanza de sobrevivir, tiene que autorizarnos para que la saquemos

Tori: yo no (dijo llorando) yo, (no podía hablar ya que su llanto se lo impedía) quiero hablar con Emma, necesito a mi Emma (decía muy desesperada)

Medico: escuche Emma ya no estará de acuerdo, pero esa bebe si, y necesito sacarla del vientre de su esposa para que pueda vivir (le dijo muy despacio) de seguro su esposa lo hubiera preferido así (le dijo muy suavemente) necesito la autorización (le pido muy despacio)

Tori: esta (tomo un poco de aire) esta bien, saque a la bebe, salve a la bebe (le dijo llorando)

Medico: de acuerdo (la soltó y entro nuevamente al quirófano)

Una vez que el medico se perdió por las puertas del quirófano, Tori se desplomo en el suelo a llorar, la morena no podía creer que aquello fuera verdad, que solo en cuestiones de horas su vida se hubiera complicado tanto, o mejor dicho se hubiera derrumbado.

Se le apago la luz del rostro

Le cerraron las cortinas

Y Escucho pasar la vida

Y el suave latir de un corazón

La indirecta comprendida

Una torpe despedida de

La niña de su vida

Mientras que Jade llego hasta el apartamento de Trina, la medio latina pudo notar el rostro hinchado de la gotica producto del llanto, rápidamente se apresuro a abrazar a su amiga quien parecía que estaba apunto de colapsar.

Trina: que paso (le pregunta abrazándola muy fuertemente)

Jade: el me ha engañado (dijo llorando) Beck me ha visto la cara de estúpida (dijo completamente desconsolada)

Trina: oh por dios Jade cuanto lo lamento (le dijo consolándola)

Jade: (se separo de Trina) al no le importa nuestro matrimonio Trina, el se ha estado acostando con la primera mujer que le pasa por el frente, el ni siquiera le importa mis sentimientos (dijo desconsolada)

Trina: voy a matar a Beck (dijo llena de rabia)

Jade: tenemos una hija y a el no le importa, nunca le ha importado (dijo muy triste)

Trina: como supiste de su engaño (le pregunta muy suavemente)

Jade: recibí un email con fotos de el divirtiéndose en la cama con una modelo, y cuando fui al estudio a buscarlo lo encontré con otra teniendo relaciones sobre un escritorio (dijo sintiendo repulsión)

Trina: es un imbécil Jade (le dijo muy molesta) si no te ha sabido valorar todo este tiempo es por que es un verdadero imbécil, no te merece, y tu no deberías tener gente así en tu vida (le dijo abrazándola)

Jade: (tomo un poco de aire) necesito que me hagas un favor (le dijo muy despacio)

Trina: tu me dirás (le pregunta muy suavemente)

Jade: necesito que busques a Jen en el colegio y te quedes con ella hasta mañana (le pidió tratando de sonar calmada)

Trina: claro (le dijo muy tranquila) y tu que piensas hacer (le pregunta preocupada)

Jade: lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho tiempo (dijo llorando) voy a acabar con esta falsa de matrimonio

Jade: bueno yo buscare a Jenny, (tomo a la gotica por los brazos) pero necesito que me prometas que no harás ninguna estupidez, como asesinar a Beck dame tus tijeras

Jade: no lo asesinare toma (le dijo muy segura y le dio sus tijeras) aunque ganas no me faltan (dijo muy dolida) solo necesito que Jen este fuera de la casa hasta mañana

Trina: de acuerdo, yo iré por la pequeña (le dijo muy tranquila)

Mientras que en la clínica estaba Tori llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Lena cuando el medico regreso hasta ella.

Medico: señora Vega (le dijo muy suavemente)

Tori: si (dijo separándose de Lena)

Medico: la bebe esta estable, le estamos practicando unos análisis para asegurarnos de que no tiene ninguna lesión por el golpe recibido, para fortuna nuestra sus pulmones estaban casi completamente desarrollados así que si no le sale en los análisis podrá llevársela pronto (le dijo muy suavemente)

Tori: que paso con Emma (le pregunta muy triste)

Medico: su esposa después de estar en estado critico por mas de veinte minutos, y luego de sacar a la bebe perdió mas sangre, lo que causo que le diera un paro cardiaco, aplicamos la resucitación por mas de treinta cinco minutos, pero no respondió, lamentablemente falleció en la mesa de operaciones (le dijo algo avergonzado) lo lamento

Lena: lo lamento (le dijo a la morena)

Tori: gracias se que hizo todo lo posible por salvarla (le dijo llorando)

Medico: quiere ver a la bebe (le pregunta muy suavemente)

Tori: no (dijo tomando un poco de aire) quiero ver a Emma, lléveme con mi esposa (le pidió muy suplicante)

Medico: de acuerdo (le dijo muy tranquilo) venga (guio a la morena hasta el quirófano donde estaba el cuerpo de Emma) tiene diez minutos (le dijo a la morena)

Tori: gracias (le dijo al medico, vio el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa) oh por dios (dijo llorando) Emma tu no te puedes ir y dejarme aquí sola (le hablo al cuerpo de la castaña mientras toma una de sus manos) yo te necesito amor, por favor levántate (le dijo llorando desconsoladamente) Emma tenemos una hija que criar, yo no voy a poder sin ti (le dijo llorando encima de su rostro) te amo, y necesito que regreses por favor (dijo mientras se desplomaba encima del cuerpo de la castaña) regresa por favor, Emma regresa.

Te desprende el alma

Toda en mil pedazos

Y aunque quieras tú

El cuerpo no responde

Y tu corazón se queda

En carne viva y te quedas solo

Solo con tu vida

Solo en el silencio negro de la noche

En la casa de Jade, la gotica se encontraba en su habitación terminado de empacar toda la ropa de Beck en unas maletas cuando escucho que abrían la puerta de la habitación, se giro un momento para ver quien era y pudo notar a Beck parado en la puerta con cara de no entender que hacia la pelinegra.

Beck: que haces (le pregunta confundido)

Jade: tu que crees (le dijo muy tranquila)

Beck: te vas de la casa (le pregunta avanzando hasta la gotica)

Jade: no querido, tu te vas de la casa (le dijo muy sarcástica)

Beck: oh vamos Jade, no puedes estar hablando enserio (le dijo un poco molesto)

Jade: y que querías Beck (le dijo muy molesta) que te viera encima de otra mujer y fingiera que no pasa nada

Beck: que me acuestas con ellas no significa que las ame (le dijo muy sarcástico)

Jade: tu no vales la pena (le dijo muy molesta) tengo que quererme y respetarme (le dijo llorando) y para que eso ocurra tengo que deshacerme de todo lo toxico en mi vida y adivina que (le dijo tratando de dejar de llorar) tu eres lo mas toxico que hay en mi vida

Beck: lo lamento en verdad (le dijo muy avergonzado)

Jade: no necesito tu disculpas (le dijo muy duramente) necesito que te vallas de la casa y salgas de mi vida, de una vez y para siempre (le dijo muy molesta)

Beck: no vas a perdonarme cierto (le pregunta muy triste)

Jade: no Beck (le dijo muy dolida) esta ves no hay vuelta atrás, te quiero fuera de la casa (le dijo muy enojada)

Beck: que va a pasar con Jen (le pregunta muy angustiado)

Jade: ella seguirá siendo tu hija, y podrás verla cuando quieras, pero nuestro matrimonio se acabo de una vez y para siempre (le dijo tratando de permanecer calmada)

Beck: entonces lo mejor será que me valla (le dijo agarrando su maleta)

Jade: por favor (le dijo muy seria)

Beck estaba apunto de salir de la habitación pero se tomo un momento para darle una ultima mirada a la gotica quien permanecía con la vista clavada en el joven, Beck dio un pequeño suspiro y Salió de la habitación, cuando la pelinegra se había asegurado de que Beck había salido sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Perdió en este corazón

Que ya esta casi muerto

De tanto dolor

Ya lo intentado todo

Y nada me resulta

Donde están los labios

Que tienen la cura

Tori estaba frente al reten de la clínica viendo a la bebe que estaba metida en la incubadora, la morena dio un suspiro y unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, de pronto Lena llego hasta donde estaba ella.

Lena: como va (le pregunta muy despacio)

Tori: hasta a hora bien (dijo muy suavemente) pero necesita permanecer en la incubadora por unos días (miro a su representante) como salió Maria de la operación (le pregunta muy despacio)

Lena: bueno (se callo un momento)

Tori: no me digas que se murió (le pregunta muy angustiada) dime Maria esta muerta (le pregunta desesperada)

Lena: no (le dijo muy rápido) no esta muerta pero (tomo un poco de aire) esta en coma Tori, los médicos dicen que hay que esperar para ver si reacciona

Tori: esto no podría estar peor (dijo muy enojada)

Lena: Tori me preocupas (le dijo muy asustada) trata de calmarte antes de que te de algo (le pidió muy suavemente)

Tori: pero Lena como quieres que me calme (le dijo llorando) si mi vida se acaba de torcer, aparte de mis padre Emma era lo mas importante para mi, y a hora ella ya no esta (dijo desconsolada) se fue mi flaca bella (dijo llorando desconsolada)

Lena: Emma se fue, pero te dejo a esa hermosa niña que tienes hay enfrente, no puedes echarte a morir Victoria, porque tu tienes una hija que criar, (dio un pequeño suspiro) no importa cuán roto este tu corazón, el mundo no se detendrá para consolarte (le dijo muy suavemente)

Tori: tienes razón (dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro) tengo que ser fuerte por ella (dijo tratando se serenarse)

Lena: yo me hare cargo de los preparativos del funeral (le dijo muy dulcemente) y tus padres ya viene de regreso, llegaran mañana por la mañana (le dijo abrazándola)

Tori: gracias Lena, eres muy amable por hacerte cargo del funeral (le dijo muy suavemente)

Lena: soy tu amiga y estaré siempre que me necesites (le dijo muy dulcemente) me voy arreglar todo (comenzó a alejarse de la morena, pero se detuvo y vio a Tori) como se llamara la niña (le pregunta muy despacio)

Tori: no lo se (dijo muy despacio) no recuerdo el nombre que escogió Emma

Tori se quedo parada hay frente aquel reten mirando a su pequeña hija, la morena sabia que estaba apunto de comenzar una tarea difícil, la cual era criar a la bebe ella sola, y sabia que no seria fácil pero tenia que ser fuerte por su hija, era lo único que le quedaba de Emma. Mientras que Jade estaba sentada en uno de los sofá de la sala de su casa, estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras sostenía en sus manos una foto de Jenny, la pelinegra sabia que se le venían tiempos difíciles y tenia que ser fuerte por su hija.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores nos vemos en el otro capitulo

REC DUDA O PREGUNTA UN RW O PM

SALUDOS;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco la historia es una adaptacion que la autora Miss Writer05 me permidio adaptar para traercelas a ustedes al universo Jori

Gracias por lo RW me animan para seguir adaptanto esta historia.

Aki esta el capitulo que lo disfruten.

Capítulo III

Un Triste Adiós

Buscamos llenar el vacío de nuestra individualidad y por un breve momento disfrutamos de la ilusión de estar completos. Pero es sólo una ilusión: porque esta vida une personas y después las separa.

Tori estaba en su habitación sentada frente al espejo de su peinadora, viéndose muy fijamente, cuando a su mente le vino un recuerdo.

Flashback

Tori e Emma estaban paradas frente al juez de paz que estaba oficiando su boda.

Juez: Victoria Vega aceptas como esposa a Emma Castillo (le pregunta a la morena)

Tori: acepto (dijo muy sonriente)

Juez: Emma Castillo aceptas como esposa a Victoria Vega (le pregunta a la pelirroja)

Emma: acepto (dijo muy feliz)

Juez: bien entonces por el poder que me otorga el estado de Boston las declaro unidas en matrimonio (les dijo a las chicas) pueden besarse

Tori y Emma se besaron de manera tierna y dulce mientras que todos aplaudían, por la unió de las chicas, que estaban apunto de comenzar una nueva vida.

Flashback

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose saco a Tori de sus pensamientos, alguien había entrado a la habitación pero ella ni siquiera volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

Holly: hija ya tenemos que irnos (le dijo parada en la puerta)

Tori: no quiero ir (dijo muy seria)

Holly: porque (le pregunta acercándose)

Tori: porque si voy a su entierro entonces eso significa que ya no hay vuelta atrás (se paro de la silla) no voy a volver a ver a Emma

Holly: cariño, se cómo te sientes pero tienes que ir (le dijo tomándole las manos)

Tori: no mama no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento (dijo muy enojada)

Holly: estas molesta y es comprensible (le dijo muy suavemente)

Tori: molesta si estoy molesta (le dijo muy seria) estoy furiosa, mi esposa se murió y yo ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer, todo era perfecto y por culpa de un maldito alcohólico mi vida se derrumbo en un segundo (dijo llorando)

Holly: ya cariño (dijo abrazándola)

Tori: porque tenía que terminar así, porque se tuvo que ir (dijo llorando desconsolada)

Holly: vamos (tomo la mano de la morena) tu padre nos espera abajo

Tori y Holly bajaron a la sala donde los estaba esperando David junto a los padres de Emma, Tori al verlos de inmediatamente los abrazo muy fuertemente

Tommy: como está la bebe (le pregunta separándose de la morena)

Tori: esta estable, deberá permanecer unos días en la clínica, pero hasta a hora nada de qué preocuparse (dijo muy tranquila)

Eliza: iremos a verla después (se callo un momento)

Tommy: como paso esto (le pregunta muy serio)

Tori: un hombre conducía bajo los efectos del alcohol y término estrellándose contra el auto de Maria (dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar)

Eliza: como esta tu amiga (le pregunta preocupada)

Tori: está en cóma (dijo llorando)

Tommy: y quien es el desgraciado que causo la muerte de mi hija (le pregunta muy enojado)

Holly: no es nadie, solo un renegado de la sociedad (dijo muy segura)

Eliza: para no ser nadie, destruyo muchas vidas (dijo llorando)

David: ya es hora de irnos (les informo a todos)

Los cinco salieron de la casa de Tori para dirigirse a la funeraria, mientras que Jade estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala esperando a que llegara Trina con Jenny, la gotica repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza lo que le diría a su pequeña hija acerca de porque su papa ya no viviría con ellas. Después de unos minutos entro Trina con Jenny que venia muy feliz.

Jenny: MAMI (grito y corrió a los brazos de su madre)

Jade: hola cielo (le dijo muy dulcemente)

Trina: hola (le dijo muy suavemente a su amiga)

Jade: hola (puso a jenny en el suelo) Jen porque no vas a ver si hay algo guardado bajo tu almohada

Jenny: claro (dijo muy feliz y salió corriendo)

Trina: como estas (pregunta abrazando a la pelinegra)

Jade: dentro de lo que cabe bien (dijo muy tranquila) tengo que hablar con Jenny

Trina: quieres que me quede (le pregunta muy suavemente)

Jade: no, esto tengo que hacerlo sola (dijo desanimada)

Trina: quieres que haga algo por ti (le pregunta muy dulcemente)

Jade: si (tomo un bolso que está en el sofá) llévaselo a Beck, es el resto de su ropa (le dijo dándole el bolso)

Trina: donde esta (le pregunta muy tranquila)

Jade: está en casa de Andre (dijo muy seria) y dile que necesito que venga para que hable con Jenny

Trina: claro (le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga) llámame si necesitas algo

Jade: claro (le dijo muy tranquila)

Trina salió de la casa de Jade rumbo a la casa de Andre, mientras que Jade subió a la habitación de Jenny para hablar con la pequeña.

Jade: Jen (dijo entrando a la habitación)

Jade: si mama (dijo levantado la vista)

Jade: que haces (le pregunta acercándose a la cama)

Jenny: estoy jugando (dijo con su laptop en las piernas)

Jade: cariño quiero hablarte de algo importante (le dijo sentándose al lado de la niña)

Jenny: de que (pregunta cerrando la laptop)

Jade: (tomo un poco de aire) se trata de tu papa (le dijo muy suavemente)

Jenny: acaso no vendrá a dormir esta noche tampoco (le pregunta muy triste)

Jade: no cariño, papi no vendrá a dormir esta noche (dio un pequeño suspiro) por tu papi ya no vivirá con nosotras (le dijo muy suavemente)

Jenny: porque (le pregunta sin entender)

Jade: son cosas de adultos Jen (le dijo tratando de que no se le salieran las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos) tu padre y yo nos dimos cuentas que no podemos seguir juntos porque eso nos lastima (miro a su hija) y antes de seguir lastimándonos es preferible estar separados

Jenny: pero yo no quiero que ustedes se separen (le dijo casi llorando)

Jade: cariño que tu padre y yo ya no estemos juntos no significa que no te amemos (le dijo muy dulcemente) es todo lo contrario, te amamos demasiado como para hacerte sufrir (miro a su hija a los ojos) y si seguimos juntos la única que saldrá realmente lastimada eres tu (le dijo muy suavemente)

Jenny: pero yo no quiero que estén separados mami, por favor (dijo llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Jade) por favor no se separen

Jade: ya amor (dijo abrazándola fuertemente) todo va estar bien, te juro que todo estará bien (dijo casi llorando) Jenny te amo más que a nadie en este mundo (le levanto la vista su pequeña hija) ten eso siempre presente (volvió a abrezar a la pequeña muy fuertemente)

Tori, sus padres, los padres de Emma y amigos estaban sentados frente a la urna de Emma mientras el sacerdote decía unas palabras para dar por finalizado el entierro.

Sacerdote: de la tierra venimos y a la tierra volvemos (decía mientras la urna decencia) es el designio de la vida, que el alma de Emma a ascienda al reino de los cielos y que en su camino hacia su encuentro con dios la infinita misericordia de nuestra señor Jesucristo este con ella

Todos: y con su espíritu (le respondieron al padre)

El padre termino de oficiar las palabras con las que despedía a Emma, después todos los presentes comenzaron a ponerse de pie para retirarse, los padres de Emma se despidieron de Tori y sus padres y se marcharon, después los padres de Tori estaban por irse.

Holly: cariño lo mejor será que nos vallamos (le dijo a su hija)

Tori: adelántense ustedes (le dijo sin apartar la vista de hueco donde estaba la urna)

David: hija ya no te hagas más daño (le dijo muy suavemente)

Tori: papa mama necesito estar sola un rato (le dijo muy suavemente) por favor

Holly: de acuerdo (le dijo no muy segura)

David: te amamos (le dio un beso en la frente)

Los padres de Tori se retiraron mientras que la morena permaneció sentada con la vista al frente de donde minutos antes había estado la urna de su esposa, Tori tomo un poco de aire y rompió en llanto nuevamente.

Tori: como hago para no morirme contigo (pensó mientras lloraba) como hago para que este dolor desaparezca (continuaba pensando)

Flashback

Tori: cierra los ojos (le dijo a Emma)

Emma: para que (dijo muy sonriente)

Tori: solo ciérralos por favor (le dijo muy suplicante)

Emma: de acuerdo (dijo muy tranquila y cerró los ojos)

Tori: bien no los vallas a abrir (le dijo mientras saca un estuche y se lo coloco en las manos a la pelirroja) ya puedes abrirlos

Emma: que es esto Tori (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

Tori: yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo (le dijo muy dulcemente) cásate conmigo Emma (le pidió viéndola a los ojos)

Emma: lo dices en serio (le pregunta muy sorprendida)

Tori: nunca en la vida había hablado tan enserio (le dijo muy sonriente) quieres casarte conmigo (le pregunta nuevamente)

Emma: si (dijo muy feliz) si Tori, quiero casarme contigo (dijo saltando a los brazos de la morena)

Tori beso a Emma de manera apasionada y tierna al mismo tiempo mientras que unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre ellas.

Te vi

Y mis sueños se volvieron locos

La inocencia se nos fue de apoco

Con tus cariños de colegial aprendí

Te vi

Y la cara se me puso roja

Y mis ojos no tuvieron ojos

Para otros ojos demasiado bella

Flashback

Tori: (se levanto de la silla y se acerco hacia el hueco donde estaba la urna, tenía una rosa blanca en las manos) Te juro que voy a ser fuerte por nuestra hija Emma, te juro que siempre te recordare como lo más bellos que me pudo haber pasado, te amo, te amare siempre (dijo mientras arrojaba la rosa, Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre el lugar y sobre la morena quien miro al cielo que estaba completamente claro y despejado, lo cual le pareció muy extraño que lloviera de esa manera)

Tori comenzó alejarse del sitio poco a poco, mientras que la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre ella. Trina llego a casa de Andre con el bolso que le entrego Jade, la medio latina toco el timbre y espero unos minutos cuando Andre abrió la puerta.

Trina: donde esta (le pregunta sin saludar al joven)

Andre: hola para ti también (le dijo muy sarcástico)

Trina: la verdad es que no me interesa saludarte (le dijo muy seria) a hora donde esta Beck (le pregunta muy seria)

Andre: está arriba en la habitación de huéspedes (le dijo muy tranquilo)

Trina: gracias (dijo entrando a la casa y subiendo las escaleras) solo tardare unos segundos

Andre: tomate el tiempo que quieras (le dijo muy tranquilo)

Trina: Beck (dijo entrando a la habitación de un golpe, y vio al joven acostado en la cama con una botella de whisky al lado) por que no me sorprende (le arrojo el bolso encima) arriba bueno para nada (le dijo duramente)

Beck: Trina que rayos quieres (le pregunta molesto)

Trina: Jade te mando el resto de tus cosas (le dijo muy seria) pero por mi parte vine a decirte que eres el imbécil más grande del mundo (le dijo muy molesta) como pudiste tirar todo a la basura por una aventura

Beck: no necesito de tus regaños (le dijo muy fastidiado)

Trina: no lo que necesitas es una buena golpiza (le dijo muy enojada) Beck lo tenias todo, una esposa que te amaba y una hija que le robaría el corazón a cualquiera con su sonrisa y decidiste serle infiel a Jade

Beck: mira lo que pasa entre Jade y yo no es asunto tuyo (le dijo muy enojado y levantándose de la cama)

Trina: Jade es mi hermana y todo lo que pase con ella es de mi incumbencia (le dijo tratando de no perder la compostura) y no merece el modo en como las has tratado

Beck: Trina te juro que no era mi intención (le dijo muy avergonzado) amo a Jade pero no me puedo controlar cuando otras mujeres me proponen tener sexo (dijo bajando la cara)

Trina: eres adicto al sexo (le dijo muy tranquila) busca ayuda profesional (le aconsejo) Jade quiere que vallas mañana para que hables con Jen y le expliques el porqué su padre ya no vivirá mas con ellas (dio un pequeño suspiro) no faltes Beck no arruines lo único bueno que queda en tu vida, que es esa pequeña inocente (le dijo muy suavemente)

Beck: arruine todo con Jade, cierto (le pregunta casi llorando)

Trina: si Beck lo arruinaste (le dijo duramente) Jade no va perdonarte y honestamente me parece lo mejor, a hora deja de beber y compórtate como un verdadero hombre (camino hacia la puerta de la habitación) aunque sea una sola vez en la vida

Trina salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Andre que estaba esperándola al pie de la escalera.

Andre: como esta (le pregunta preocupado)

Trina: está bien (dijo muy tranquila) aunque es una lástima que lo imbécil no se le quite (dijo muy molesta)

Andre: oye el pobre también está sufriendo (dijo defendiendo a su amigo)

Trina: si claro Andre, me imagino que también sufría cuando le era infiel a Jade con todas esa chicas verdad (le dijo muy sarcástica)

Andre: tu eres la persona menos indicada para juzgarlo Trina (le dijo algo enojado el moreno)

Trina: de que hablas (le pregunta muy seria)

Andre: que tu también haces lo que él le hizo a Jade (le dijo muy serio) o ya se te olvido que le fuiste infiel a Francesca con una completa desconocida (le dijo muy duramente)

Trina: eso es muy distinto (dijo muy rápido)

Andre: porque, porque no estaban casadas, eso no es una excusa (le dijo muy sarcástico) tu y Beck son caimanes del mismo pozo, solo que él tiene las agallas de admitirlo (le dijo muy duramente)

Trina: me voy (dijo muy seria) y espero no tener que verte en mucho tiempo (le dijo saliendo de la casa)

Andre: lo mismo digo (le dijo muy tranquilo)

Jade estaba sentada en la sala de su casa con la mirada perdida, Jenny había llorado durante más de dos horas seguido hasta que quedo agotada y se durmió, la televisión estaba encendida pero la gotica no le prestaba atención alguna, estaban pasando una noticia, pero su mente está en otro lado.

Reportera en la Televisión: y así con una rosa blanca en la mano la actriz Victoria Vega le dio el ultimo adiós a quien fuera su esposa y compañera por más de dos años (decía la reportera)

Jade sacudió su cabeza y vio por un momento la tele donde estaba corriendo las imágenes de una urna mientras decencia y todos le arrojaban rosas a la urna, la gotica no le prestó mucha atención a la noticia y apago la tele y subió a su habitación, entro en ella y se acostó en la cama mientras rompía en llanto nuevamente, vio una foto de Beck que estaba en la mesita de noche, la tomo en sus manos y la arrojo contra la pared.

Sé que me enamore, yo caí perdida sin conocer

Que al salir el sol, se te va el amor

Duele reconocer, duele equivocarse

Y duele saber que sin ti es mejor

Aunque al principio no

Me he perdí apenas te vi

Siempre me hiciste como quisiste

Jade cerró los ojos y continuo llorando de manera desconsolada, sabía que Beck no valía la pena pero ella en verdad estaba enamorada del, aun no entendía cómo pero lo amaba. Jade abrió los ojos se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el baño de su cuarto, se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo.

Jade: ni una lagrima mas por ti Beckett Oliver (dijo muy seria) ni una sola lagrima mas (dijo secándose la cara)

Jade camino hasta la ventana de su cuarto y se paro frente a ella donde pudo observar la enorme luna llena que estaba en el cielo y ahí se quedo parada viendo aquella luna llena, cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente.

Flashback

Jade estaba sentada en el salón de Sikowitz junto con sus demás compañeros, la gotica tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras escuchaba como Beck le dedicaba una canción, el joven estaba cantando junto con Andre y los demás chicos.

Beck:

Jenny, te oigo llamando

Pero no puedo ir a casa ahora

Yo y los chicos estamos componiendo

Y no podemos encontrar el sonido

Todos:

Apenas unas horas más

Y voy a estar en casa

Creo que los oigo llamando

Oh, Jenny, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Jenny ¿qué puedo hacer?

Andre:

Tú dices que te sientes tan vacía

Que nuestra casa no es un hogar

Y siempre estoy en otro lugar

Y tú siempre estás allí sola

Todos:

Apenas unas horas más

Y voy a estar en casa

Creo que los oigo llamando

Oh, Jenny, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Jenny ¿qué puedo hacer?

Beck:

Jenny, sé que estás sola

Y espero que estés bien

Porque yo y los muchachos vamos a componer

Durante toda la noche.

Cuando termino la canción Beck se paro frente a Jade quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Beck: (vio directamente los ojos de la gotica) sé que he tenido fallas, pero solo quiero decirte que voy a ser un buen padre Jade, quiero estar a tu lado el día que nazca nuestra hija y te voy a apoyar en todo lo que necesites, lo prometo (le dijo muy suavemente) y quiero que la llamemos Jenny (le dijo sonriéndole)

Jade: de acuerdo (le dijo sonriéndole)

Jade: te amo (le dijo acercándose para besarla)

Jade: yo también te amo (le dijo muy feliz)

Flashback

Tori estaba parada frente a la ventana de la habitación de su cuarto viendo la enorme luna llena cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente.

Flashback

Tori estaba sentada en la sala de su casa tocando la guitarra mientras trataba de componer una canción, cuando entro Emma muy sonriente.

Tori: porque tan sonriente (le pregunta viéndola fijamente)

Emma: nada es que me estaba acordando de algo que me dijo mi madre hace poco (le dijo muy sonriente)

Tori: que te dijo (le pregunta muy tranquila)

Emma: me dijo que deberíamos empezar a planear cuando tendremos nuestro primer hijo (le dijo muy tranquila)

Tori: solo tenemos ocho meses de casadas y ya quiere nietos (le dijo muy sonriente)

Emma: jajajaja Tori mi madre siempre quiere que todo pase rápido (le dijo tratando de aguantar la risa)

Tori: a que te refieres (le pregunta muy tranquila)

Emma: cuando estábamos empezando a salir, lo primero que me pregunto fue cuando iba a ser la boda (dijo muy divertida) y ni siquiera teníamos tres meses saliendo

Tori: en verdad le gusta apresurar las cosas (dijo sonriendo) pero creo que deberíamos hablar de ese tema (le dijo muy suavemente)

Emma: en serio (le pregunta dejando de reír)

Tori: que acaso no quieres tener hijos (le pregunta algo seria)

Emma: claro que quiero tener hijos (le dijo muy tranquila) pero no sabia si tu querías tener hijos

Tori: (se sentó al lado de Emma) claro que quiero tener hijos (le dijo suavemente) nunca te lo había dicho porque nunca sacábamos el tema a relucir (tomo la mano de su esposa) Emma eres la mujer que escogí para compartir mi vida y eres la mujer con la cual quiero tener mis hijos

Emma: hijos (dijo muy sorprendida) cuantos quieres (le pregunta muy rápido)

Tori: no se uno (dijo muy sonriente)

Emma: 5 o 6 esos son muchos hijos no (dijo muy tranquila) me imagino que todos lo vas tener tu verdad (le dijo muy sonriente)

Tori: ah no, claro que no (dijo muy rápido) te recuerdo que yo soy actriz y tengo que cuidar mi figura, así que de ese trabajo te tendrás que encargar tu (le dijo muy divertida)

Emma: pero que picara eres (le dijo muy feliz)

Tori: que te puedo decir soy una diva (le dijo muy sonriente)

Emma: sí que lo eres (le dijo muy feliz)

Tori: te amo mi vida (dijo acercando su rostro al de Emma)

Emma: yo también te amo (dijo cerrando sus ojos)

Tori comienza a besar de manera muy dulce a Emma, quería recorrer toda la boca de la pelirroja, quería disfrutar de aquel dulce y tierno momento.

Flashback

Tori y Jade permanecían mirando fijamente hacia aquella luna llena y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, entonces fue cuando ambas cerraron sus ojos.

Jade/Tori: no se si he de olvidarte pero te digo adiós, y en esta despedida quizás mi mas hermoso sueño muera dentro de mí, pero te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti (abrieron sus ojos y se limpiaron las lagrimas de sus mejillas)

El gran aprendizaje de la vida es asumir que las cosas no siempre son como quisiéramos que fueran, pero son como deben ser, porque todos tenemos tropiezos, pero para poder continuar viviendo hay que aprender a levantarnos, a salir de los pozos y decir adiós a eso que tanto amamos, un adiós sincero, un adiós definitivo.

Bueno eso esto espero que les alla gustado el capitulo

Las chicas ya pronto se conoceran pasiencia mis lectores

SALUDOS:)


	4. AVISO!

ATENCION:

HOLAAA

Saludos a todos el proximo Capitulo lo voy a subir Mañana

Quiero desirles que subie una nueva Historia que se llama Dos Por Uno esta en la categoria Glee de la pareja Rachel y Quinn pero tambien tiene Las parejas Cat y Trina, y Tori y Jade

espero que la lean Solo tiene un Capitulo pero va a tener unas cosas muy buenas y sobre todos es una Historia GiP

Ya que en el universo Jori no ay muchas Historias con un GiP

Eso es todo

NOS VEMOS MAñANA ESPERO QUE LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI HISTORIA NUEVA

LINA:)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco la historia es una adaptacion que la autora Miss Writer 05 me permidio adaptar para traercelas a ustedes al universo Jori

Aqui esta el Capitulo Nuevo muchas gracias por sus RW Y algunas personas me preguntaron que la historia se parese a una de faberry si es esta la autora Mis Writer 05 me dio el permiso para adaptarla. eso esta en el Disclamer que esta arriba.

Capitulo IV

Lo Hago Por Ti

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Emma había fallecido, Tori se había mantenido fuerte delante de todos, pero cada vez que se quedaba sola se desmoronaba, el dolor por no tener a Emma a su lado era demasiado grande, pero le había jurado a Emma el día de su entierro que seguiría que seria fuerte por su hija, por la pequeña Alicia, después de pensarlo varias veces Tori logro recordar que Emma le gustaba ese nombre así que Tori decidió ponerle ese nombre a la bebe.

Tori: como sigue-le pregunta a Carlos que estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Maria.

Carlos: igual-dijo muy triste-aun no hay cambios.

Tori: tranquilo Carlos, ella es fuerte, ya veras que pronto reaccionara-le dijo dándole ánimos al chico.

Carlos: y si no es así Tori y si ella no raciona-le dijo casi llorando.

Tori: va a reaccionar de acuerdo-le dijo muy seria-no pienses así-tomo un poco de aire-no soportaría que Maria también se fuera.

Carlos: como has estado Tori-le pregunta muy suavemente.

Tori: estoy bien-le dijo muy tranquila.

Carlos: como esta la bebe-le pregunta muy despacio.

Tori: hoy le dan de alta-le dijo muy sonriente-ya la quiero conmigo Carlos.

Carlos: me alegro-le dijo muy feliz-hoy Tori hoy-le dice sonriendo.

Tori: Carlos me permitirías un momento a solas con Maria-le pregunta muy suavemente.

Carlos: claro-dijo muy tranquilo-aprovechare para ir a la cafetería por un cafe.

Tori: gracias-le dijo muy tranquila, vio como Carlos salió de la habitación y luego se sentó al lado de Maria-hola-tomo una de sus manos-Maria necesito que despiertes de acuerdo, eres mi mejor amiga y no soportaría perderte a ti también-le dijo un beso en la mano-tengo que alejarme de todo por un tiempo, necesito hacerlo no solo por mi sino también por Alicia, quiero que este en un lugar tranquilo y esta ciudad no ese lugar, no por el momento-tomo un poco de aire-pero me duele irme y dejarte en esta cama, así tan quieta, pero se que vas a salir de este como y cuando regrese serás a la primera persona que quiero ver, así que solo te diré hasta luego Maria-le dijo un beso en la frente-te quiero amiga

Carlos: regrese-dijo entrando a la habitación con cafe en mano.

Tori: cuídate Carlos-le dio un abrazo.

Carlos: gracias por venir-le dijo muy sonriente-te quiero Tori.

Tori: cuídala por mi y yo tambien te quiero-le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven-voy por mi hija-le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo-si hay algún cambio llámame-le dijo muy suavemente. nos vemos.

Carlos: claro-le dijo muy tranquilo.

Tori salió de la habitación de Maria y se dirigió a buscar a su pequeña Alicia que ya estaba siendo preparada para ser dada de alta.

Enfermera: señora Vega la niña ya esta lista-le dijo muy sonriente.

Tori: gracias-le dijo muy tranquila.

Enfermera: la pediatra viene en un momento-le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Tori: claro-dijo sin mirar a la enfermera-ven aquí-dijo cargando a la Alicia) como esta mi princesa-le dijo muy sonriente a la bebe.

Pediatra: señora Vega-le dijo muy suavemente mirando a la morena.

Tori: si-dijo mirando a la pediatra.

Pediatra: los últimos análisis de su hija salieron muy bien, la niña esta completamente saludable y puede ir con usted-le dijo muy sonriente.

Tori: gracias-dijo muy feliz-escuchaste Alicia-le dijo a su hija-te vas a casa con mami y con tus abuelos que estan un poco locos -le dijo muy feliz.

Pediatra: le deseo suerte-le dijo a la morena-nos vemos Alicia.

Tori: gracias doctora, por todo-le dijo muy sonriente-a hora si me disculpa llevare a esta hermosura a que conozca su casa-dijo muy feliz.

Pediatra: claro-dijo muy tranquila.

Tori tomo el bolso con las cosas de Alicia y salió de la habitación, unos minuto después de firmar algunos papeles en la recepción salió de la clínica con su hija en brazos, afuera la estaban esperando algunos Paparazzi, para suerte de ella Lena desde hace una semana le había contratado dos guardaespaldas, que la estaban esperando afuera y pudieron mantener lejos a los fotógrafos, después del amargo momento Tori partió rumbo a su casa donde la estaban esperando sus padres.

Holly/David: hola-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Tori: padres les quiero presentar a Alicia Castillo Vega-dijo acercándose con la bebe.

Holly: oh por dios es la cosa mas bella que he visto-dijo muy feliz- hasta es mas bonita que tu Tori.

Tori: si lo se-dijo muy sonriente- y mamá todavia soy bonita.

David: esta hermosa-dijo casi llorando.

Tori: papa acaso estas llorando-le pregunta muy sonriente.

Holly: este tipo de situaciones siempre lo hacen llorar-dijo muy sonriente-cuando tú naciste paso una semana llorando.

David: no es cierto-dijo muy rápido-fueron dos semanas-dijo algo avergonzado.

Tori: porque eso nunca me la habían dicho-les pregunta muy divertida-papá que llorón.

Holly: se me había olvidado-dijo muy tranquila.

Tori: oigan necesito que se queden con Ali-dijo entregándole la niña a su mamá.

Holly: claro eso no tienes ni que pedirlo-dijo muy sonriente.

David: a donde vas-le pregunta muy tranquilo.

Tori: tengo que hablar con Lena de algo muy importante-dijo muy tranquila-vuelvo dentro de dos horas como mínimo.

David: de acuerdo-le dio un beso en la frente-nos vemos.

Holly: te amamos-dijo besando su frente también.

Tori: yo igual-dijo sonriendo-bien me voy.

Holly/David: cuídate -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Tori salió de su casa, subió a su auto y se encamino a reunirse con su representante. Mientras que New York, específicamente en casa de Jade las cosas no estaban muy bien, ya había pasado una semana desde que Beck no vivía con ellas y Jenny había tomado una actitud bastante agresiva y rebelde, la ausencia de su padre le estaba afectando bastante y prácticamente estaba descargando toda su ira en contra de su madre, quien ya no sabia que hacer bueno madre de tigre tiene que ser.

Jade: termínate el cereal-le dijo muy suavemente.

Jenny: no quiero-dijo muy seria jugando con sus tijeras en el comedor.

Jade: Jen por favor deja las tijeras-le dijo muy suplicante-y termina de comer.

Jenny: dije que no quiero-dijo cruzándose de brazos- Jade West.

Jade: y que quieres he-le dijo muy molesta-porque ya no se que mas hacer para complacerte Jenny West Oliver-dijo seria.

Jenny: podrías dejar que mi papa regrese-le dijo muy molesta.

Jade: ya hablamos de eso-le dijo muy seria-tienes que empezar aceptar el hecho de que tu padre y yo no vamos a estar juntos Jenny.

Jenny: pero el quiere regresar-dijo muy seria-me lo dijo la ultima vez que lo vi, pero tu no lo dejas-dijo levantándose de la mesa-porque eres mala Jade West-camino hasta la sala.

Jade: ven aca jovencita-dijo caminado detrás de ella-Jenny Oliver no me des la espalda cuando te hablo-dijo tomándola por el brazo.

Jenny: déjame-dijo soltándose-Jade

Trina: que pasa aqui-dijo entrando a la casa muy rápido-otra vez peleando.

Jade: lo de siempre-dijo muy seria-con Jenny.

Jenny: me voy a mi habitación-dijo tratando de subir las escaleras tratando de escapar.

Jade: no hemos terminado de hablar-le dijo agarrando a la pequeña.

Jenny: no quiero hablar contigo-le dijo soltándose.

Jade: lastima porque deberás hacerlo-le dijo muy seria-Jenny.

Trina: Jade trata de calmarte-le dijo muy preocupada por madre e hija.

Jeny: no quiero hablar contigo Jadelyn West-dijo alzando la voz.

Trina: no le hables así a tu madre señorita-le dijo muy molesta con Jenny.

Jenny: te odio Jade-le dijo muy duramente a Jade-por tu culpa mi papi ya no esta en la casa -le dijo casi llorando.

Jade: tu padre es un imbécil que me robo parte de mi vida y tu me robaste la otra parte-le grito muy molesta-ojala y nunca hubieras nacido-le grito muy duramente.

Trina: Jadelyn-le grito muy seria.

Jade: oh no-dijo rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-Jenny cariño no es cierto-dijo tratando de abrazarla-lo lamento-dijo casi llorando.

Jenny: déjame-le dijo llorando y se fue a su habitación corriendo tirando la puerda de su cuarto cuando llego.

Trina: no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir Jade-le dijo muy seria-que te pasa

Jade: no se Trina-dijo rompiendo en llanto-ya no se que hacer Jen cada vez esta peor y Beck no me ayuda, prácticamente se ha encargado de poner a la niña en mi contra-le dijo mientras lloraba-soy la peor madre del mundo-dijo sentándose en uno de los sofá de la sala llorando.

Trina: no eres la peor madre del mundo bueno un poco-dijo sentándose al lado de ella Jade la miro seria-no es cierto Jade pero debes tener paciencia con Jenny, se que parece difícil en este momento pero su actitud es muy comprensible-le dijo muy suavemente-y si te desespera pierdes Jade.

Jade: Tri que voy a hacer si Jenny no mejora su actitud-le pregunta muy preocupada a su mejor amiga.

Trina: tranquila-la abrazo muy fuertemente-solo esta molesta pero se la va a pasar-vio a su amiga-solo tienes que sentarte a hablar con ella de manera calmada Jade.

Jade: claro eso hare-dijo levantándose del sofá- gracias Tri.

Trina: espera-dijo deteniéndola-primero hablare yo con ella-le dijo muy suavemente.

Jade: gracias-le dijo tratando de sonreír-no se que haría sin ti-le dijo muy tranquila-Trina

Trina: eres mi hermana-le dijo muy sonriente-y nuestro deber es cuidarnos mutuamente Jade siempre asido asi.

Jade: tienes razón-dijo muy tranquila.

Trina subió a la habitación de Jenny y toco la puerta, al ver que la niña no le respondía decidió entrar a la habitación.

Trina: Jenny-la llamo muy suavemente.

Jenny: quiero estar sola tía Trina-le dijo muy triste.

Trina: cariño la soledad solo es buena compañera cuando tienes a alguien a quien contárselo -le dijo muy suavemente.

Jenny: que-dijo sin entende.

Trina: que no es bueno querer estar solo-le dijo sentándose a su lado-Jenny se que has pasado por mucho esta ultima semana, pero no es justo que descargues toda tu rabia sobre tu madre-le dijo muy suavemente-no se lo merece

Jenny: pero porque no puede dejar que mi papi regrese-dijo muy seria-el quiere volver Trina.

Trina: cariño las cosas no son tan simples-le dijo muy tranquila-entre tu papa y tu mama han pasado muchas cosas, alguna buenas y otras no tan buenas, claro esta que eso es normal en un matrimonio, pero cuando las cosas no tan buenas comienzan a opacar las buenas todo empieza a desmoronarse y la mejor solución es tratar de salvar lo poco que quedad-le dijo muy suavemente.

Jenny: solo quiero que sigamos siendo una familia-dijo llorando-como antes.

Trina: mi cielo que tu padre no este eso no significa que ya no serán una familia-le dijo abrazándola-la familia no se trata de vivir bajo un mismo techo, si no más bien del amor que se tienen los unos a los otros.

Jenny: gracias tía Tri-le dijo muy suavemente-gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

Trina: y siempre voy a estar-le dijo muy dulcemente-a hora tu debes prometerme que comenzaras a portarte mejor y que ya no trataras mal a tu madre

Jenny: lo prometo-dijo muy suavemente.

Trina: esa es mi niña-le dio un beso en la frente-a hora me voy tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

Jenny: vas a cantar-le pregunta muy sonriente.

Trina: no, voy a reunirme con el productor de mi nuevo disco-abrió la puerta de la habitación- te amo Jenny-le dijo a la niña antes de salir.

Trina bajo las escales y se encontró con Jade quien esta sentada en las últimos escalones, esperando a la medio latina jugando con sus tijeras.

Trina: ya deja hable con ella (le dijo sentándose al lado de ella) todo estará bien

Jade: que paso que te dijo (dijo guardando sus tijeras en su borsillo de su pantalón.

Trina: es solo que no entiende porque no dejas que Beck regrese-pensó un momento-y es comprensible que no lo entienda porque no te has tomado el tiempo de decirle que el te engaño con otra mujer-le dijo algo molesta-porque no se lo dices Jade.

Jade: no puedo decirle eso Trina-le dijo levantándose-no puedo.

Santana: porque no haber explícame-le dijo muy seria mirando a Jade.

Jade: ella jamás soportaría algo así-dijo muy nerviosa-destruiría la imagen que tiene de su padre Trina.

Trina: que bien, sigue preocupándote por Beck-le dijo muy molesta-sigue ocultándole la verdad a Jenny, para que el siga quedando como el héroe del cuento y tu como la bruja malvada bueno aunque lo eres pero ese no es el caso ahora, nunca hemos sido hipócritas y no creo que deberías serlo con tu hija, a los niños se les habla con la verdad, porque aunque no lo creas ellos tiene mayor capacidad de entendimiento que los adultos-le dijo muy seria.

Jade: creo que tienes razón Trina-le dijo muy suavemente-y si soy la bruja malvada pero super sexy Trina no lo olvides.

Trina: claro que tengo razón, yo siempre tengo razón-dijo muy segura-y la segunda porque yo soy la primera mas sexy Jade me voy-dijo muy tranquila.

Jade: a donde vas-le pregunta muy tranquila.

Trina: primero iré a patearle el trasero a Beck hasta cansarme y luego tengo una reunión con mi representante, tiene algo importante que decirme-dijo muy tranquila-y cuando regrese quiero escucharte decirme que le has dicho la verdad a Jenny acerca de su padre-le dijo muy seria-no me vallas hacer que te patee a ti también Jade-le dijo muy sonriente.

Jade: hablare con tu sobrina lo prometo-dijo muy tranquila.

Trina salió de la casa de Jade mientras que la gotica busca las palabras adecuadas para hablar con su hija y sobretodo el momento preciso, así que decidió esperar un poco mas para ir a la habitación de la niña.

Tori estaba sentada frente al escritorio de Lena mientras que la segunda seguía tratando de digerir la noticia que Tori la había dicho.

Lena: no lo puedo creer-dijo sin salir de su asombro-estas loca Tori.

Tori: ya esta decidido Lena y no estoy loca oky-le dijo muy despacio.

Lena: Tori entiendo que necesites tiempo, pero no puedes hacer esto, estamos a plena mita de la grabacion de la pelicula-le dijo levantándose y caminado hacia ella-piénsalo bien.

Tori: ya lo pensé y ya esta decidido-dijo muy segura-voy a retirarme, no digo que será para siempre, pero a hora necesito estar con mi hija, mi deber es velar por ella-le dijo muy tranquila.

Lena: contratare cien niñeras si quieres-le dijo muy rápido si quieres contrato a Nanny McPhee

Tori: no quiero cien niñeras Lena y esa niñera solo sale en peliculas no es real-le dijo muy molesta-quiero dedicarme a mi hija por completo, ser madre las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete día a la semana, mi única prioridad en este momento es mi hija-tomo un poco de aire-así que esta decidido venderé la casa y me mudare a Suiza-le dijo muy segura.

Lena: cuanto tiempo estarás allá-le pregunta muy despacio.

Tori: como mínimo un año Lena-le dijo muy tranquila.

Lena: de acuerdo-dio un pequeño suspiro-se que necesitas tiempo y te lo daré-abrazo a la morena.

Tori: gracias Lena-le dijo muy sonriente-eres super te quiero.

Lena: cuando te vas-le pregunta separándose de la joven.

Tori: pasado mañana-le dijo muy tranquila-si necesitas que firme algo avísame Lena.

Lena: claro yo te avisare-pensó un momento-tendré algunos inconvenientes con unos productores pero nada que una buena indemnización no pueda arreglar-dijo muy tranquila

Tori: no vemos Lena-se despidió de su representante dándole un fuerte abrazo-gracias por todo.

Lena: serás una gran madre Tori ya veras-le dijo separándose de la morena.

Tori: gracias-camino hasta la puerta y salió de la oficina de Lena.

Jade abrió la puerta del cuarto de Jenny muy despacio y pudo ver que la niña se había quedado dormida, se acerco lentamente hasta la cama y con sumo cuidado se sentó aun lado de la pequeña, cuando la niña sintió el peso del cuerpo de la gotica sobre el colchón de inmediato abrió los ojos.

Jenny: mami-dijo muy suavemente.

Jade: dime amor-le pregunta muy dulcemente.

Jenny: esa molesta conmigo-le pregunta muy despacio.

Jade: no cielo-le dijo muy suavemente- no lo estoy.

Jenny: lamento todo lo que te dije-le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama-y por llamarte Jade.

Jade: yo también-abrazo a la pequeña-Jen escúchame bien-se separo del cuerpo de la niña-eres lo mas importante en mi vida, y no me arrepiento de haberte tenido, solo estaba enojada cundo dije esas cosas, pero nada de eso era cierto-le dijo muy dulcemente-te amo mi vida.

Jenny: yo también te amo-dijo muy sonriente.

Jade: a hora quiero hablarte de tu padre-le dijo muy tranquila-Jen.

Jenny: dejaras que vuelva-le pregunta muy ilusionada.

Jade: no cariño, papi no va a volver-tomo un poco de aire-hay ciertas cosas que debes saber de tu padre-pensó un momento-papi es un ser humano como cualquiera, tienes virtudes y también comete errores, y el se equivoco, me engaño con otra mujer y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar, esa es la razón por la cual no dejo que papi regrese a casa-le dijo muy suavemente.

Jade: mi papi es malo-dijo muy triste.

Jade: no cariño, no es malo-abrazo a su pequeña-simplemente comete equivocaciones como cualquier ser humano-se separo de su hija-y cuando uno se equivoca debe aprender a asumir las consecuencias de esas equivocaciones y a vivir con ellas y tu papa es uno de esos mi vida.

Jenny: estoy muy triste-dijo llorando.

Jade: esta bien cariño, todo va estar bien-dijo abrazándola fuertemente-vamos a estar bien las dos.

Jade abrazo muy fuertemente a su pequeña mientras esta solo lloraba sobre sus brazos, la gotica no podía evitar que se le partiera el corazón cada vez que escucha el llanto de su pequeña hija. Tori llego a su casa y encontró a sus padres en la sala leyendo, entro muy despacio y solo los miro por un momento.

Holly: hola-dijo muy feliz-hace cuanto que estas ahí-le pregunta muy sonriente.

Tori: acabo de llegar-dijo muy tranquila-necesito hablar con ustedes-le dijo sentándose en medio de los dos-pero no se pongan como locos.

David: tú dirás-le dijo dejando de leer.

Tori: necesito anunciarles que no vamos a Suiza-dijo muy rápido.

Holly/David: que-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Holly: cuando decidimos eso-le pregunta muy sorprendida-porque yo no me acuerdo.

Tori: de hecho lo decidí-dijo muy tranquila-necesito alejarme de todo por un tiempo y pensé que irnos al racho en Suiza seria lo mejor para mi y Alicia.

David: Tori no puedes tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin consultarnos es algo muy serio-le dijo algo serio mirando a Tori.

Tori: lo se-tomo un poco de aire-pro no puedo estar en esta casa sin que recordar a Emma en cada rincón-pensó un momento-necesito poner mucha distancia de por medio.

Holly: y que va pasar con tu carrera, la pelicula-le pregunta muy rápido.

Tori: todo eso esta suspendido por el momento-dio un pequeño suspiro-el único trabajo que quiero en este momento es el de ser madre a tiempo completo-dijo muy tranquila-si ustedes se quieren quedar lo entiendo, pero yo me voy-dijo muy segura.

David: no cariño, no vamos contigo, es solo que nos tomaste desprevenidos (le dijo muy suavemente)

Holly: claro, no te dejaremos sola-se acerco y la abrazo-te amamos.

David: si te amos-dijo sumándose al abrazo-Tori

Tori: gracias iré a ver a Alicia-dijo separándose de sus padres.

Tori subió las escaleras mientras era observada por sus padres quienes después que la morena se les perdió de vista se miraron uno al otro y como diciéndose con la mirada todo estará bien. Trina entro a la casa de Jade y encontró a la pelinegra sentada en la sala de la casa con la mirada perdida, se acerco a ella muy despacio.

Trina: que paso-le pregunta sentándose a su lado-Jade

Jade: hable con Jenny acerca de lo que me dijiste-le dijo muy suavemente.

Trina: y como lo tomo-le pregunta muy tranquila-la Jade numero dos.

Jade: no muy bien-tomo un poco de aire-lloro hasta que se quedo dormida-bajo la mirada- pero tenias razón Trina ella tenia que saber la verdad.

Trina: hablarle con la verdad la ayudara se ser fuerte mas adelanteJade-paso un brazo por encima del hombro de Jade-todo estará bien.

Jade: gracias-le dijo dándole una sonrisa-y que poso en tu reunión-le pregunta muy tranquila-ya despidieron porque no sabes cantar.

Trina: jajaja que chistosa-dijo muy molesta-recuerdas que te dije que trabajaría con Victoria Vega mi prima.

Jade: quien-pregunta muy rápido.

Trina: en verdad tengo que decirte de nuevo quien es-le dijo muy seria-Jade West.

Jade: lo lamento Trina, pero mi cabeza últimamente no retiene mucha información-dijo muy apenada-sorry amiga.

Trina: en fin-dijo muy rápido-ya no podre trabajar con ella-dijo muy tranquila-en la nueva pelicula de ella.

Jade: porque-le pregunta muy curiosa-que paso.

Trina: al parecer-pensó un momento-bueno al parecer no, se va a retirar del medio por un tiempo y suspendió todo, sus peliculas, sus contratos, todo-dijo muy tranquila-esta loca.

Jade: porque se retira-le pregunta sin entender nada.

Trina: no me dijeron-le dijo muy suavemente.

Jade: que mal por ella-dijo muy suavemente.

Trina: si-dijo muy tranquila-debo irme-dijo levantándose del sofá.

Jade: pensé que te quedarías esta noche a ver una pelicula de terror-le dijo muy suavemente.

Trina: me encantaría, pero no puedo-le dijo muy sonriente-Jade alias tijeras West.

Jade: tienes una cita ardiente-le dijo muy sonriente-verdad picarona Vega.

Trina: oh si super ardiente-dijo muy tranquila-te veo mañana-se acerco y le dio un beso la frente a su amiga-te quiero West.

Jade: yo tambien Vega-dijo muy tranquila-nos vemos.

Trina salió de la casa de Jade, mientras que Jade subió las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de su pequeña hija, entro y la vio dormida, se acerco sin hacer ruido y se acostó en la cama junto a su pequeña y se quedo viéndola fijamente.

Mientras que Tori estaba en la habitación de Alicia con la bebe en sus brazos, se sentó en una mecedora que estaba al lado de la cuna y comenzó a mecerse mientras mira a su pequeña

Jade y Tori miraban a sus pequeñas hijas dormir, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, pero no eran lágrimas de tristezas sino más bien lagrimas de felicidad por que la vida les podía permitir aquel hermoso momento de poder arrullar a sus pequeñas mientras dormían.

Tori se levanto de la mecedora y acomodo a su pequeña en la cuna le dio un dulce beso y camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo un momento y vio a hacia la cuna de su hija, mientras que Jade le dio un beso en la frente a su hija, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo un momento y vio hacia la cama de su pequeña hija.

Tori/Jade: lo hago por ti-dijeron al mismo tiempo-es lo mejor mi vida.

Bueno eso es todo mi lectores nos vemos pronto

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS RW SON UNOS AMORES

BESOS Y SALUDOS

Lina:)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco la historia es una adaptacion que la autora Miss Writer 05 me permidio adaptar para traercelas a ustedes al universo Jori

Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten mis lectores.

Capitulo V

La Soledad Involuntaria

UN AÑO DESPUES

Ya había pasado un año desde todos aquellos acontecimientos en las vidas de Tori y Jade, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces en la vida de ambas, Tori se había ido a Europa con sus padres y su pequeña hija, siempre estaba en contacto con Lena, ella la mantenía informada acerca de todo lo que ocurría en el mundo desde su partida, también hablaba con Maria, la joven después de tres meses logro salir del coma, claro que este le dejo algunas secuelas, por un tiempo no pudo hablar bien, ni mover sus piernas, con terapia fue superando eso poco a poco las dificultades del habla, pero después de un año aun no podía mover muy bien sus piernas, es por eso que tenia que permanecer en silla de ruedas, claro Tori sabia que Maria lograría levantarse de esa silla de ruedas, ella era fuerte y si había sobrevivido a ese terrible accidente, una simple parálisis no la detendría, Tori se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su hija, lo único que hacia las pocas veces que no estaba con su hija era escribir canciones, al principio penso que era buena idea dedicarse a la musica pero almenos lo quire intentar, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a extrañar ese ambiente, pero tenia claro que volvería cuando estuviera lista, y después de un año la morena ya consideraba que estaba lista, no había sido fácil por la situación que le había tocado pasar, pero tenia mucho por lo que salir adelante y lo principal era su hija, su bella Alicia, así que el momento había llegado, Tori Vega retornaría a EEUU, pero decidió que no quería seguir viviendo en Los Ángeles, es por eso que compro un pent-house en New York, específicamente en Manhattan.

Po su parte Jade continuo con su vida, al principio no le fue fácil ya que tuvo una época difícil con su hija Jenny, la pequeña durante unos meses continuo insistiendo que perdonara a su padre aun después de saber que esta había engañado a Jade, pero poco a poco la gotica le fue haciendo entender a su hija que por mas que ella lo deseara su papa no volvería a la casa, después de aquella charla la pequeña Jenny había cambiado su actitud, volvió a ser la niña dulce y obediente que era desde un principio, Jade se había concentrado en su carrera y su hija dejando como secundario todo lo demás, aun no estaba divorciada porque Beck se negaba a firmar el divorcio, Jade había tratado de ser paciente, pero la actitud por parte del joven dejaba mucho que desear, la gotica le advirtió que si no firmaba por la buenas, tomaría la opción del divorcio forzado, ya estaba cansada de tener la misma discusión con Beck todo el tiempo, su mayor apoyo todo ese tiempo fue Trina quien casi siempre estaba en casa de la pelinegra, la única manera que no estuviera con Jade y Jenny era cuando estaba haciendo alguna presentación, estuviera en alguna entrevista, grabando u andará de fiesta con alguna chica, la media latina había madurado mucho musical mente, pero aun continuaba siendo la misma rompe corazones de siempre y eso sin duda alguna le gustaba.

Mientras que Beck Oliver era el que mas había cambiado ese año, pero lastimosamente ese cambio no era para bien, el joven estaba completamente fundido en las drogas, se volvió adicto a la cocaína, heroína, y estupefacientes desde su separación con Jade no le importaba nada, ni siquiera Jenny, casi nunca iba a verla y siempre le mentía a la pequeña diciéndole que estaba ocupado con su música y la muy inocente se lo cría, lo cierto es que su carrera estaba apunto de irse por un caño ya que nunca estaba en buenas condiciones para cantar, las presentaciones de su banda cada vez eran mas decadentes, las críticos lo atacaban como fieras y al el no parecía importarle, esta decidido a matarse de una sobredosis, por su parte Andre estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible porque su amigo dejara las drogas, pero este no lo quería escuchar, el pobre de Andre ya no sabia que mas hacer, prácticamente Beck estaba derrumbando con los pies lo que tanto les había costado construir.

CIUDAD DE NEW YORK

Jade estaba sacando unas fotografías al aire libre, eran unas fotos de la época de las damas antañonas, todo estaba decorado de esa manera, había modelos con trajes, había un carruaje, todo se veía muy bien, y Jadeestaba muy entretenida con su trabajo.

Jade: BIEN QUE COMIENCE A ANDAR EL CARRUAJE-grito a uno de los técnicos-MUY BIEN ASI, DESPACIO-decía mientras sacaba las fotos del carruaje andando-PERFECTO ESO ES TODO GRACIAS-les grito a todos los presentes.

Jade comenzó a alejarse del sitio cuando escucho que la llamaban, conocía esa voz, era Trina, la gotica se detuvo y se giro para encontrarse con su mejor amiga.

Jade: pensé que no vendrías-le dijo muy tranquila-pense que estabas matando a la gente con tu canto.

Trina: jajaja que chistosa estamos West-le dijo muy sonriente-a cabo de llegar así que me quede parada por ahí-le dijo muy tranquila.

Jade: de casualidad por donde te paraste había alguna modelo Vega-le pregunta muy sarcástica.

Trina: por favor Jade loca West-le dijo tratando de sonar ofendida-yo no haria eso nunca.

Jade: Catrina Vega-le dijo muy seria y con una mirada asesina.

Trina: en realidad eran tres modelos-dijo muy rápido-y están preciosas, están por allá-le señalo el sitio-super preciosas.

Jade: tú no tienes remedio-le dijo alejándose de su amiga-madura Vega.

Trina: de que hablas-le pregunta siguiéndola-soy super madura West.

Jade: de que nunca te vas a centrar en una sola chica, siempre andarás con una horita y otra después, muy difícil veo que te enamores-le dijo muy tranquila-Trina

Trina: cuando una persona se enamora se le complica la vida-dijo muy tranquila-el amor es para los tontos mirate a ti.

Jade: eso no es cierto-le dijo muy seria-Trina estar enamorado es maravilloso, a mi me gusta estar enamorada-le dijo muy sonriente-solo que no es mi momento todavia.

Trina: si claro-le dijo muy sarcástica- no es tu momento.

Jade: que no este enamorada a hora, no significa que no me quiera enamorar mas adelante-le dijo muy tranquila-solo que he decidido que no voy a salir a buscarlo, tendrá que venir a mi, y entonces sonaran las campanas.

Trina: de que hablas-le pregunta confundida-tu si que estas loca hermana.

Jade: mi abuela siempre me dijo, que cuando uno se enamora escucha campanas y hasta a hora yo no he escuchado el primer campanazo y no estoy loca Trina-dijo molesta.

Trina: campanas-le pregunta muy confundida-que clase de campanas.

Jade: si campanas-le respondió muy sonriente-y nose de que clase de campanas oky-y la miro seria.

Jade y Trina subieron al carro de la gotica y se pusieron rumbo al colegio de Jenny, la pequeña tenia la presentación de una obra escolar y ellas no podían faltar. Mientras que en el apartamento de Beck, Andre tocaba la puerta del apartamento como loco, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, el joven esta histérico, sin pensarlo dos veces le metió una patada a la puerta y la abrió, entro al lugar en busca de su amigo, vio que no estaba en la sala, luego se dirigió hacia el dormitorio y encontró a Beck dormido con una botella de whisky en la mano como siempre estaba.

Andre: BECK-le grito muy enojado-ven acá bastardo-lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrujo para que este reaccionara.

Beck: que pasa amigo-le pregunta medio adormilado.

Andre: IMBECIL-le grito pegándolo contra la pare-por tu culpa perdimos a la disquera.

Beck: de que hablas-le pregunta sin entender-amigo.

Andre: de que hablo-le dijo muy enojado-teníamos un concierto y tuvimos que suspender porque tu no llegaste-le dijo furioso-Asdrúbal se puso furioso y nos retiro su apoyo, a hora no tenemos nada-le dijo azotándolo contra la pare-la disquera nos despidió idiota.

Beck: Andre-le dijo Beck-solo cálmate.

Andre:-soltó a su amigo-esta era nuestra única oportunidad de salvar nuestra imagen y tu la tiraste a un caño-le dijo casi llorando-te lo he pedido mil veces, te lo he pedido de mil maneras, deja las drogas, pero a ti pareciera que no te importa nada-le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Beck: eso no es cierto amigo-le dijo avergonzado-la banda me importa mucho, pero no puedo dejas las drogas, es lo único que me quita el dolor de la ausencia de Jade-le dijo casi llorando-me hace mucha falta amigo.

Andre: no Beck, ya no mas, todo tiene un limite y mi paciencia llego a su limite-tomo un poco de aire-estas fuera de la banda, ya no te quiero ver mas.

Beck: que tu no puedes sacarme de la banda-le dijo muy enojado-yo mando la banda.

Andre: claro que puedo y lo estoy haciendo-le dijo muy serio-si te quieres matar, bien hazlo, yo ya no te voy a detener, contigo es imposible tratar de racionar, me canse de que lo que te digo te entre por un oído y te salga por el otro,-le dijo muy molesto-estas solo Beck solo.

Beck: vamos Andre-le dijo muy serio-yo soy tu amigo, tu compadre, no puedes hacerme esto-le dijo casi llorando-iré a rehabilitación lo prometo solo no me saques de la banda.

Andre: si ve a rehabilitación, pero de igual manera esta fuera de la banda-le dijo caminado hacia la puerta-piensa en tu hija, que dirá si se entera que su héroe no es mas que una adicto bueno para nada-le dijo muy duramente-piensa en ella Beck.

Beck: IMBECIL-le grito al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un golpe, pero este logro esquivarlo y Beck termino metiéndole el puño a la pare.

Andre: adiós Beck, te veré en tu funeral, que por lo que veo será muy pronto-le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Beck: NO TE NECESITO-le grito muy enojado mientras se sostenía la mano herida-NO NECESITO A NADIE-grito casi llorando-no necesito a nadie-dijo entre dientes-a nadie solo a mi.

Jade y Trina estaban observando como Jenny actuaba en la obra de la escuela, ambas chicas estaban muy felices al ver como la niña se desenvolvía con facilidad sobre el escenario.

Trina: tiene talento-dijo muy sonriente-me recuerda a ti cuando estabas en Hollywood Arts.

Jade: bastante, si tiene eso que recuerda la escuela-dijo muy orgullosa-al igual que Beck tiene talento para decepcionar a su hija-dijo muy enojada-juro que cuando lo vea le voy a cortar su pelo con mis tijeras ya veras-dijo muy molesta.

Trina: yo ya sabia que no vendría-dijo muy tranquila-el nunca viene a nada que tenga que ver con Jenny y yo te lo aguando mientras le picas el pelo ese de mujer que tiene.

Jade: no se hasta donde piensa llegar Beck con esa actitud que tiene-dijo muy molesta-me esta cansando ya.

Trina: pues no creo que llegue muy lejos-dijo sin apartar la vista del escenario-de seguro su funeral será muy pronto-dijo muy tranquila-muy pronto.

Jade: de que hablas Vega-le pregunta sin entender.

Trina: sabes que el y yo compartimos casa disquera cierto-le pregunta muy suavemente.

Jade: si -le respondió muy tranquila-que con eso.

Trina:-tomo un poco de aire-se corren rumores de pasillos que la disquera esta apunto de despedir a la banda de Beck por el incumplimiento de contrato que han tenido-le dijo muy suavemente-y que esto se debe a que Beck esta metido hasta el cuello en drogas.

Jade: Beck esta drogándose-le pregunta muy sorprendida-eso no me lo esperaba.

Trina: bueno eso dicen las malas lenguas y la mía que no es muy buena-dijo muy tranquila.

Jade: no puedo creerlo-dijo sin salir de su asombro-si eres muy bocona Trina.

Trina: por favor Jade-le dijo muy seria-últimamente casi no visita a Jade, siempre le esta inventando excusas y recuerdo que la ultima vez que lo vimos no lucia nada saludable-le dijo muy suavemente-parecia un indigente.

Jade: pero que imbécil es ese hombre-dijo muy enojada-ahora si que lo voy a matar.

Trina: ya cállate West que quiero saber si el pato se salva o no-le dijo muy tranquila.

Jade: pero hace cuanto que están estos rumores de que Beck se droga-le pregunta muy rápido a la medio latina-vamos Trina habla.

Trina: desde hace un buen tiempo-le dijo sin mirarla-ya deja de hablar-le pidió muy tranquila-loca West.

Jade: Trina te recuerdo que estamos hablando del padre de mi hija-le dijo algo molesta-y no me importa el pato ese.

Trina: y lo entiendo-le dijo muy seria-pero a diferencia de Beck loser ese pato esta luchando por su vida-le dijo muy rápido-haci que shhhh.

Jade: por dios Trina el pato se muere-dijo muy molesta-feliz.

Trina: QUE WEST-grito muy rápido-COMO QUE EL PATO SE MUERE-grito desesperada.

Jade: ya baja la voz-le dijo viendo para todos lados-la niña lo abraza muy fuerte y lo asfixia-le dijo en un tono de voy muy bajo-y fin de la historia.

Trina: a ver si entiendo, la niña mata al pato-le pregunta confundida.

Jade: pues si-le dijo muy feliz mirando a Trina.

Trina: que clase de escuela es esta que presenta ese tipo de material a los niños trabajan contigo West-le dijo muy seria-le pasare una queja a la directora.

Jade: eso me muero por verlo-dijo muy sonriente-y no trabajan conmigo Vega oky.

Trina: bueno uno nunca sabe West-le dijo Trina.

La obra termino, todos lo presentes aplaudieron, Jade y Trina fueron a buscar a Jenny que se encontraba detrás del escenario.

Jade: Jenny-la llamo muy sonriente.

Jenny: MAMI-grito y corrió a los brazos de la gotica-vistes como actué-le pregunta muy emocionada.

Jade: si amor estuviste maravillosa-le dijo muy feliz-hermosa.

Trina: maravillosa es poco, mereces un óscar-le dijo muy sonriente-Jade numero dos.

Jenny tía Trin-dijo saltando de los brazos de su madre a los de su tía-te gusto a obra-le pregunta muy feliz-me pareci a Jade verdad.

Trina: bromeas me fascino-dijo muy feliz-estuviste maravillosa y si eres igual que tu madre -le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jenny: y mi papi-les pregunta muy rápido-llego.

Jade: el, bueno el-buscaba una excusa.

Trina: el esta ocupado en un concierto pero te manda a decir que te quiere y pronto te vera -le dijo muy rápido.

Jenny: siempre me hace lo mismo-dijo muy triste no me quiere.

Jade: cariño no te pongas así-le dijo cargando a su hija-papi te quiere es solo que el también se equivoca-le dijo muy suavemente.

Trina: muy bien, pizza y helado-dijo muy rápido-Jade invita.

Jenny: SI PIZZA-grito muy emocionada.

Jade: muy graciosa-le dijo a Santana- muy graciosa Vega.

Trina: oye salve la situación West-le dijo muy sonriente-deberías agradecerme.

Jenny: vamos no perdamos tiempo-dijo bajándose de los brazos de Jade-vamos-comenzó a correr.

Jade: espera-dijo corriendo detrás de la pequeña-no corras Jenny.

Trina: porque hay que correr, le darán un premio a quien llegue primero-dijo corriendo detrás de ella.

Jade, Trina y Jenny salieron rumbo a la pizzería, Trina y Jade trataban siempre de mantener muy ocupada a la pequeña West para que no pensara mucho en los desplantes que le hacia su padre.

Tori ya tenia casi dos semana que había arribado a EEUU, específicamente a la ciudad de New York, sus padres decidieron quedarse en Suiza, ya que la tranquilidad de aquel racho los había cautivado y no querían salir de ahí, pero le prometieron a su hija que volverían pronto, solo querían disfrutar un tiempo solos mas nada. Tori estaba en la sala de su pent-house hablando por teléfono con su padre David.

Tori: si papa estoy bien-decía mientras hablaba por teléfono y caminaba por la sala-no te preocupes, si también esta bien, dios solo hace dos días que hable con ustedes y ya estas histérico-le dijo a su padre muy divertida-en este momento esta con la muchacha que la cuida, no es cualquier muchacha papa, Lena personalmente la escogió a ella, y antes de escogerla le hizo un estudio sociológico y es la que mejor esta capacitada, además yo siempre estoy aquí-tomo un poco de aire-de acuerdo, te veré pronto, adiós, yo también te amo-colgó el teléfono-pero que pesado es ese hombre-dijo muy tranquila-esta loco.

Rachel agarro su libro que esta en uno del sofá, se sentó y y comenzo a leer por un tiempo.

Rachel termino de leer y puso el libro en el sofá cuando le habaron.

Fantasma de Emma: Hola-dijo sentada en uno de los sofá-Tori.

Tori: tu no existe-le dijo muy tranquila-eres producto de mi imaginación, me lo dijo mi sicólogo.

Fantasma de Emma: tu subconsciente para ser mas especifico-dijo muy sonriente.

Tori: creo que los antidepresivos me dejaron males secundarios estoy loca-dijo levantándose del sofá.

Emma: cariño tu no tomarías antidepresivos aunque los desearas-le dijo muy sonriente-y no estas loca.

Tori: que quieres Emma-le pregunta muy tranquila.

Fantasma de Emma: estas muy sola cariño-le dijo muy triste-tu soledad comienza a preocuparme y a ti comienza afectarte-le dijo muy suavemente.

Tori: de que hablas-le pregunta muy confundida-no estoy sola Emma tengo a Alicia oky.

Fantasma de Emma: si lo estas-le dijo muy rápido-tanto que ya hasta comienzas a imaginar que estas hablando conmigo Tori.

Tori:-tomo un poco de aire-es que contigo era muy fácil hablar Emma-le dijo muy sonriente.

Fantasma de Emma: pero yo ya no estoy cariño-le dijo muy suavemente-y tu tienes que seguir adelante, me prometiste que seguirías adelante Victoria Vega.

Tori: recuerdo lo que te prometí-le dijo muy seria.

Fantasma de Emma: entonces porque no lo cumples-le dijo muy molesta-quiero que seas feliz Tori, quiero que vuelvas a sonreír como lo hacías antes, quiero que salgas de esa soledad involuntaria que te esta volviendo loca-le dijo muy duramente-quiero que te vuelvas a enamorar, necesito que te vuelvas a enamorar Tori.

Tori: porque estas tan empeñada en que me enamore de nuevo-le pregunta muy rápido-que ganas tu con eso Emma.

Fantasma de Emma: mis alas-le dijo muy tranquila.

Tori: de que hablas-le pregunta confundida.

Fantasma de Emma: aun no he podido ganarme mis alas y si te ayudo a encontrar el camino para salir de esta soledad, me darán mis alas-dijo muy sonriente-de esta soledad, que esta volviendo loca Tori.

Tori: interesante historia-dijo muy tranquila-Emma.

Fantasma de Emma: Tori ya déjame ir, yo no voy a volver así que es inútil tu espera-le dijo muy suavemente-así que cariño ya deja de hablar con tu esposa muerta y sal a pasear un rato -le dio una calidad sonrisa-vamos Tori sal.

Tori: no quiero pasear-le dijo muy rápido-Emma Castillo.

Fantasma de Emma: si quieres-le dijo muy suavemente-hazme caso sal a pasear Tori-le guiño un ojo-sonaran las campanas.

Tori: espera-dijo rápido-Emma.

Jessica: tori-dijo entrando a la sala-estas bien-le pregunta preocupada.

Tori: si estoy bien-dijo muy rápido-porque la pregunta Jess.

Jessica: juraría que te escuche hablando sola Tori-le dijo muy suavemente.

tori: de seguro era la tele-le dijo muy sonriente-sabes Jess creo que voy a salir un rato, necesito dar un paseo, tomar aire fresco-dijo agarrando su celular-vuelvo dentro de un rato -le dijo saliendo de la sala.

Jessica: claro-le dijo muy tranquila-nos vemos.

tori salió de su pent-house, tomo su auto y comenzó a manejar, luego de unos minutos se estaciono y se dispuso a seguir su paseo pero a pies, necesitaba analizar cada palabra que le había dicho el fantasma de Emma o lo que fuera, desde hace un tiempo siempre le pasaba lo mismo, se imaginaba que estaba hablando con ella y al final sus padres la encontraban hablando sola, incluso una vez le sugirieron que fuera a ver a un sicólogo, la morena necesitaba despejar su mente.

Jade, Trina y Jenny caminaba por una acera rumbo a la pizzería, cuando de pronto unos fans detuvieron a Trina para pedirle un autógrafo, la chica se distrajo atendiendo a sus fans, mientras que Jade permanecía a un lado viendo la situación al igual que Jenny, después de uno minutos la pequeña Jenny vio hacia el otro lado de la calle donde estaba una vendedora de globos que llamo bastante su atención.

Jenny: Mami quiero un globo-le dijo a Jade.

jade: ya mismo amor dame unos minutos-le dijo sin mirarla.

Jenny: no lo quiero ahora-le dijo muy rápido y arranco a correr.

Jade: JENNY-grito muy rápido al ver que la niña salió disparada-JENNY-volvió a gritarle cuando vio que la niña se lanzo hacia la carretera.

De pronto se escucho el ruido de un carro que había frenado de golpe, Jade sintió como su corazón se había paralizado y su rodillas temblaban, no podía dar un paso, estaba completamente paralizada, a la gotica le regreso el alma al cuerpo cuando vio que Jenny estaba siendo sujetada por una chica que la había agarrado antes de que pudiera pisar la carretera.

Jade: dios mío Jenny-dijo llegando hasta donde estaba su hija-no vuelvas a hacer eso entendiste, jamás se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo-le dijo a la niña muy molesta.

Jenny: yo solo quería un globo-le dijo muy asustada-Jade.

Jade: te pudo haber matado un carro Jen-le dijo muy seria-si no hubiera sido por ella-levanto la vista para ver a la chica-gracias en verdad-le dijo muy agradecida.

Chica: los niños son muy inquietos-dijo tratando de que bajara la tensión del ambiente.

Jade: no tienes ni idea-le dijo muy tranquila-soy Jade West-dijo extendiéndole su mano derecha.

Chica: Victoria Vega-dijo muy sonriente y tomando su mano-un gusto Jade West.

De pronto de la nada se escucho el redoblar de las campanas de una iglesia, ambas voltearon a ver de donde provenía el sonido y se dieron cuanta que estaba paradas cerca de una iglesia, ambas se miraron nuevamente y aun con sus manos tomas se dieron una dulce sonrisa.

Tori/Jade: campanas-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras continuaban sonriendo.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores queridos hasta la prosima

REC LEER MI NUEVA HISTORIA DOS POR UNO

GRACIAS POR SUS RW

Lina:)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco la historia es una adaptacion que la autora Miss Writer 05 me permidio adaptar para traercelas a ustedes al universo Jori

Capitulo VI

El Lado Positivo y El Lado Negativo

Trina: por dios que susto me distes-dijo cargando a Jenny-no vuelvas a hacer eso Jenny-le dijo muy seria.

Jenny: lo siento-le dijo muy apenada

Trina: no puedo enojarme contigo te quiero tanto-dijo abrazando fuertemente a la niña-oh por dios-dijo al ver que Jade aun sostenía la mano de la morena-Jade-dijo muy rápido

Jade: que-dijo muy tranquila, pero de pronto noto lo que Trina veía y soltó la mano de Tori muy rápido

Trina: -bajo a Jenny muy rápido-no puedo creer que seas tu-le dijo a Tori

Tori: hola-le dijo muy tímidamente a Trina-¿como estas Trina?-le pregunta dándole una calidad sonrisa

Jade: se conocen-les pregunta muy rápidamente

Trina: es Victoria Vega mi prima Jade-le dijo muy emocionada a la gotica

Jade: Quien-pregunta sin entender

Trina:-le dio una mirada asesina a Jade-ignórala-le dijo muy rápido a Tori-que emoción Tori-dijo muy sonriente

Tori: y como estas Trina-le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: super bien y como estan mis tios-le pregunta muy sonriente

Tori: Estan bien-le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: nos vamos Trina-le dijo muy molesta

Jenny: creí que iríamos a comer pizza-dijo algo molesta

Jade: claro-dijo muy rápido-vamos-dijo tomando la mano de la niña-Tori quieres venir con nosotras-le pregunta muy suavemente a la morena

Trina: si acompáñanos por favor Tori-le pidió muy amablemente

Tori: la verdad es que me encantaría-les dijo muy sonriente

Jade: bien vamos-le dijo muy sonriente

Las cuatro llegaron a la pizzería, ubicaron una mesa y se sentaron, Trina al lado de Tori, Jade al lado de Jenny y Tori y Jade quedaron frente a frente.

Trina: no sabia que habías regresado al país-le dijo muy suavemente a Tori

Tori: regrese hace dos semanas-le dijo muy tranquila-y no he querido que nadie se entere

Trina: cuando volverás a las peliculas-le pregunta muy emocionada

Jade: Trina porque no vamos a ordenar-le dijo muy seria

Trina: claro-dijo levantándose de su silla

Jade: ya volvemos no saques tus tijeras porfavor-le dijo a su hija

Trina y Jade se fueron a ordenar mientras que Tori se quedo en la mesa con la pequeña Jenny.

Jenny: quien eres y porque mi tía se emociono tanto contigo-le pregunta muy seria

Tori: solo soy su prima, que a veces a hace peliculas-le respondió muy suavemente a la pequeña

Jenny: a como mi papi pero el canta-dijo muy emocionada

Tori: tu papa es cantante-le pregunta muy sonriente

Jenny: si-dijo muy feliz-yo antes solía acompañarlo a sus presentaciones, pero ya no tanto-esto último lo dijo muy triste

Tori: que mal-le dijo muy suavemente-de seguro pronto volverás acompañarlo

Jenny: espero que así sea-dijo con una mirada triste

Tori: oye tienes que tener fe en tu padre-le dijo muy tiernamente-de seguro hace todo lo que puede

Mientras que Jade esta regañando a Trina mientras esperaban por las pizzas.

Jade: podrías no atosigar a la pobre chica Vega-le dijo muy molesta-va creer que la invitamos para hacerle un interrogatorio Trina

Trina: pues justamente para eso fue que le pedí que viniera, hace tiempo que no hablo con ella West-dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Trina-le dijo muy seria-le pedí que viniera porque gracias a ella no le paso nada a Jenny -tomo un poco de aire-por favor compórtate, se que es tu prima pero compórtate -le dijo mirándola seria

Trin: de acuerdo West-dijo resignada y un poco molesta

Jade: bien vamos-dijo agarrando las pizzas

Ambas volvieron a la mesa y pudieron notar que Tori estaba al lado de Jenny, se había cambiado de lugar y estaban sonriendo muy amenamente.

Jade: veo que la están pasando bien-dijo muy sonriente

Tori: como no-dijo sonriendo-tu hija es muy divertida y ama las tijeras que es muy raro en una niña.

Jade: te mostro las tijeras-le pregunta muy tranquila

Tori: si y son bien bonitas para ser unas tijeras-dijo muy sonriente

Trina: en definitiva mi sobrina esta loca como su madre-dijo sonriendo y Jade la miro mal pero luego miro a Tori

Tori: a que te dedicas Jade-le pregunta mirándola

Jade: soy fotógrafa-dijo muy tranquila

Jenny: la mejor del mundo-dijo muy feliz

Jade: no exageres-le dijo dándole una sonrisa a su hija

Tori: oye los niños siempre dicen la verdad-le dijo muy rápido

Jade:-vio a Tori con una gran sonrisa-bueno eso es cierto

Trina: también los ebrios-dijo muy rápido mirándolas

Jade: Trina-le dijo muy seria

Trina: que es verdad-dijo muy tranquila

Jenny: que es un ebrio-pregunta confundida

Jade: dícese de una persona que este bajo los efectos del alcohol y muchas veces no mide su comportamiento o vocabulario-le explico a su hija

Trina: entre paréntesis Beck Oliver-dijo

Jade: Trina- le dijo muy enojada

Trina: perdón-dijo muy rápido-se me salió

Tori: quien es Beck Oliver-le pregunta a Trina

Jenny: mi papi-dijo muy sonriente

Tori: ah ya veo-dijo tratando de entender

Después de quince minutos el ambiente se había vuelto muy ameno para las cuatro, Tori siempre reía de cómo Jade regañaba a Trina y a Jenny, disfrutaba de aquella escena.

Trina: oye Tori te importaría si te pidiera un favor-le pregunta muy suavemente a la morena

Tori: no dime-le dijo muy tranquila

Trina: colaborarías conmigo en nuevo disco-le pregunta algo nerviosa

Tori: solo con una condición-le dijo muy rápido-que sea una de mis canciones-le dijo muy suavemente-tengo una que te gustara-le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: por mi esta bien-dijo muy feliz

Jenny: tienes hijos-le pregunta muy rápido

Jade: Jenny-le dijo muy seria

Tori: tranquila (le dijo a Jade) si cariño tengo una hija-le dijo muy sonriente

Jenny: que edad tiene-le pregunta muy suavemente

Tori: un año-le dijo muy suavemente

Jade: en serio-le pregunta a Tori

Tori: si-le dijo muy sonriente-se llama Alicia-dijo muy sonriente

Trina: entonces es por eso que te retiraste-le dijo muy tranquila-querías ser madre Tori

Jade:-noto lo nerviosa que se esta poniendo Tori-bueno dejen el interrogatorio-les dijo a Trina y a Jenny

Trina: Jenny vamos a comprarte un helado-le dijo a su sobrina

Jenny: si helado-dijo muy feliz-quieren helado-les pregunta a su mama y a Tori

Jade: no gracias-le dijo a su pequeña hija

Tori: estoy bien, la pizza me lleno bastante-dijo muy sonriente

Jade: (vio como su hija se alejaba junto con Trina-lamento que te maten a preguntas-le dijo muy apenada a la morena

Tori: no esta bien-dijo muy tranquila-estoy acostumbrada (pensó un momento) pero nunca una niña de seis años me había preguntado todo lo que me pregunta tu hija-le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: si es muy inteligente-dijo muy orgullosa

Tori: se nota-dijo muy tranquila mirándola

Jade: y tu hija como es-le pregunta muy suavemente

Tori: es como su madre-dijo muy sonriente-rebelde, inquieta, se fastidia con todo, tiene una dulce sonrisa y una mirada soñadora-dijo muy feliz

Jade: como tu-le dijo muy rápido-porque dijiste que es como su madre y me imagino que te refieres a ti-le pregunta muy suavemente

Tori: no-dijo muy tranquila-me refiero a mi esposa Emma-le dijo muy suavemente

Jade: eres casada-le pregunta muy rápido

Tori: de hecho-pero no pudo continuar porque el celular de Jade comenzó a sonar

Jade: lo siento-le dijo a la morena antes de atender-si con ella habla-dijo mientras hablaba por su celular-como-dijo con tono de preocupación-hace cuanto, oh por dios-dijo muy angustiada- en seguida salgo para allá-dijo muy rápido

Tori: pasa algo-le pregunta muy rápido al ver la cara que tenía la pelinegra

Jade: es el padre de Jenny-dijo muy preocupada-acaba de ingresar en un hospital, y al parecer esta muy mal-dijo muy preocupada-tengo que ir para allá

Trina: pasa algo-cuando regreso a la mesa y vio la cara de Jade

Jade: tengo que hablar contigo-dijo levantándose y llevándose a Trina

Tori: ven siéntate conmigo-le dijo a Jenny

Jenny: que pasa-le pregunta muy rápido a Tori

Tori: nada cosas de adultos-dijo muy suavemente

Después de unos minutos Trina y Jade regresaron a la mesa, la pelinegra tenia cara de que estaba apunto de darle algo.

Jade: mi cielo, te vas con tu tía a la casa, yo tengo que hacer una diligencia-le dijo a la pequeña -no vemos allá-le dio un beso en la frente a su hija

Jenny: bueno-dijo muy tranquila

Trina: bien-dijo cargando a la niña-por lo que quedad del resto de la tarde eres mía-le dijo muy sonriente a su sobrina

Jade: disculpa que nos vallamos así Vega-le dijo a la morena disculpándose

Tori: voy contigo-le dijo muy rápido a Jade

Jade: no hace falta de verdad-dijo muy rápido

Tori: no, en serio voy contigo-le dijo muy segura-estas muy nerviosa y no es recomendable que andes así sola-le dijo muy suavemente-deja que te acompañe

Trina: tiene razón Jade-le dijo muy suavemente-yo me quedaría mas tranquila

Jade: (tomo un poco de aire-bien-dijo resignada

Las cuatro salieron de la pizzería, Trina subió al auto de la pelinegra junto con Jenny, mientras que Tori y Jade se alejaron un poco del lugar en busca del auto de la morena. Después de unos 20 minutos de recorrido, Tori y Jade llegaron al hospital donde se encontraba Beck, se acercaron a la recepción de emergencia para pedir información.

Jade: disculpe-le dijo a la recepcionista

Recepcionista: si -dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Beck Oliver-dijo muy rápido-me llamaron que lo tenían ingresado aquí

Recepcionista: claro-tomo el teléfono-los familiares del señor Oliver están aquí-vio a Jade- usted es su esposa-le pregunta a la pelinegra

Jade: si-dijo muy rápido-bueno no-dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

Recepcionista: si o no-le pregunta confundida

Jade: bueno si, pero no-tomo un poco de aire-es el padre de mi hija-le dijo muy suavemente

Recepcionista: claro-dijo algo confundida y vio a Tori en busca de una respuesta

Tori: es el padre de su hija-le dijo muy tranquila

Medico: los familiares de Beck Oliver-le pregunto a la recepcionista

Recepcionista: su esposa-dijo señalando a Jade-o la madre de su hija-dijo muy sarcástica

Tori: eso fue desagradable-le dijo muy seria a la recepcionista

Jade: no importa-le dijo a Tori-que paso con Beck-le pregunta al medico

Medico: ingreso por una sobredosis de estupefacientes-le dijo muy suavemente afortunadamente lo encontraron a tiempo, pronto será llevado a una habitación-le dijo a la pelinegra-le organice una cita con la sicóloga del hospital

Jade: gracias-le dijo al medico

Medico: cuanto este en la habitación le avisaremos-le dijo antes de retirarse

Jade: sabía que era un idiota, pero no sabía a que grado-dijo muy molesta

Tori: mejor vamos a sentarnos-le dijo a la pelinegra-sabias que tu esposo tenia problemas con las drogas-le pregunta sentándose al lado de la pelinegra

Jade: no es mi esposo-le dijo muy rápido y vio la cara de confusión de la morena-hace una año que estamos separados (tomo un poco de aire) pero se niega a firmar el divorcio y a hora esto -dijo casi llorando

Tori: si que la has pasado duro cierto-le dijo muy suavemente

Jade: nunca creí que mi vida llegara a complicarse tanto-dijo muy triste-a veces siento que no puedo continuar

Tori: tienes a tu hija Jade-le dijo muy suavemente-hazlo por ella-le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos)

Jade: eres muy dulce-dijo colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Tori

Enfermera: disculpen-dijo interrumpiendo la escena

Jade: si-le pregunta muy rápido

Enfermera: el señor Oliver esta en su habitación-le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: esta despierto-le pregunta muy tranquila a la enfermera

Enfermera: si-le dijo muy rápido-quiere que la lleve con el

Jade: no se-dijo algo insegura y miro a Tori

Tori: ve, yo te espero aquí-le dijo muy tranquila

Jade se fue junto con la enfermera mientras que Tori permaneció sentada en la silla, Tori no podía evitar sentirse incomoda en un lugar así, le traía muy malos recuerdos, pero tomo un poco de aire y trato de mantenerse calmada. La enfermera llevo a Jade hasta la habitación de Beck que se encontraba en el tercer piso del hospital, la dejo en la puerta y luego se marcho, la pelinegra tomo un poco de aire antes de entrar a la habitación, luego con pasos muy cortos fue introduciéndose en esta, vio como Beck estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando escucho pasos en la habitación abrió los ojos muy rápidamente.

Beck: Jade estas aquí-dijo con una sonrisa estúpida

Jade: la pregunta es porque tu estas aquí-le dijo muy seria

Beck: te juro que yo-pero no pudo continuar porque la pelinegra no lo dejo

Jade: que no que-le dijo muy seria-que no te drogas, que tu carrera no esta apunto de irse al diablo, que no le vives mintiendo a nuestra hija cada vez que te llama para preguntarte cuando vas a ir a verla-le dijo muy molesta-crees que lo que estas haciendo esta bien, vas acabar con tu vida Beck y vas acabar con mi cordura-le reprocho muy duramente

Beck: yo nunca quise-pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por Jade

Jade: tu nunca quisiste serme infiel, tu nunca quisiste meterte en drogas y no lo volverás hacer -le dijo muy sarcástica-quizás eso te sirva a ti para dormir en las noche, pero yo no te creo ni media palabra

Beck: voy a ir a rehabilitación-dijo muy rápido-voy a curarme por ti y por Jenny-le dijo muy desesperado

Jade: si ve-le dijo muy seria-pero no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ti y por tu hija que a pesar de todo tu errores te ama con todo su corazón-le dijo suavemente-no arruines eso Beck

Beck: Andre me saco de la banda-dijo casi llorando-ya no me queda nada-dijo tratando de calmarse

Jade: esta Jenny-le dijo muy rápido-Beck hazlo por ella-le dijo muy suavemente-solo por ella

Beck: no le digas a mi hija lo que paso-le pidió muy suplicante-y estos meses que voy a estar en rehabilitación dile que estoy de viaje, por favor Jade

Jade: tranquilo-le dijo muy tranquila-pero debes saber que una vez que regreses tu mismo debes decirle donde estabas-le dijo muy suavemente-voy a tener fe de que se lo dirás Beck

Beck: de acuerdo-dijo muy suavemente

Jade: adiós Back-le dijo muy suavemente-espero que te recuperes pronto

Beck: adiós Jade-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Jade salió de la habitación de Beck, y se dirigió hacia emergencia donde se encontraba Tori, la morena estaba sentada con la mirada perdida, tomo un poco de aire y no pudo evitar que un recuerdo llegara a su mente.

Flashback

Medico: si no la sacamos morirá junto con su esposa, una vez que Emma deje de respirar la bebe solo tendrá un tiempo estimulado de 15 minutos,-sujeto a Tori por lo brazos- señora Vega su esposa ya se esta yendo, pero su hija aun tiene esperanza de sobrevivir, tiene que autorizarnos para que la saquemos

Tori: yo no-dijo llorando-yo,-no podía hablar ya que su llanto se lo impedía-quiero hablar con Emma, necesito a Emma-decía muy desesperada

Medico: escuche Emma ya no estará de acuerdo, pero esa bebe si, y necesito sacarla del vientre de su esposa para que pueda vivir-le dijo muy despacio-de seguro su esposa lo hubiera preferido así-le dijo muy suavemente-necesito la autorización-le pido muy despacio

Tori: esta-tomo un poco de aire-esta bien, saque a la bebe, salve a la bebe-le dijo llorando

Medico: de acuerdo-la soltó y entro nuevamente al quirófano

Flashback

Tori fue sacada de su recuerdo por la voz de Jade quien la llamaba algo angustiada al ver que esta no salía de su trance.

Tori: si-dijo volviendo en si

Jade: estas bien-le pregunta preocupada

Tori: si-dijo muy tranquila

Jade: pareces algo nerviosa-le dijo mirándola

Tori: es que (pensó un momento) no me gustan los hospitales-tomo un poco de aire-su olor me enferma-dijo un poco triste

Jade: te entiendo-dijo muy tranquila-mejor vamos

Tori: dejaras a tu esposo solo-le pregunta levantándose de la silla

Jade: primero no es mi esposo -le dijo muy rápido-y segundo el tiene que quedarse porque lo deben tener en observación, luego de aquí saldrá a una clínica de rehabilitación-dijo muy tranquila

Tori: al menos intentara rehabilitarse-le dijo muy suavemente

Jade: espero que por su bien lo logre-comento-bien nos vamos-le pregunta a Tori

Tori: claro, te llevo a tu casa-le pregunta muy suavemente

Jade: (dio un pequeño suspiro-si, a mi casa-dijo algo triste

Tori: te parece si nos tomamos un café-le dijo dándole una sonrisa

Jade: claro-le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-me parece bien Vega

Tori y Jade salieron del hospital, subieron al carro de Tori y se dirigieron hacia el café más cercano.

Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo perdon que lo subi tan tarde pero como tengo unas tres historias mas me retraso un poco pero aqui esta y mil gracias po sus Rw son unos dulces

Saludos

Lina;)


	8. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco la historia es una adaptacion que la autora Miss Writer 05 me permidio adaptar para traercelas a ustedes al universo Jori

Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo

Capitulo VII

Conociéndote

Tori y Jade se encontraban sentadas en un café, ambas permanecían en silencio mientras el camarero les entregaba su pedido.

Camarero: desean algo mas-les pregunta a las chicas.

Jade: no esta bien así-le dijo muy tranquila-gracias

Tori: (vio como el joven se retiro-como te sientes-le pregunta a la gotica

Jade: (pensó un momento-estoy bien-tomo un poco de aire-es solo que me preocupa mi hija

Tori: que le vas a decir-le pregunta mientras le da un sorbo a su capuchino- si puede saber

Jade: le prometí a Beck que no le diría lo que paso hoy-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café-pero tengo que inventar algo para justificar su ausencia-dijo algo preocupada

Tori: y crees que sea correcto mentirle Jade-le pregunta muy suavemente

Jade: no puedo decirle que su padre casi se mato de una sobredosis-le dijo muy molesta-no lo soportaría-dio un pequeño suspiro-además Beck me prometió que el se lo diría cuando regrese

Tori: ya entiendo-le dijo mirándola

Jade: odio a Beck Oliver-dijo muy molesta-a veces me pregunto si mi vida hubiera sido mas fácil si mis padres no me hubieran obligado a casarme con el-dijo muy triste

Tori: a que edad saliste embarazada-le pregunta mirándola

Jade: a los 16 años-comento-cuando les dije a mis padres que estaba embarazada lo primero que hicieron fue casarme, luego mi padre le dio trabajo a Beck en su empresa y comenzó todo

Tori: por tu tono de voz, me arriesgo a pensar que cuando dices que comenzó todo no te refieres exactamente a que comenzó un cuento de hadas-le dice con el ceño fruncido

Jade: (tomo un poco de aire-Beck siempre ha sido muy inmaduro, y después que nos casamos se volvió mas inmaduro, muchas veces faltaba al trabajo, no quería estudiar, estaba mas pendiente de su banda de rock que de mi, casi nunca me acompañaba al medico, pensé que después que naciera Jenny las cosas cambiarían, pero solo cambiaron un poco, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme con Jenny, pero aun seguía siendo inmaduro-dijo triste

Tori: porque no lo dejaste-le pregunta confundida

Jade: intente hacerlo-exclamo-pero no te voy a mentir, yo continuaba enamorada del, pero sabia que tenia que hacer algo para que el cambiara su actitud, entonces fue cuando decidí que después que nos graduáramos le dije que lo dejaría-vio directamente a los ojos de Tori

Tori: pero no tenias intenciones de dejarlo cierto-le pregunto

Jade: no-dijo-lo hice para ver si de esa manera el se corregía

Tori: y lo hizo-le pregunta muy suavemente

Jade: si-soltó un pequeño suspiro-me dijo que el me amaba y no se podría imaginar la vida sin mi o sin Jenny, desde entonces se decidió a hacer las cosas bien y las hizo, por un buen tiempo solo se dedico a mi, a Jenny y por su puesto a su música-le dijo tranquila-su banda comenzó a ganar fama y con el dinero que el ganaba me ayudo apagar mi carrera de fotógrafa, por un tiempo fuimos felices-dijo con una sonrisa triste

Tori: entonces que paso-le pregunta sin comprender

Jade: nada dura para siempre-dijo algo triste-y nuestra felicidad no era la excepción (pensó un momento) lo descubrí siéndome infiel-dijo casi llorando-después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, el no midió las consecuencias de sus actos, tiro a bajo el hogar que tanto nos había costado formar, arruino nuestra felicidad.

Tori: pero si en el pasado ya lo habías perdonado-le dijo-porque esta vez fue la excepción-le pregunta

Jade: es muy distinto-le dijo muy rápido-en el pasado yo le perdone ausencias, pero no infidelidad, eso si que no-dijo seria-si no estaba dispuesta a perdonárselo en el pasado cuando no tenia una carrera, con una hija y todo en mi contra, mucho menos lo haría a hora que tengo con que luchar y sobretodo una hija por quien ver-dijo muy segura

Tori: te entiendo-dijo tranquila

Jade: Beck siempre será un imbécil y lo mas doloroso es que dañara a quien esta a su lado y no puedo evitar pensar que Jenny descubra lo que es el realmente y salga lastimada-dijo casi llorando

Tori: a veces uno no puede evitarle el sufrimiento a los hijos Jade, pero si podemos hacer que sea menos dolorosos-le dijo muy suavemente

Jade: como seria menos doloroso decirle a ella quien es realmente su padre-dijo triste

Tori: mira deja que pase un tiempo-le dijo muy suavemente-si tu ex esposo logra salir de su adicción y comienza hacer las cosas como debe no abra necesidad de hacerle saber a tu hija los errores que ha cometido, quedaran en el pasado

Jade: entonces tengo que tener fe en el-le pregunta seria

Tori: se que no quieres escucharlo, pero si debes tener fe en el-le dijo muy suavemente-no por ti, si no por tu hija

Jade: solo lo are por ella-le dijo-porque el no merece que le tenga ni lastima-dijo muy seria

Tori: (tomo un poco de aire-hay personas que no aprecian lo que la vida les dad, lo tienen todo y aun así lo dañan-le dijo muy suavemente-mientras que hay otros que viven deseando que la vida les regrese lo que les a quitado-dijo con la voz quebrada

Jade: lo dices por experiencia propia-le pregunta

Tori: si-dijo mirándola

Jade: cual es tu historia Vega-le pregunta

Tori: (tomo un poco de aire-hace un año, mi esposa y yo esperábamos a nuestro primer bebe

Jade: eso es maravilloso Vega-comento

Tori: si-dijo tratando de sonreír-yo prácticamente tenia la una vida perfecta, unos padre que me aman, una esposa maravillosa, un bebe en camino y una carrera que estaba en su mejor momento-tomo un poco de aire-pero entonces paso algo que ni en mis peores pesadillas me hubiera esperado-pensó un momento-mi mejor amiga y mi esposa tuvieron un accidente cuando iban al medico

Jade: oh dios-dijo poniéndose las manos en la boca

Tori: Emma estaba muy mal, tuvieron que meterla al quirófano de emergencia, pero se complico mas de lo que los médicos se esperaban y fue cuando tuve que decidir, o autorizaba que sacaran a la bebe o las perdería a las dos-tomo un poco de aire-esa es mi historia-le dijo a Jade

Jade: lo lamento-susurro

Tori: pasar por toda esa experiencia me enseño que la vida a veces es muy injusta, nos quita a las personas que queremos sin darnos motivos-tomo un poco de aire-pero también aprendí que no importara que tan roto estuviera mi corazón, el mundo no se detendría para consolarme, tenia que hacerlo yo, tenia que seguir adelante y no tanto por mi sino por mi hija

Jade: por eso te fuiste-le dijo

Tori: pensé que huyendo pasaría rápido-dijo muy tranquila

Jade: y paso-le pregunta

Tori: ya casi no duele-le dijo dándole una sonrisa

Jade: lamento que tu esposa haya muerto-le dijo agarrando una de sus mano

Tori: lamento que tu esposo te fuera infiel-le dijo muy suavemente-ambas pasamos por dolores similares-le dijo muy despacio-situaciones muy distintas, pero que nos marcaron de alguna u otra forma

Jade: si,-dijo mirándola

En casa de Jade, Jenny estaba viendo la televisión mientras que Trina estaba leyendo una revista de pronto un reporte en la TV llamo la intención de Trina.

Tv: la nueva sensación musical Trina Vega continúa cosechando éxito, su nuevo sencillo ha logrado posicionarse número uno en las carteleras musicales, sin duda alguna este promete ser un buen año para esta joven cantante

Trina: vez Jenny es por eso que la tía Trina se pierde algunos días-le dijo muy sonriente a la pequeña-para poder lograr cosas como esas-le dijo muy orgullosa

Jenny: aja-le dijo jugando con unas tijeras

Tv: entre otras noticas supimos que la Actriz Victoria Vega regreso al país después de permanecer ausente durante un año, aun no se ha confirmado si su regreso también marcara el regreso a los escenarios, muchos fanáticos de la Actriz estaban decepcionados cuando supieron de su retiro, pero una nueva esperanza se asoma por el horizonte, la representante de Victoria, Lena Silvestre no ha dado declaraciones, tampoco la actriz

Trina: como vuelan las noticias-dijo devolviendo su atención a la revista que tenia en sus manos

Jenny: mira tía es mi papa-dijo muy emocionada

Trina: que-dijo levantando la vista

Tv: se nos informo que hoy en la tarde el joven rockero Beck Oliver fue ingresado a un

Trina: Jenny dame ese control-dijo arrebatándole el control a la niña y cambiando de canal-ese programa enferma-dijo muy molesta

Jenny: pero quería oír que iban a decir de mi papi-le dijo triste

Trina: nada bueno (pensó Trina) mira mejor ve las comiquitas-puso el canal de la comiquitas-mira el corre camino-se levanto del sofá-eso si es bueno para la salud-le dijo muy sonriente a la niña-bi, bi

Jenny: eres tan graciosa-le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: claro que lo soy-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

Tori y Jade caminaban por un parque mientras continuaban hablando, ambas sonreían mientras platicaban muy amenamente.

Jade: y como supiste que la actuación era a lo que te querías dedicar-le pregunta con una sonrisa

Tori: bueno me la pasaba actuando día y noche, así que mis papas me dijeron que podría ser actriz, claro lo dijeron de modo sarcástico, pero yo me lo tome muy enserio-dijo muy divertida-ellos querían que yo fuera doctora-tomo un poco de aire-comencé a tomar clases de actuacion, guitarra y piano

Jade: vaya Vega-dijo

Tori: jajajaja me matas de risa-le dijo sarcástica

Jade: como lograste tener éxito-le pregunta mientras se sienta en un banco

Tori: bueno resulta que Lena mi actual representante me vio actuando en la mi puesto de trabajo-le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: donde trabajabas-le pregunta mirándola

Tori: vendiendo helado en un centro comercial-dijo algo apenada

Jade: es decir pasaste de actuar en el puesto de helado frente a dos o tres personas a hacer peliculas con actores famosos-le dijo muy divertida

Tori: oye el público que me veian en ese puesto era muy fiel, siempre iban a comprar helados para verme actuar-dijo muy sonriente

Jade: en serio-le pregunta divertida

Tori: no, la verdad es que no-dijo muy rápido-iban era porque les daba porciones extra en los helados-dijo sonriente

Jade: que tierna-le dijo sarcástica

Tori: como supiste que la fotografía era lo tuyo-le pregunta

Jade: siempre me ha apasionado el poder fotografiar a las personas, cosa o animales-le dijo muy sonriente-guardar recuerdos de esos momentos que son cruciales y que muchas veces nos marcan, contar una historia a través de imágenes mudas, que muchas veces dicen mucho mas que mil palabras-dijo con mucha pasión

Tori: veo que sientes mucha pasión por tu carrera-le dijo viéndola

Jade: bastante-le dijo muy sonriente-cuando estaba en la preparatoria siempre estaba fotografiando todo, a mis amigos, a los profesores, incluso conseguí que me dieran el puesto de fotógrafa del periódico escolar (pensó un momento) que después tuve que dejar debido al embarazo-dijo muy rápido

Tori: que mal-dijo un poco triste

Jade: si-dijo tabien triste, de pronto algo llamo su atención-oh por dios-dijo levantándose del banco muy rápido-ese hombre nos esta fotografiando-dijo molesta-que se cree

Tori: de eso vive West-dijo muy tranquila

Jade: de que hablas-le pregunta confundida

Tori: ese es un paparazzi-dijo muy tranquila-creo que es Justin Phillips-dijo tratando de detallar al hombre

Jade: quien-le pregunta sin entender

Tori: un paparazzi que se ha encargado de hacerme la vida imposible, se aparece siempre donde estoy-dijo fastidiada-eso era una de las cosas que me gustaba cuando vivía en Europa, no tenia que lidiar con el

Jade: y lo dice así de tranquila Vega-le pregunta molesta

Tori: y como quieres que lo diga-le dijo mirándola-cuando uno esta en el medio artístico es normal que siempre tengas a un loco con una cámara detrás de ti

Jade: pues eso no es normal para mi-le dijo seria

Tori: tu ex esposo tiene una banda de rock famosa, como es que no te pasa-le pregunta muy sin entender

Jade: porque yo casi nunca acompañaba a Beck a las fiestas o a los eventos sociales, siempre estaba en casa cuidando a Jenny-le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: nunca supieron la dirección de tu casa-le pregunta sorprendida

Jade: Beck siempre tuvo mucho cuidado con eso-le dijo muy rápido-además la urbanización donde vivo esta muy bien custodiada y muy pocas veces entran gente extraña, por no decir nunca-le dijo

Tori: voy a tener que mudarme a esa urbanización-le dijo sonriente

Jade: donde vives tu Vega-le pregunta

Tori: yo tengo un pent-house en el centro de Manhattan-comento

Jade: eso tampoco es tan malo-le dijo tranquila

Tori: la verdad es que no-le confeso

Jade: mira mejor vámonos-dijo seria-ya no soporto que ese hombre este sacando fotografías de nosotras si no, nos vamos le voy a mostrar mis tijeras

Tori: de acuerdo-dijo levantándose del banco-que poca tolerancia tienes West-ironizo

Jade: muy graciosa-le dijo caminado junto a Tori

Trina estaba leyéndole un cuento a Jenny mientras esperaban que Jade regresara, el típico cuento de la princesa y el príncipe encantado, realmente Trina odiaba ese tipo de historias, solo soportaban aquella situación por su pequeña sobrina por mas nadie lo haría.

Trina: y vivieron felices por siempre-dijo terminando el cuento

Jenny: es muy bonita esta historia-dijo

Trina: Jenny cariño hemos leído este cuento mas de cien veces-le dijo sarcástica-no te aburres de escucharlo

Jenny: no, me gusta esta historia-dijo muy tranquila-acaso tu no sueñas con encontrar tu príncipe azul-le pregunta

Trina: los príncipes azules no existen cariño-le dijo muy suavemente-pero hay unos que se acercan bastante

Jenny: como mi papi-le dijo muy ilusionada

Trina: Jenny tu papa-vio los ojos de la pequeña-es un buen príncipe azul-exlamo mirándola

Jenny: porque tu no tienes un príncipe azul a tu lado -le pregunta muy suavemente

Trina: (tomo un poco de aire-amor a tu tía Trina no le gustan los príncipes azules, prefiere las princesas-comento

Jenny: entonces porque no tienes a una princesa a tu lado-le vuelve a preguntar en el mismo tono

Trina: supongo que es porque no he encontrado la princesa adecuada-le dijo muy sonriente-de seguro anda por ahí perdida

Jenny: entonces tienes que salir a buscarla para que ya no este perdida-le dijo tiernamente- cuando a mi se me pierde algo, yo lo busco hasta encontrarlo y si tu princesa anda perdida tienes que buscarla

Trina: cuando las personas están destina a estar juntas, pueden estar muy perdidas pero siempre encontraran el camino que las lleve hasta donde se encuentra la otra persona-le dijo muy tiernamente

Jenny: crees que tu princesa encuentre el camino que la guie hasta ti-le pregunta algo inquieta

Trina: de seguro que si-le dijo mientras le daba un beso el la frente a la niña

En una urbanización de alta categoría llegaba una limosina a una mansión muy grande y muy hermosa, de la limosina se bajo una hermosa peliroja que rápidamente se aproxima a entrar en la mansión casi corriendo.

Cat: estoy en casa-dijo en un todo de voz muy alto

Carl: Cat cariño no hay necesidad de gritar-dijo su padre apareciendo frente a la joven

Cat: papi-dijo saltando encima de su padre

Carl: como esta mi pequeña-dijo muy feliz

Cat: bien y feliz de haber regresado-dijo muy sonriente

Carl: como estuvo Marruecos-le pregunta mientras caminaba con su hija hacia la sala

Cat: nada mal-dijo muy tranquila-aunque para ser sincera la mujeres usan sabanas encima de su cuerpo todo el día y creo que toda la noche también-dijo en un tono muy inocente

Carl: amor no son sabanas, esa es su vestimenta, es parte de su cultura y religión-le dijo muy suavemente

Cat: pues no entiendo como lo soportan-dijo sentándose en el sofá

Carl: tienen que hacerlo cariño-dijo sentándose al lado de ella-porque si no las acusarían de deshonrar a su familia o marido y las castigarían con cien latigazos-vio la cara de su hija-no entiendes verdad

Cat: no la verdad es que no-dijo muy tranquila

Carl: no importa-dijo abrazándola

Cat: donde esta mi mama-le pregunta mirandolo

Carl: esta en un evento de caridad-le dijo muy tranquilo

Cat: y tu porque no fuiste con ella-le pregunta muy suavemente

Carl: porque yo preferí quedarme a esperar a mi chica favorita-le dijo sonriente

Cat: estas engañando a mi mama-le dijo muy rápido-no tienes vergüenza, como te atreves a traer a tu amante a la casa donde vive tu familia-le dijo molesta

Carl: amor hablaba de ti-le dijo abrazándola

Cat: ah ya veo-dijo sonriendo

Carl: Cat eres lo mas grande que me a pasado en la vida y estoy muy orgulloso de ti-exclamo sonriente- te amo

Cat: yo también te amo-le dijo muy feliz

Carl: dentro de cuatro días será tu cumpleaños-le dijo levantándose del sofá- como quieres que sea tu fiesta- le pregunta

Cat: quiero que contrates a un artista para que cante en mi cumpleaños-le dijo muy ansiosa

Carl: a quien tienes en mente-le pregunta sin mirarla

Cat: a nadie-dijo muy rápido-tú busca a alguien que este de moda y tráelo en mi cumpleaños

Carl: bien- dijo muy tranquilo- y que crees que te regale Williams este año-le pregunta muy curioso

Cat: nada, porque termine con el-confeso

Carl: porque que paso- le pregunta acercándose a ella

Cat: el me llamo estúpida y me dijo que solo sirvo para verme bonita- le dijo triste

Carl: voy a matarlo- dijo muy molesto- cariño escúchame tu no eres nada de lo que el dijo de acuerdo, eres una chica muy hermosa, con unos lindos sentimientos y que cualquier persona desearía tener a su lado- le dio un beso en la frente- no dejes que comentarios como eso te hagan daño

Cat: de acuerdo- dijo tratando de sonreír- voy a mi habitación

Carl: voy a decirle a Jaime que suba tu equipaje- dijo saliendo de la sala junto con su hija

Tori estaciono su carro frente a la casa de Jade, ambas salieron del carro y se pararon en la acera.

Tori: linda casa- le dijo a la gotica mientras veía la casa

Jade: gracias- dijo mirándola- quieres quedarte a cenar- le pregunta

Tori: me encantaría pero debo volver con mi hija- le dijo muy tranquila- pero otro día nos ponemos de acuerdo y cenamos

Jade: claro- coment- gracias por todo- soltó un pequeño suspiro- no solo por acompañarme al hospital sino también por escucharme

Tori: te digo lo mismo- le dijo mirandola- hasta pronto West

Jade: hasta pronto Vega- se acerco y le dio un beso el la mejilla, pero sin querer el beso quedo muy cerca de los labios- lo siento- dijo apenada

Tori: descuida- dijo muy sonriente- dile a Trina que en estos días la llamo para ponernos de acuerdo con la canción- le dijo con una sonrisa

Jade: claro- le dijo- nos vemos

Tori volvió a subir a su carro y lo puso en marcha, mientras que Jade la miro por un momento y luego camino hacia su casa.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores hasta pronto.

Saludos

Lina;)


	9. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Victorious ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco la historia es una adaptacion que la autora Miss Writer 05 me permidio adaptar para traercelas a ustedes al universo Jori

Aqui el nuevo capitulo mis lectores.

Capitulo VIII

Nuestra Propia Maldicion

Jade entro su casa y lo primero que encontró fue a Trina esperándola con los brazos cruzados frente a la puerta.

Trina: que fue eso West-le pregunta sonriente

Jade: el que Vega- le pregunta muy tranquila

Trina: ese beso- le dijo tranquila mirandola

Jade: solo fue un beso en la mejilla- le dijo caminando hasta la sala

Trina: de aquí se vio que fue un poco mas- le dijo siguiendola

Jade: estas imaginado cosas- le dijo sentándose en el sofá

Trina: te gusta Tori- le pregunta muy rápido

Jade: Trina por dios como se te ocurre semejante locura- le dijo un poco nerviosa

Trina: que tiene de malo- le dijo sentándose al lado de ella

Jade: primero no me gustan las mujeres y segundo ella tiene una vida muy distinta a la mía, no creo que llegara a funcionar- le dijo

Trina: primero no es cuestión de que te gusten las mujeres, es cuestión de que te guste Tori- le dijo suavemente- y ella tiene la misma vida que tengo yo, o que tenia Beck, solo estas buscando una excusa para no aceptar que este poco tiempo que pasaste con ella te gusto

Jade: basta de acuerdo- le dijo muy seria

Trina: estas creando tu propia maldición al negar algo que es evidente Jade- le dijo seria tambien

Jade: cual maldición- le pregunta muy rápido mirandola

Trina: la maldición de tu bendita inteligencia que te abruma a ti y a los demás- le dijo- dijiste que no saldrías a buscar el amor, esperarías a que el tocara a tu puerta, bueno que sabes tu si ya toco tu puerta- le dijo suavemente- tienes que dejarlo pasar, eres una mujer inteligente y sabes que eso es lo correcto

Jade: mira quien lo dice, la persona que le aterra estar con alguien mas de una noche- le dijo sarcástica- si dices que yo creo mi propia maldición, entonces tu también Vega

Trina: así y cual es mi maldición West- le pregunta seria

Jade: tu estúpido carácter ferió que intimidad a los demás a tal punto que los obliga alejarse- le dijo muy seria- no tu no puedes dar consejos acerca de estar enamorados porque tu nunca te has enamorado, tu has vivido la vida de la manera mas lujuriosa que pueda existir Vega- dijo mirandola

Trina: bien debo admitir que de este tipo de cosas no se mucho, pero lo que si se es que te gusto Tori porque tienes la misma cara de boba que tenias cada vez que veías a Beck- le dijo segura- con la única diferencia que esta vez te brillan los ojos Jade

Jade: Trina solo he pasado cuatro horas con ella, como podría gustarme- le dijo tranquila

Trina: solo buscas excusas- le dijo sonriente- te apuesto a que averiguaste cual es su película favorita- le dijo muy rápido- y me imagino que debe ser tictanic

Jade: es un pase sobre las nubes- dijo sin pensarlo- oh por dios caí en tu trampa- dijo cubriéndose el rostro

Trina: jajajajaja si que caíste- le dijo de forma burlona- no te sientas avergonzada Jade- le dijo abrazándola

Jade: ella es una persona muy dulce, inteligente y bastante misteriosa- le dijo muy rápido- pero no me gusta de acuerdo- tomo un poco de aire- te mando a decir que se pondrá en contacto contigo para lo de la canción- le dijo

Trina: excelente- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

Jade: Trina prométeme que no le dirás nada de mi, no quiero que piense que estoy interesada en ella- le dijo amenazante con sus tijeras en mano

Trina: tranquila West porque te asusta tanto que piense que ella te gusta- le pregunta sin entender

Jade: su esposa murió hace un año de acuerdo- le dijo seria

Trina: es enserio, porque mama nunca me conto nada- dijo sorprendida

Jade: si, tuvo un accidente de auto cuando estaba embarazada y murió en el quirófano- le dijo suavemente- tuvo suerte de que su hija no muriera también, así que lo ultimo que necesita en este momento que la hagas creer que estoy interesada en ella Vega

Trina: pero ya ha pasado un año, debe estar lista para continuar- le dijo tranquila- y tu puedes curar ese corazoncito roto Jade- le dijo pícaramente

Jade: basta Trina- le dijo seria- no es juego, ella amaba mucho a su esposa- tomo un poco de aire- es mas creo que aun la ama- dijo bajando la cabeza

Trina: y eso es admirable, pero no puede seguir colgada a ese amor, así como tu tampoco puedes seguir colgada a Beck, debes dejar de salir corriendo cada vez que le pasa algo Jade- le dijo seria mirandola- y debes dejar de venderle una imagen equivocada a tu hija de su padre, porque cuando sepa la verdad le dolerá el doble

Jade: a que te refieres- le pregunta sin entender

Trina: Jenny estuvo apunto de enterarse de la sobredosis de Beck por la televisión, por suerte le pude quitar el control y cambiar el canal- comento - te imaginas como hubiera reaccionado Jade

Jade: la televisión no trae nada bueno- dijo caminando - subiré a hablar con ella

Trina: bien habla con la loca dos por las tijeras y la sangre- tomo un poco de aire- yo pediré comida- dijo tomando el teléfono

Jade: te escuche Vega y que no sea japonesa por favor- dijo subiendo las escaleras

Trina: claro- le dijo- eres mandona

Jade: Jen- dijo entrando a la habitación de su hija

Jenny: dime- le dijo quitando la vista de su cuento

Jade: cariño tengo que decirte algo- le dijo sentándose al lado de ella

Jenny: que cosa- le pregunta

Jade: (tomo un poco de aire- amor tu papi se ausentara por un tiempo-le dijo mirándola

Jenny: porque- le pregunta rápido

Jade: es que papi va estar de viaje debido a su trabajo, ya sabes como siempre- le dijo suavemente

Jenny: pero el siempre antes de irse siempre se despedía de mi- le dijo triste

Jade: si amor- abrazo a su hija- pero estaba vez todo salió muy de repente, pero te mando a decir que te ama muchísimo y que al regresar tu serás la primera persona a la cual el vera- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Jenny: pero no estará para mi cumpleaños, Jade- dijo casi llorando

Jade: amor solo será este año,- abrazo muy fuertemente a su hija- tu tía Trina y yo estaremos ahí, y nos aseguraremos de que todo salga bien, si amor- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente

Jenny: traerán un payaso- le pregunta emocionada mirando a la gotica

Jade: Jen tu tía Trina le tiene fobia a los payasos, lo sabes bien- le dijo alzando una ceja

Jenny: lo se, por eso quiero que lo traigas, quiero verla como corre huyendo del payaso, como el año pasado- dijo divertida

Jade: eres muy mala- le dijo haciéndole cosquillas- toda una West

Jenny: jajajajajaja basta mami- dijo riéndose

Tori entro a su pent-house camino hacia la sala y encontró a Jessica sentada leyendo un libro, se acerco muy despacio hacia la joven.

Tori: que lees- le pregunta entrando a la sala y mirado a la chica

Jessica: 11 minutos de Paulo Coelho- le dijo sin despegar la vista del libro

Tori: es bueno- le pregunta sentándose al lado de la joven

Jessica: si, se trata de una chica brasilera que se va de su país creyendo que se hará rica y famosa en Alemania y termina ejerciendo la prostitución- le dijo tranquila

Tori: valla historia- dijo sarcástica- estas loca leyendo esas historias Jess

Jessica: tiene que leerlo para que vea como se desarrolla todo- le dijo mirándola fijamente

Tori: después lo leeré- tomo un poco de aire

Jessica: te encuentras bien- le pregunta al ver lo pensativa que estaba Tori

Tori: si porque- le pregunta

Jessica: no se, te noto diferente como si- pensó un momento- te paso algo Vega

Tori: bueno conocí a unas chicas, muy interesantes- dijo muy pausadamente- pero una de ellas me llamo mucho la atención

Jessica: de que forma- le pregunta cerrando el libro- Tori

Tori: es que, como decirlo- buscaba las palabras adecuadas- es tan hermosa, madura y sensible,- sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Jessica: ya entiendo- dijo sonriente- no solo te llamo la atención sino que también te gusto y mucho por la forma en que sonríes Victoria Vega

Tori: no eso no- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Jessica: si eso si- exclamo segura- y esta bien que te guste- miro fijamente a la latina- admítelo te gusto esa chica

Tori: de acuerdo me gusto algo, pero tampoco es para tanto- comento con una sonrisa boba en la cara- es hermosa Jess

Jessica: por algo se tiene que empezar- dijo la chica feliz- y vas a verla de nuevo- le pregunta muy curiosa, mirado a Tori

Tori: lo dudo- dijo un poco triste- además ella esta pendiente de otras cosas y debemos contar el hecho de que tenia esposo, así que no batea para mi equipo- dijo segura la morena

Jessica: pero tu misma lo has dicho tenia, tiempo pasado verbo ya no- le dijo sonriente- además no sabes si podría empezar a batear para tu equipo, solo tienes que enseñarle como tu pichas y ella tomara la decisión de si batear o no batear- le dijo de forma burlona

Tori: linda forma de pensar (le dijo sarcástica, Tori- pero en realidad no me gusta el beisbol, así que no- dijo

Jessica: bueno tú sabrás lo que haces- dijo abriendo el libro nuevamente

Tori: si que lo se- dijo recostándose en la espalda del sofá

Jessica: estas construyendo tu propia maldición de soledad- le dijo de momento

Tori: mi que- le pregunta sin entender

Jessica: eres una persona que prácticamente a logrado todo lo que se a propuesto Tori, siempre has sido muy independiente, pero te niegas a darte cuenta que esa independencia terminara dejando en una soledad muy grande, al igual que te asusta admitir que esa chica te gusto y bastante, así que prefieres no hacerle caso y seguir inmersa en tu propia soledad- le dijo de forma muy sabia

Tori: debo empezar a prohibirte que leas- comento Tori- esos libros de estan volviendo una sabelo todo

Jessica: recuerda que yo estudio sicología-le recordo

Tori: entonces no me vengas a sicoanalizar- le dijo- que no estoy para eso, Jess

Jessica: de acuerdo- le dijo devolviendo su mira al libro

Trina estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de la casa de Jade cuando sonó su celular, esta miro la pantalla y pudo observar que la llamada era de su representante.

Trina: hola Karla- contesto

Voz De Karla: hola tu- le respondió- te tengo que informar que te contrataron para que cantaras en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Catherine Valentine- le dijo

Trina: bueno y es que acaso tu crees que soy Barny o que- le dijo seria- soy una cantante Karla

Voz De Karla: deja de quejarte Trina que eso también lo hacen los artistas-exclamo- a Jennifer López un empresario la contrato hace cuatro años para que cantara en su cumpleaños y como se retraso su hora de salida la pago medio millón de dólares por cada hora de retraso que tuvieron

Trina: puedo hacer eso yo también- le pregunta emocionada la latina

Voz De Karla: no- le dijo rápido- tu carrera esta despegando y no quiero que tengas mala publicidad Catrina Vega

Trina: bien- dijo resignada- de quien es la fiesta- le dijo pregunta sarcástica

Voz De Karla: ya te dije Catherine Valentine-le dijo molesta con Trina

Trina: y esa quien es (le pregunta de nuevo sarcástica

Voz De Karla: es enserio Trina, estas en el medio artístico y no sabes quien es ella- le dijo seria- es una famosa modelo y su padre es un magnate de New York, tiene mas dinero del que podrías imaginar y empresas por todo el mundo

Trina: ah es una niña consentida que juega a ser modelo- dijo como si nada la morena

Voz De Karla: Trina no la juzgues antes de conocerla- le dijo

Trina: no pienso conocerla, simplemente cantare en su cumpleaños y ya- dijo rápido- sabes que nunca me han gustado las niñas consentidas Karla- dijo fríamente Trina

Voz De Karla: lo que tu digas- exclamo- exigieron que cantaras un repertorio de 11 canciones

Trina: QUE - grito- eso es un puto disco entero-comento molesta

Voz De Karla: no grites Trina, y si lo se, pero créeme que la paga vale la pena- le dijo sonriente- piensalo

Trina: cuanto- le pregunta

Voz De Karla: espera a que te llegue el cheque y veras- le dijo tranquila- la fiesta es dentro de cuatro días, te mandare toda la información que necesitas a tu correo, por cierto Trina espero que su belleza no te asuste- le dijo sarcástica

Trina: jajajaja muy graciosa- le dijo molesta

Jade: con quien hablabas Vega- le pregunta a Trina entrando a la sala- contigo misma Vega- la molesto

Trina: era mi representante- dijo mirándola- me contrataron para que cantara en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una modelo- dijo algo desanimada

Jade: y porque tanto desanimo- le pregunta muy extrañada- a ti te encantan las modelos

Trina: es la hija de un Magnate- dijo muy rápido- de seguro es una niña consentida y presumida, sabes que no me gustan las personas así- le dijo segura

Jade: sabes Vega tienes la mala costumbre de prejuzgar a las personas- le dijo seria- y un día de esto te podrías llevar una sorpresa Trina

Trina: si claro- le dijo sarcástica- como tu con Beck

Cuando Jade le iva a contestar, ambas escucharon el teléfono, Jade rápidamente se apresuro a contestar, la llamaban los porteros de la entrada para confirmar que habían pedido comida.

Jade: si déjenlos pasar- dijo muy tranquila, miro a Trina- se te olvido avisar a los porteros que habíamos pedido comida- le dijo a su amiga

Trina: lo lamento- le dijo sin mirarla- donde esta Jenny- le pregunta parándose del sofá

Jade: esta viendo la Tv enseguida baja- le dijo sentándose al lado de ella

Trina: espero que este viendo algún programa infantil, no valla a ser que nuevamente pasen la noticia de Beck y esta vez si la escuche- le dijo preocupada, a Jade

Jade: tranquila le bloquee los demás canales- le dijo mirándola- por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmen

Trina: muy bien pensado West- le dijo-

Jade: llego la comida- dijo al escuchar el timbre- ve a buscar a Jen- le pidió a Trina mientras se levantaba del sofá

Trina: claro mandona- dijo levantándose del sofá

Cuatro días Después

Jade estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio viendo muy fijamente la pantalla de su laptop, estaba reproduciendo un video en Youtube, para ser mas especifico era el video de un reportaje acerca de la muerte de la esposa de Tori, la gotica permanecía atenta a cada palabra que se decía en dicho reportaje.

Reportera: Emma Castillo la esposa de la actriz Victoria Vega no logro resistir las heridas causadas por el accidente automovilístico que habría sufrido la mañana de hoy y falleció hace dos horas en la sala de operaciones del hospital New Central de los Ángeles, se conoce de muy buena fuente que los médicos lograron salvar a la bebe de la joven, Victoria aun no dad declaraciones pero se sabe que estuvo en todo momento al lado de su esposa, por su parte la representante de la actriz expreso lo siguiente a los medios de comunicación que se encontraban a las afuera del hospital.

Voz De Lena: es un momento muy duro para Victoria, aun no logra asimilar la situación es por eso que les pido un poco de respeto y que se mantengan al margen de esta situación, ya que no es fácil lo que esta viviendo ella en este momento, no tengo más nada que decir.

Reportera: aun no se sabe cuando, ni donde serán llevados los restos de la joven Emma, sin manas que decir me despido pero no sin antes decir que nos unimos al duelo que embarga a la actriz Victoria Vega y desde aquí le expresamos nuestras condolencias, narro para ustedes Lisa Kelly, noticas Tv

El video culmino, Jade se quedo un momento muy pensativa, luego tomo un poco de aire y presiono otro video de la lista, pero este era un reportaje que trataba sobre el entierro.

Reportera: eran las tres de la tarde hora centro cuando la caravana fúnebre partió hacia el cementerio donde serian depositados los restos de la quien en vida fuera la esposa de la actriz Victoria Vega, las medidas de seguridad tomadas pudo mantener a los fans de la actriz a distancia al igual que a la mayoría de los medios de comunicación, la joven esta siendo acompañada por sus padres y los padres de su difunta esposa, luego de 15 minutos de recorrido llegaron al cementerio, después de la habituales palabras del padre, la urna comenzó su descenso y así con una rosa blanca en la mano la actriz Victoria Vega le dio el ultimo adiós a quien fuera su esposa y compañera por mas de dos años, narro para ustedes Lisa Kelly, noticas Tv

Jade no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando vio la imagen de Tori sentada frete a la urna de su esposa y con la rosa blanca en las manos, se preguntaba una y otra vez como Tori había podido resistir algo así, estaba segura de que si la que hubiera vivido aquello hubiera sido ella, muy difícilmente lo hubiera logrado, era admirable la fortaleza de Tori y el pensar eso no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se marcara en su rostro.

Nikki: Jade- dijo entrando a la oficina de la pelinegra

Jade: si dime Nikki- le dijo apartando su vista de la laptop

Nikki: aquí esta lo que me pediste- le dijo entregándole una bolsa

Jade: gracias Nikki- le dijo

Nikki: no sabia que te gustaba esa actriz- le pregunta sentándose en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio

Jade: la verdad es que nunca he visto sus peliculas- le dijo sacando dos DVD de la bolsa

Nikki: y porque el repentino ataque de ver sus peliculas a hora- le pregunta confundida mirandola

Jade: curiosidad- le dijo, mientras colocaba uno de los DVD en la laptop

Nikki: bueno la verdad es que Victoria Vega siempre ha sabido actuar- le dijo sonriente

Jade: ya la habías visto sus peliculas antes- le pregunta antes de poner play al DVD

Nikki: si, yo y la mitad del país- le dijo sarcástica- como es que nunca habías visto aunque sea una de sus peliculas- le pregunta sorprendida

Jade: nunca me ha interesado mucho el medio- dijo

Nikki: tu ex esposo es músico Jade- le dijo sarcástica

Jade: nunca me gusto la música de Beck- dijo seria

Nikki: porque- le pregunta extrañada

Jade: porque el en sus canciones solo habla de sexo- dijo molesta- nunca has escuchado la canción Volcán- le pregunta rápido a su asistente

Nikki: no-respondio

Jade: esa canción traumatiza, el habla de darse placer a si mismo delante de una chica- le dijo con cierto asco- y luego acabar sobre ella, es un enfermo

Nikki: valla si que es un enfermo, Beck- dijo seria

Jade: bien quiero ver las peliculas de Victoria Vega- dijo

Nikki: bueno te dejo sola para que disfrutes de sus peliculas

Jade: bien adios- le dijo muy tranquila mientras comenzaba a reproducir el DVD

La primera pelicula era Fun Size, donde Tori hacia el papel de una chica que tiene que buscar a su hermanito en Halloween, Jade se recostó de la espalda de su silla y quería ver muy bien la pelicula.

Jade al terminar de ver la pelicula que era el primer DVD no puedo evitar pensar que la morena era una gran actriz , la goticaasí continua viendo los DVDS con su laptop sobre su escritorio.

Tori estaba el la habitación de su pequeña hija jugando con ella, ya era rutina que Tori pasara horas sentada en el suelo de la habitación de Alicia jugando con todos sus juguetes o simplemente leyéndole cuentos a la niña, la pequeña aun no hablaba, cosa que en un momento le preocupo a Tori pero la pediatra le dijo que no era un problema medico si no mas bien de estimulación, era necesario que le hablara mucho a la niña para tratar de animarla a hablar, Tori constantemente lo hacia pero la pequeña Alicia estaba muy dura para hablar, ni siquiera había dicho su primera palabra.

Tori: y así vivieron felices por siempre- le dijo a la niña terminando de leerle el cuento- te gusto- le pregunta a su hija- vamos cariño di algo, di mama-le pidió- di hola- le volvió a pedir di algo por favor- le pidió suplicante

Jessica: no te desesperes, Tori que pronto hablara- le dijo entrando a la habitación

Tori: pero ya tiene un año, me preocupa que no hable aun- dijo mirando a la niñera

Jessica: te aseguro que cuando empiece a hablar vas a querer que se calle-le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

Tori: no lo creo- dijo levantándose del suelo- ya muero por escuchar su voz-dijo ilusionada

Jessica: se te nota- dijo tranquila- no vas hacer nada hoy- le pregunta mientras carga a Alicia

Tori: no lo creo- dijo

Jessica: muy bien que te parece si llevamos a Alicia al parque- le pregunta mirándola

Tori: buena idea- exclamo- quizás el aire fresco la haga hablar- le dijo rápido

Trina estaba afinando los últimos detalles para la presentación que tendría esa noche el la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cat.

Trina: bien con eso todo esa listo- dijo muy sonriente a los de su banda- hasta aquí en ensayo chicos

Karla: noche te ira muy bien- le dijo sonriente- vistes la información que te mande de Cat.

Trina: si, en verdad es hermosa- dijo- pero eso no me impresiona mucho y menos me asusta dijo fastidiada

Karla: cambia esa cara Trina que mas bien pareciera que no quieres hacer esto-le dijo seria

Trina: no quiero hacerlo- dijo molesta

Karla: bueno podrás no querer hacerlo, pero debes hacerlo, ya firmamos un contrato-le dijo un poco molesta tambien

Trina: recuérdame despedirte mas tarde- le dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Karla: despedir a Karla mas tarde- anoto en su agenda- bien ya esta- dijo caminando detrás de Trina

En la mansión de Valentine Cat estaba en su habitación, se mantenía en su cama con la vista al frente, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando su madre entro a la habitación.

Susan: hola- le dijo sonriente- feliz cumpleaños- le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó frente a ella- que pasa amor, porque esa carita- le pregunta al ver la tristeza de su hija

Cat: nada es solo que- se quedo callada y bajo su mirada

Susan: Cat que te pasa- le pregunta levantándole la cara

Cat: tengo miedo- dijo rápido

Susan: miedo de que amor- le pregunta

Cat: de mi belleza mama,- le dijo- se enamoran de mi por lo bella que soy, pero cuando me conocen en verdad se asustan y se alejan porque creen que soy estúpida- le dijo casi llorando a su mama

Susan: eso no es cierto amor- le dijo con una sonrisa

Cat: claro que lo es, miro lo que paso con Williams, me tenía como su trofeo, solo le importaba que me viera bella, nunca quiso saber que pensaba o como me sentía y cuando trate de hacérselo saber me llamo estúpida y me dijo que solo servía para verme bonita para nada mas-le dijo llorando

Susan: Williams era un imbécil de primera amor, honestamente estoy muy feliz que no estés con el porque nunca me gusto para ti- le dijo sincera- y no eres estúpida, eres una de las personas mas tiernas y bella que pueda existir, estoy segura de que hay alguien para ti allá afuera esperándote para cubrirte de amor y ternura, que te va aceptar tal cual como eres, con tus manías, con tus comentarios fuera de lugar y sobretodo no se asustara ante tu belleza, mas bien se enfrentara a ella-le dijo tiernamente

Cat: como un caballero se enfrenta al dragón-le pregunta

Susan: si así mismo- dijo sonriente- muy bien desde a hora en adelante se prohíbe la tristeza, porque hoy es un día muy especial ya que hoy naciste tu, que fue lo mas grande que dios me pudo haber dado- le dio una mirada muy tierna a su hija- no sabes cuantas veces le he dado gracias a dios por haber mandado una hija tan bella, tan tierna y sobretodo tan única- le dio un beso en la frente

Cat: gracias mama- le dijo

Susan: a hora a levantarse que te espera un gran día- le dijo de pie en frente de la cama

Cat: de acuerdo- dijo sonriente y de un salto se puso de pies

Tori estaba jugando con su hija y Jessica en el parque, la morena veía con una gran sonrisa como su hija corría con una pelota en las manos mientras era perseguida por Jessica.

Jessica: aja te atrape- dijo agarrando a Alicia

Tori: eso no es justos das un par de pasos y la alcanzas- le dijo a Jess

Jessica: la vida no siempre es justa- exclamo

Tori: dame esa pelota- le dijo agarrando la pelota de las manos de Jess

Jessica: oye es mía- le dijo arrebatándosela a Tori

Tori: no es mía, Jess- le dijo arrebatándosela nuevamente

Jessica: no es mía- comenzó a forcejear con la latina

Tori: te despediré si no la sueltas- le dijo seria

Jessica: bien- dijo soltándola, lo que causo que la morena se callera al suelo mientras la pelota salía por loa aires y golpeaba a una persona- hay no- dijo mirando la dirección hacia donde estaba la persona que había sido golpeada- estas en problemas Vega- le dijo a Tori

Tori: yo, si fue tu culpa (dijo levantándose, cuando escucho una voz que le era muy familiar)

Voz: te gusta golpear personas con una pelota

Tori: Jade- comento sonriente- disculpa- le dijo apenada

Jade: no te preocupes, Vega- dijo mirándola no están muy grandes para pelear por una pelota le pregunta a la morena

Tori: si, si lo estamos, que haces aquí- le pregunta muy suavemente a Jade

Jade: estoy paseando con Jenny- le dijo tranquila, mirándola

Tori: donde esta Jenny- le pregunta mirando para todos lado

Jade: hay viene- dijo señalando a la niña que se acercaba corriendo

Jenny: Tori- exclamo a la morena

Tori: hola cielo- le dio un beso en la mejilla- como estas

Jenny: bien- respondio

Jade: que haces aquí Vega- le pregunta a Tori

Tori: estoy con Alicia- dijo viendo a la niña que estaba en los brazos de Jess

Jade: es tu hija Vega- le pregunta viendo a la niña

Tori: si- dijo feliz mirando a la bebe

Jade: valla es hermosa- dijo tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos- se parece a su madre- dijo sin pensar

Tori: si bastante, espera como sabes que se parece a Emma- le pregunta confundida

Jade: bueno me imagino que se parece a ella, porque tu lo dijiste- dijo nerviosa

Tori: claro- dijo

Jade: mira Jen a la bebe, que bonita es- le dijo a su hija- hola Alicia como estas- le pregunta muy dulcemente a la pequeña

Jenny: si es muy linda- dijo muy sonriente

Tori: aun no habla- le dijo

Jade: no- le pregunta sorprendida

Tori: la pediatra dijo que hay que estimularla, pero ya no se que hacer y comienzo a preocuparme- le dijo angustiada a Jade

Jade: tranquila ya hablara- vio a Tori- y te apuesto que después no quera callarse

Jessica: eso mismo le dije yo- le dijo mirando a la gotica

Tori: ella es la niñera de Alicia- le dijo a Jade

Jade: es un placer Jade West- le dijo a Jess

Jessica: igualmente soy Jessica pero todos me dicen Jess- le dijo sonriente

Jenny: West prometiste que iríamos por helado- le dijo seria a Jade

Jade: cierto- dijo acordándose- a nos acompañan (les pregunta a Tori y a Jess

Tori: ah no se- dijo no muy segura

Jessica: Alicia quiere helado- le dijo a Tori

Tori: es enserio- le dijo seria- ni siquiera habla, Jess

Jessica: eso no hace falta para saber que quiere helado- le dijo de forma burlona

Tori: bien entonces vamos- dijo resignada

Jessica sonreía triunfante ante aquella situación, Jade solo sonreía, mientras que Tori tomaba las cosas de Alicia para irse a comer helado.

Siento el retraso mis lectores pero tuve unos días dificiles, pero aqui estoy de nuevo con los nuevos capitulos de mis historias.

Saludos

Lina001 ;)


	10. Chapter 9

Disclamer: Victorious ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco la historia es una adaptacion que la autora Miss Writer 05 me permidio adaptar para traercelas a ustedes al universo Jori

Capitulo IX

Dulce Tortura

Tori y Jade estaban sentadas en una mesa observando como a lo lejos Jessica estaba jugando con las niñas muy amenamente.

Jade: ella es buena- dijo mirando a Tori

Tori: la verdad es que si- le dijo tranquila

Jade: nunca pude conseguir una buena niñera, de donde la sacaste- le pregunta muy rápido a Tori

Tori: eso es confidencial- dijo divertida con una sonrisa en la cara

Jade: muy graciosa Vega-le dijo sonriente

Tori: por cierto donde esta Trina- le pregunta

Jade: debe estar ensayando, esta noche cantara en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Catherine Valentine- le dijo a Tori

Tori: enserio- le dijo sorprendida a Jade

Jade: si- vio la cara de Tori- la conoces

Tori: si, ella fue unas de las extras de una pelicula que estaba grabando- le dijo

Jade: en serio y como es- le pregunta rápido a la morena

Tori: es muy hermosa, tanto que su belleza llega asustar- le dijo mirandola

Jade: tan hermosa es- le pregunta sorprendida

Tori: si, no hubiera tenido novia para esa entonces te juro que la hubiera enamorado- le dijo sonriente

Jade: valla entonces eres fiel- le pregunta pícaramente

Tori: bastante- le dijo y se mordio el labio

Jade: eres una especie en extinción- le dijo

Tori: eso fue un halago o un insulto- le pregunta confundida a la gotica

Jade: jamás me atrevería a insultarte- le dijo- al menos que este molesta

Tori: es bueno saberlo- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

Jade: sabes me gusta tu sonrisa- le dijo sin pensarlo

Tori: gracias- le dijo agachando su cara- a mi me gusta tus ojos

Jade: gracias- le dijo sonrojada

Jenny: Jade puede venir Alicia para mi fiesta de cumpleaños- le pregunta acercándose a la mesa

Jade: claro cielo- le dijo muy tiernamente, miro a Tori- la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jenny es dentro de dos semanas, y nos encantaría que llevaras a Alicia

Tori: será un placer- le dijo

Jenny: genial- dijo feliz- iré a decirle a Jessica- miro a Jade- Jessica también puede venir

Jade: claro- le dijo sonriente a su hija

Jenny: súper- salió corriendo

Tori: esta muy entusiasmada- dijo al ver como Jenny corría

Jade: si- pensó un momento- solo tengo que evitar que Trina no se pelee con los demás niños- dijo pensativa

Tori: que- le pregunta sorprendida

Jade: Trina sobreprotege demasiado a Jenny y a veces no entiende los juegos de los niños- tomo un poco de aire- el año pasado casi golpe a un niño de seis años solo porque sin querer empujo a Jenny

Tori: siempre Trina a tenido un caracter fuerte desde que eramos unas niñas- le explico a Jade

Jade: claro- le dijo tranquila, miro su reloj- dios mira la hora, tengo que irme- dijo levantándose de la mesa- Jenny vámonos- dijo llamando a la niña

Tori: si también nosotras tenemos que irnos- dijo llamando a Jessica con un gesto

Jade: fue bueno verte- le dijo sonriente a Tori

Tori: igualmente- le dijo suavemente

Jade: despídete Jenny- le dijo a su hija

Jenny: adiós Tori- le dijo a la morena- adiós bebe- le dijo a Alicia con mucho cariño- puedo reunirme a jugar con ella- le pregunta a Jade

Jade: no se- miro a Tori en busca de alguna respuesta

Tori: claro que puede- dijo sonriente- solo avísame cuando y yo la llevo a tu casa o van a la mía -le dijo a Jade

Jade: bien entonces dame tu numero- le pido a Tori algo nerviosa

Tori: claro- le dijo el número, al minuto vio que una llamada estaba entrando a su celular

Jade: ese es mi numero- le dijo suavemente- por si necesitas algo solo llámame

Tori: claro

Jade: (se acerco sin pensarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tori- vámonos Jenny- tomo la mano de su hija- adiós Jessica- les dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Jessica: adiós- dijo mientras cargaba a Alicia

Jade comenzó a alejarse mientras era observada por Tori quien no podía dejar de sonreír y mantenía su mano donde la gotica la había besado, Jessica la saco de su trance con uno de sus comentarios.

Jessica: le gustas a esa chica- le dijo divertida

Tori: a que te refieres- le pregunta

Jessica: acaba de pedirte tu numero y aparte te dio su numero- le dijo divertida

Tori: para que las niñas puedan jugar- le dijo

Jessica: eso es solo una excusa-dijo sonriente

Tori: basta y vámonos

Tori, Jessica y Alicia salieron de la heladería dos minutos después que lo hizo Jade, tomaron un rumbo contrario al de la gotica y se dirigieron a casa.

VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE.

Trina estaba en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Valentine esperando para bajar a cantar, Trina no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, siempre le pasaba antes de una presentación, pero ella sabia como calmarse, se sentaba, tomaba aire y buscaba paz interior, mientras que en salón principal estaba todos los invitados, platicando y riéndose muy tranquilamente, Cat se paseaba por el salón saludando a sus invitados, no duraba mucho tiempo con una sola persona. Después de varios minutos el padre de Cat llamo la atención de los presentes.

Carl: buenas noches a todos, y bienvenidos sean a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi preciosa hija Cat- todos aplaudieron a la cumpleañera- hace 22 años yo estaba completamente aterrado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, me habían hecho salir de la sala de parto debido a que no dejaba que el medico hiciera su trabajo- tomo un poco de aire- pero después de una hora y media una enfermera puso en mis brazos a mi pequeña princesa, entonces desde ese momento fue cuando supe que la vida me había dado lo mejor del mundo -le dijo muy tiernamente a Cat

Cat: gracias- dijo abrazando a su papa

Carl: y bien para continuar con la celebración- miro a Cat- aquí esta tu regalo- señalo hacia el pequeño escenario que estaba en el salón- disfruten de la señorita Trina Vega

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Trina subió al escenario, tomo el micrófono, busco a Cat con la mirada y se dispuso a decirle unas palabras.

Trina: buenas noches a todos lo presentes,- miro fijamente a Cat- quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños a la señorita Catherine Valentine, espero que disfrutes mucho tu fiesta y que tengas una larga y saludable vida- le dijo suavemente- esta canción va dedicada a ti- le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa

La banda empezó a sonar Cat se acomodo muy cerca de la para escuchar y ver muy bien a la latina, la peliroja no podía negar que aquella morena le había llamado bastante la intención, sentía una gran curiosidad por saber como cantaba y que canción le cantaría a ella.

Trina:

Que a hora como estas

Plantada por tu historia acabada

Y de frente a ti

La enorme cuesta arriba

(Clavo su mirada directamente en Cat)

Te sientes algo sola

Sin nadie que se siente

A escucharte

Que comprenda tu situación

No te debes de rendir

(Canto esta ultima parte dándole una sonrisa a Cat)

Y sigues siendo tú

Persigue tu destino

Pues todo ese dolor

Que esta adentro nunca debe interferir en tu camino

Descubrirás así que tú historia toda

Y cada minuto pertenecen tan solo a ti

Más si te has quedado tú

Navegando sin razones en el mar de tus porque

Mira en ti

Escucha el silencio

Tu corazón te soplara las palabras

Mira adentro de ti misma y entonces

Pruebas si alcanzas donde te lleva tu alma

(Cat no dejaba de sonreír mientras que Trina de adueñaba del escenario)

Es difícil decidirse

Que es lo correcto que debe hacerse

Si se tiene la cabeza en otra parte

Tu orgullo que te atrapa

Las noches que el dolor te destapa

Todo tu miedo a equivocarte

Si te vuelves a sentir

Persiguiendo las estrellas

Nunca debes renunciar

(De manera inconsciente Trina le giño su ojo derecho a Cat)

Cree en ti

Escucha el silencio

Tu corazón te curara las heridas

Mira adentro de ti misma y entonces

Prueba a volar donde el dolor no te siga

No te engañaras

Si escuchas atenta

Abre los brazos

Y es posible que toques

Cada mano cada sueño que quieras

Cada uno de nosotros te espera

Con su corazón

Cada vez que tu no si que no sabes

Prueba a escucharte

Tu corazón si que sabe

Tú prueba a escucharle

Tu corazón si que sabe

(Termino la canción y todos aplaudían, pero Cat aplaudía de manera eufórica)

Trina: bien esa fue para la cumpleañera- dijo mirando a Cat- maestro- le dijo al chico del teclado

La melodía comenzó a sonar y Trina nuevamente comenzó apoderarse del escenario, mientras era observada bajo la atenta mirada de cierta peliroja que la veía con una mirada de lujuria y se mordía su labio inferior. Después de una hora sobre el escenario Trina esta próxima a cantar su ultima canción, tomo un poco de agua, respiro profundo y prosiguió.

Trina:

Vives en un laberinto

Cargado de colores

Que aun no descifro

Llevas en tus bolsillos

Todas mis ilusiones

Llenas de brillo

Y me hace daño

Me sigue haciendo daño

Te digo que yo se que juegas

Con los corazones, mientras

Te alimentas de las pasiones

Guardas en tu maletas, sonrisas

Preparadas para cualquier ocasión

Y me hace daño, me sigue haciendo daño

No, no, no

Quiero ver otra vez,

Todo lo que te di ayer

Mis deseos

Mis ganas

Que yo te entregue

Quiero ver, quiero ver

Como te pierdes después

En el gran laberinto que en ti yo encontré

Dando falsas esperanzas

Con frases estudiadas, pre fabricadas

Una bonita historia, de estrellas

Y cometas adornan la situación

Y me hace daño, me sigue haciendo daño

No, no, no

Quiero ver otra vez,

Todo lo que te di ayer

Mis deseos

Mis ganas

Que yo te entregue

Quiero ver, quiero ver

Como te pierdes después

En el gran laberinto que en ti yo encontré

Que en ti yo encontré

Trina termino de cantar, agradeció y bajo del escenario, se encontró con su representante que la estaba esperando con una botella de agua.

Trina: gracias- le dijo agarrando el agua

Karla: muy buena actuación- le dijo sonriente

Trina: si- dijo tranquila- ya nos podemos ir- le pregunta

Karla: de hecho no- le dijo tranquila- la cumpleañera quiere conocerte- le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Trina: es enserio- le pregunta

Karla: si y ahí viene- le dijo bajando la voz- ah Trina te presento a Catherine Valentine, la cumpleañera

Trina: mucho gusto- le dijo estirándole la mano y dándole una cálida sonrisa

Cat: el gusto es mío, me encantaron tus canciones y la que me dedicaste fue muy hermosa- le dijo sonriente

Trina: me alegro que te gustara- le dijo algo nerviosa- bueno nosotras ya nos vamos

Cat: que- le dijo rápido- no te pues ir aun, eres mi regalo y pienso disfrutarte-le dijo a Trina

Trina: espera un minuto- le dijo rápido- me contrataron para que cantara en tu cumpleaños, no te pertenezco- le dijo seria

Cat: no, mi papi dijo que eres mi regalo, así que me perteneces- le dijo inocentemente

Trina: me ayudas- le dijo a Karla

Karla: bueno técnicamente por hoy le perteneces- le dijo

Trina: oye no soy un trozo de carne- le dijo muy molesta a su representante

Cat: le pagare la misma cantidad porque se quede una tres horas mas- le dijo a Karla

Karla: vendida- dijo rápido- que disfruten su velada- le dijo a Trina

Trina: eres una- pero no pudo terminar porque Cat la interrumpió

Cat: vamos a bailar- dijo arrastrando a Trina al medio de la sala

Cat llego con Trina hasta la mita del salón, la música que colocaba el Dj era música Dance, había muchas personas bailando.

Cat: me encanta esta música- dijo moviéndose al compas de la música

Trina: si- dijo viéndola bailar- se nota- tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a bailar también

Cat se sentía como pez en el agua, mientras que Trina no podía evitar sentir intimidada por la peliroja, era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, normalmente era ella la que intimidaba a las chicas no al contrario, no podía entender porque le pasaba aquello con aquella chica que parecía igual a las demás o no lo era, de pronto comenzó a sonar una música romántica, Cat sin pensarlo dos veces rodeo el cuello de Trina con sus brazos y esta se quedo completamente inmóvil.

Cat: bueno vas a tomarme de la cintura o te quedaras así toda la noche- le pregunta

Trina: claro- dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Cat

Trina estaba un poco nerviosa al sentir a Cat tan cerca, la peliroja la pego a su cuerpo, se vieron a los ojos, y comenzaron a bailar lento pero con intensidad.

Trina: hace cuanto te dedicas al modelaje- le pregunta viéndola a los ojos

Cat: desde que tenia 17 años- le dijo tranquila- y tu desde cuando te dedicas a la música

Trina: oficialmente desde los 19 años- le dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado del salón

Cat: eres antes oficial de la policía- le pregunta

Trina: que no- le dijo muy sorprendida por la pregunta

Cat: bueno es que dijiste oficialmente, entonces eso quiere decir que eras oficial y luego te volviste demente- le dijo tranquila

Trina: esto tiene que ser una broma- pensó mientras veía a Cat- no, cuando dije oficialmente, quise decir que empecé a dedicarme a la música como profesiónle- explico

Cat: ah ya entiendo- le dijo

La canción continuaba mientras que ellas seguían bailando y viéndose a los ojos, Trina comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Cat no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, ni mucho menos la más lista, mientras que Cat estaba fascinada con la actitud ruda que tenia la morena con ella

Cat: porque tan seria- le pregunta al ver la cara de Trina

Trina: por nada- dijo rápido

Cat: me gusta tu seriedad- le dijo coquetamente

Trina: ah si

Cat: si me recuerdas a mi gato- le dijo tiernamente

Trina: espera me estas diciendo que te recuerdo a tu mascota- le pregunta seria

Cat: lo quiero mucho, aunque últimamente casi no confió en el- miro para todos lado- es que estoy segura de que lee mi diario- le dijo bajando la voz

Trina: los gatos no saben leer- le dijo pausadamente

Cat: claro que saben leer, lo hacen en voz muy baja

Trina: esta será una larga noche- pensó mientras le daba una sonrisa forzada a Cat

Trina se mantenía viendo hacia todos lados evitando la mirada de Cat, quien no dejaba de disfrutar de aquel momento, estaba casi segura de que la morena se sentía intimidada por ella y eso le gustaba.

Cat: te sientes bien

Trina: te importaría si paramos de bailar- le pregunta suavemente- es que siento como si me quisiera dar un calambre

Cat: quieres que traiga alguna herramienta- le pregunta

Trina: para que- le pregunta confundida

Cat: para cortar el alambre de tu pierna- le dijo dulcemente

Trina: oh carajos- peno muy rápido- no estoy bien, necesito ir al baño, donde esta- le pregunta a Cat

Cat: ven te llevo- dijo tomando la mano de Trina

La peliroja llevo a Trina hasta uno de los baños de la parte de arriba de la mansión, cuando la latina se encontraba dentro del baño rápidamente saco su celular y marco el numero de Jade.

VozDeJade: hola- dijo al otro lado de la línea

Trina: tienes que ayudarme

VozDeJade: que pasa- le pregunta

Trina: la cumpleañera cree que soy su regalo y no me quiere dejar ir- le dijo rápido

VozDeJade: jajajajajaja- lo único que hacia era reírse

Trina: deja de reírte West- le dijo enojada

VozDeJade: lo siento- tomo un poco de aire- bueno y porque te molesta tanto, siempre te a gustado que te traten como un pedazo de carne

Trina: no es eso West,- busco las palabras adecuadas- es que ella no es como las demás chicas

VozDeJade:a que te refieres- le pregunta sin entender

Trina: es- tomo un poco de aire- un poco tonta, por no decir mucho

VozDeJade: lo dices enserio

Trina: si, parece una niña de seis años- le dijo rápido

VozDeJade: oh por dios te van arrestar por abuso a un menor- le dijo divertida

Trina: podrías dejar los chistes y darme una idea para salir de esta

VozDeJade: oye tu sabes como persuadir a una niña de seis años- le dijo rápido- aplica la misma técnica que usas con Jenny cuando quieres persuadirla

Trina: quieres que le compre unas tijeras- le dijo seria

VozDeJade: de acuerdo, entonces no te queda mas remedio que inventarte una- le dijo rápido- y suerte

Trina: espera no me cuelgues- pero fue muy tarde porque Jade ya le había colgado

Trina tomo un poco de aire, salió del baño y se encontró con Cat que permanecía esperándola afuera.

Trina: he Catherine hay algo que debo decirte- le dijo acercándose

Cat: también yo- le dijo

Sin pensarlo dos veces Cat se lanzo sobre Trina y la beso de manera muy apasionada, Trina se quedo completamente incrédula, y rápidamente separo con sutiliza a la peliroja de ella.

Trina: que haces- le pregunta suavemente

Cat: eres mi regalo y te dije que quiero disfrutarte- le dijo sonriente- quieres que vallamos a mi habitación

Trina: es perfecta me puedo acostar con ella y mañana le invento una excusa y desparezco para siempre- pensó mientras sonreía maliciosamente- no dios eso es muy cruel- sacudió su cabeza-no Catherine no me siento muy bien, tengo que irme

Cat: pero la fiesta ni siquiera a acabado- le dijo algo triste

Trina: si lo se- tomo un poco de aire- pero que te parece si te lo compenso después

Cat: cuando- le pregunta

Trina: pronto- le dijo rápido

Cat: que tan pronto- le pregunto

Trina: mientras más rápido me valla, mas pronto será- le dijo tratando de sonar convincente

Cat: de acuerdo- le dijo separándose de ella

Trina: adiós- le dio un beso en la mejilla

Cat: recuerda que tienes una deuda conmigo- le dijo

Trina le dio una última mirada a la peliroja, bajo las escaleras casi corriendo y busco a Karla, prácticamente arrastro a su representante fuera de la mansión, subieron a la camioneta y se marcharon.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores espero que le alla justado el nuevo capitulo, hasta pronto son unos amores con los RW medan animos para seguir con las historias.

Saludos

Lina;)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclamer: Victorious ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco la historia es una adaptacion que la autora Miss Writer 05 me permidio adaptar para traercelas a ustedes al universo Jori

Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo nuevo mis lectores espero les guste.

Capitulo X

Los viajes de la vida

Jade: jajajaja me hubiera gustado ver tu cara en ese momento Vega- le dijo a Trina mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

Trina: basta West que no es gracioso- le dijo seria a la gótica

Jade: para ti no es gracioso, para mi es muy gracioso- le dijo divertida

Trina: oye es enserio- dijo molesta- Basta West

Jade: (tomo un poco de aire- a ver cual es el problema, no hiciste nada de lo que te arrepientes o si- le pregunta rápido viéndola a la cara

Trina: no- respondió- pero- se callo un momento

Jade: pero que Trina, que pasa- le dijo seria- acaso es chica te gusto o que- le pregunta muy rápido

Trina: no me gusto- le dijo rápido- ya te dije ella es diferente, Jade

Jade: también dijiste que parece una niña de seis años

Trina: si lo parece- soltó un pequeño suspiro- pero de cierta forma no esta tan mal- dijo muy tranquila- digo su belleza es única, tanto que casi asusta

Jade: ella te gusto- le dijo a la morena

Trina: de que hablas- dijo rápido- ella no me gusto

Jade: claro que te gusto, sabes como lo se, porque sonreíste cuando hablabas de ella y eso nunca lo haces cuando hablas de una chica- le dijo muy rápido

Trina: claro que no- comento seria

Jade: admite que te gusta Trina- le dijo divertida

Trina: entonces admite tu que te gusta Tori- le dijo

Jade: por decima vez no me gusta Victoria (le dijo seria a Trina

Trina: si claro entonces porque le distes tu numero- le dijo divertida

Jade: para que las niñas se reúnan a jugar- le dijo tranquila

Trina: esa solo es una excusa- le dijo sonriente- realmente lo que quieres es que ella te llame para invitarte a salir

Jade: basta de acuerdo- le dijo rápido

Trina: por ahora

...

Tori estaba terminando de meter una ropa en su maleta, cuando entro Jessica algo angustiada a la habitación de la morena.

Tori: que pasa Jessica- le pregunta al ver la expresión facial de la joven

Jessica: es que mi padre sufrió un conato de infarto y tengo que ir a Massachusetts de inmediato- e dijo muy angustiada a Tori

Tori: oh por dios- dijo rápido- Jessica cuanto lo lamento- le dio un abrazo a la joven- llamare a la línea para reservarte un pasaje

Jessica: espera, pero si me voy, quien va a cuidar a Alicia mientras estas en Los Ángeles- le dijo muy preocupada a Tori

Tori: eso no importa en este momento- le dijo mientras sacaba su celular- yo ya resolveré

Jessica: iré hacer mi maleta- dijo saliendo de la habitación

Después de diez minutos Tori entro a la habitación de Jessica, la joven estaba terminando de hacer su maleta, Tori no puedo evitar notar que había estado llorando.

Tori: cálmate Jessica estoy segura de que tu padre va estar bien- le dijo acercándose- de seguro cuando te vea se recupera en un dos por tres- le dijo logrando hacer que la joven sonriera- ya te reserve y compre tu pasaje, sale dentro de tres horas así que necesitas apurarte, también voy a hacer una transferencia a tu cuenta para que tengas con que solventar gastos

Jessica: gracias Tori eres muy amable- le dijo agradecida

Tori: y no te apures en volver, hazlo cuanto estés completamente segura de que tu padre esta bien, de acuerdo, no quiero que te preocupes por nada, solo concéntrate en tu familia- le dijo suavemente- en mas nada

Jessica: (tomo un poco de aire- bien voy a bañarme

Tori: te pediré un taxi- dijo saliendo de la habitación

Cat estaba recostada tomando el sol en el jardín de su casa, cuando llego hasta ella su mejor amigo Robbie Shappiro, quien venia muy sonriente.

Robbie: hola cielo- le dijo parándose al lado de la peliroja

Cat: hola- dijo quitándose sus lentes- estoy molesta contigo porque no viniste a mi fiesta- le dijo seria

Robbie: lo siento Cat pero estaba en una sección fotográfica, ya sabes me contrataron como modelo exclusivo de la nueva marca de ropa de Carolina Herrera- dijo contento el chico de lentes

Cat: que bueno por ti- dijo parándose de su lugar

Robbie: y como estuvo todo- le pregunta caminado a su lado

Cat: igual que siempre- dijo llegando a la mesa

Robbie: oh vamos fue tu fiesta de cumpleaños, algo interesante tuvo que haberte pasado- le pregunta sentándose frente a ella

Cat: (pensó un momento- conocí a alguien bastante interesante- le dijo sonriente al chico

Robbie: quien- le pregunta rápido

Cat: Trina Vega- le dijo rápido

Robbie: (escupió la limonada que estaba bebiendo- QUE- le pregunto de un grito

Cat: lo que escuchaste- respondió

Robbie: Cat estas consiente que Trina es una de las personas mas infieles que pueda existir- le dijo rápido- nunca ha tenido un relación estable, y siempre tienes amoríos con modelos- le dijo serio

Cat: porque la juzgas sin conocerla- le dijo enojada

Robbie: no me hace falta conocerla para saber que no te conviene- tomo un poco de aire- veras hace tres meses una de las secciones de fotografía se atraso bastante- de pronto fue interrumpido por Cat

Cat: y dicen que soy yo la que hace comentarios fuera de lugar- le dijo rápido

Robbie: te quiero explicar el porque se que Trina no es buena para ti- le dijo

Cat: de acuerdo- dijo resignada

Robbie: una de las modelos se había encerrado a llorar en el baño, no quería salir, estaba devastada, yo logre hacer que me abriera la puerta y entre hablar con ella, le pregunte porque de pronto se había puesto así y me dijo que la chica con la cual estaba saliendo la llamo y termino con ella- le dijo serio a Cat

Cat: aja y- le pregunto sin entender

Robbie: la persona con la que salía era Trina Vega- le dijo rápido- puedes creerlo, termino con ella por teléfono, ni siquiera tuvo la valentía de darle la cara a la chica- le dijo enojado

Cat: Rob yo se que ella no es una Santa, pero muy en el fondo ella es una buena persona, pude verlo en sus ojos, solo necesita que alguien le saque esa persona de su interior de donde esta escondida- comento feliz

Robbie: y crees que tu puedes hacerlo- le pregunta muy rápido

Cat: claro que si- le dijo muy segura- vas a ver, yo me convertiré en la razón de vida de Trina Vega- dijo- esa mujer va a amarme mas que a su propia vida

Robbie: espero que no salgas lastimada en tu intento Cat- le dijo suavemente

Cat: claro que no, ella va amarme, vas a ver- le dijo sonriente

Robbie: y como lo lograras- le pregunta

Cat: utilizare a la Cat estúpida e insoportable que sacaría de quicio hasta el mas cuerdo- le dijo con una sonrisa

Robbie: jajajaja todo el mundo piensa que eres estúpida y tonta Cat, pero creo que solo yo soy el que realmente conoce tu verdadera personalidad, eres una de las personas mas inteligentes y astutas que pueda existir- le dijo sonriente

Cat: Rob yo simplemente finjo que soy estúpida y tonta porque de esa manera puedo conocer quien realmente me merece, pero de tonta y estúpida no tengo nada- le dijo mirandolo- vas a ver Trina ni se imagina lo que se le viene encima

Robbie: hui no me gusta cuando pones esa sonrisa picara, es señal de que ya tienes algo planeado- le dijo nervioso

Cat: claro que tengo algo planeado- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

...

Jade y Trina estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala revisando unas fotografías que habían sido sacadas por la gótica.

Jade: te gusta esta- le pregunta dándole una foto

Trina: no esta mal- le dijo sonriente

Jade: en serio Vega- le pregunta rápido

Trina: hablo de la modelo- dijo sin pensarlo

Jade: Vega concéntrate por favor- le dijo seria- dentro de cuatro días tengo que mostrar el boceto a los inversionistas y necesito que las fotos sean las mejores

Trina: de acuerdo- le dijo resignada- esta me gusta- le mostro una foto- muestra un plano muy real de la historia

Jade: perfecto- dijo agarrando la foto- que te parece esta- le muestra otra foto

Trina: no esa no- dijo no muy convencida- es muy simple, no me hace sentir nada- le dijo sincera- esa que esta ahí si- le señalo una foto

Jade: esta- tomo la foto

Trina: si esa- le dijo sonriente- trasmite mucha confianza, Jade

Jade: entonces será esta- dijo tranquila- que te parece- pero no pudo continuar porque su celular comenzó a sonar- hola- dijo tranquila- como, pero como pudo haber pasado- dijo rápido- voy para allá- cerro la llamada- era del colegio de Jenny- le dijo a Trina

Trina: que paso- le pregunta muy rápido a Jade

Jade: Jenny se peleo con una compañerita de clases- le dijo levantándose del sofá- tenemos que ir a hora mismo

Trina: vamos- dijo

...

Tori y Jessica estaban paradas frete a la puerta del departamento de la morena, se estaban despidiendo, Tori tenía en sus brazos a Alicia quien no entendía nada de la situación.

Tori: que tengas un buen viaje- le dijo muy dulcemente a la joven

Jessica: gracias- le dijo dándole una sonrisa- te extrañare pequeña- le dijo a Alicia dándole un beso- nos vemos pronto

Tori: espero que se recupere tu padre pronto- le dijo dándole un abrazo- te estaré llamando para que me pongas al tanto de la situación y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme

Jessica: claro- le dijo muy agradecida- adiós

Tori: hasta luego- le dijo a la chica

Jessica salió del pent-house, mientras que Tori se dirigió hacia la sala mientras cargaba a su pequeña hija

Tori: bueno creo que solo seremos tú y yo por un rato- le dijo a Alicia- di mama- le pidió a la niña- por favor Ali di algo- le pidió muy suplicante a la niña

...

Jade y Trina después de veinte minutos llegaron al colegio donde estudiaba Jenny, fueron a la oficina de la directora, cuando entraron vieron que la pequeña estaba sentada frete al escritorio con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Jade: cariño que paso- le pregunta a la pequeña

Directora: su hija agredió a una de sus compañeras de clase con unas tijeras- le dijo suavemente a la pelinegra

Trina: porque- le pregunta muy rápido a la mujer

Directora: aun desconozco el porque ya que no ha querido decir nada- le respondió- señora West tiene que estar consiente que la políticas de nuestra institución son muy claras, y no permitimos ese tipo de comportamiento dentro de la institución, el alumno que llegue a violar esas políticas amerita una expulsión inmediata

Jade: expulsara a mi hija- le pregunta

Directora: debido a que es la primera falta de Jenny desde que comenzó a estudiar en esta escuela, he decidido darle una nueva oportunidad, siempre y cuando no se repita un hecho como este- le dijo muy pausadamente

Jade: gracias por su comprensión- le dijo dándole la mano a la directora- vamos cariño- tomo la mano de Jenny

Salieron de la oficina de la directora, después de unos minutos se encontraban frete a la salida del colegio, Jenny no había dicho ni una sola palabra, Jade tomo un poco de aire y se puso a la altura de su hija.

Jade: a ver West porque le pegaste a tu amiguita con tus tijeras- le pregunta suavemente

Jenny: ella ya no es mi amiga- dijo enojada a su madre

Jade: pero porque la cortartes con las tijeras- le pregunta levantando su mirada

Jenny: se burlo de mi- le dijo triste

Trina: princesa escucha- dijo colocándose a la misma altura de su sobrina- eso no es una excusa, no hay motivos para agredir a otra persona- le dijo

Jenny: pero dijo, que su mama había dicho que mi papa era un drogadicto- le dijo rápido- y que mi tía Trina era una lesbiana desvergonzada- dijo enojada

Trina: como- dijo muy rápido- donde esta la madre de esa niña- le pregunta levantándose

Jenny: allá- señalo a una mujer castaña que estaba conversando en un grupo hablando

Se escuchaban los gritos de unas niñas que estaba haciendo una rueda mientras que Trina estaba encima de la mujer castaña estrangulándola con fuerza, Jade no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, trataba de quitar a Trina de encima de esa mujer pero no podía, hasta que saco fuerza de donde no tenia y logro levantar a Trina de un solo jalón y la aparto de aquella mujer que ya estaba roja.

Niñas: dale, dale, dale- gritaban alentando a Trina- dale, dale

Jade: te volviste loca- le dijo a la latina mientras la sostenía con fuerza

Trina: escucha soy una persona mala y puedo hacerte la vida miserable si vuelves a insultarme- le gritaba a la mujer

Jade: basta Vega- le dijo enojada

Trina: le voy a arrancar los ojos- dijo tratando de llegar nuevamente hasta la mujer

Jade: Trina te meterás en problemas- dijo sosteniéndola con fuerza

Trina: no me importa- dijo tratando de soltarse

...

Tori estaba acostando a su pequeña hija en su cuna ya que se había quedado dormida mientras veían la televisión, le dio un beso en la frente, la arropo, tomo el comunicador y salió de la habitación, saco su celular y le marco a Lena.

Voz De Lena: hola súper estrella- le dijo feliz

Tori: he hola Lena, tengo un problema- le dijo

Voz De Lena: que pasa- le pregunta rápido

Tori: veras a Jessica se le presento una emergencia y tuvo que ir a ver a su familia, así que no tengo quien cuide a Alicia mientras voy a Los Ángeles- le dijo preocupada

Voz De Lena: menudo problema- le dijo preocupada- bueno porque no la traes contigo- le dijo muy rápido a la morena

Tori: que estas loca- le dijo rápido- de seguro va haber paparazis por todos lados, no quiero exponerla de esa manera- tomo un poco de aire- no puedes tratar de conseguir a alguien para que la cuide, Lena

Voz De Lena: esta un poco difícil, bueno podría conseguir a alguien, pero no estoy segura de quieras dejarle a tu hija a una completa desconocida por tres días verdad- le dijo

Tori: tienes razón- le dijo muy preocupada, pensó un momento- ya va Lena tengo una idea, dame tiempo para ver si se puede, te llamo luego- le dijo

Voz De Lena: claro estaré esperando tu llamada- le dijo tranquila

Tori cerro la llama, busco en su celular y mantuvo la mirada fija en el nombre que estaba en la pantalla.

...

Directora: estoy muy decepcionada de su comportamiento señorita- le dijo muy enojada a Trina que estaba sentada frente al escritorio- pensé que era una persona madura y centra pero veo que me equivoque

Trina: pero señora directora ella fue la que empezó con los insultos- dijo enojada

Directora: y usted la agredió físicamente- le dijo rápido- esta en serios problemas, no se puso a pensar que no le estaba dando un buen ejemplo a su sobrina a hora va pensar que las bases para resolver todos los problemas es agredir a los demás

Trina: (tomo un poco de aire- lo siento

Directora: con decir que lo siente no será suficiente- le dijo muy seria- esta expulsada de la institución- le dijo señalándola con su dedo- no podrá entrar aquí, ni sus hijos, ni los hijos de sus hijos- pensó un momento- por tres meses- esto ultimo lo dijo muy rápido

Trina: bien- dijo seria y se levanto de la silla

...

Tori estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo fijamente la pantalla de su celular, tenía un debate interno de si llamar o no llamar, de pronto una voz muy conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

Fantasma De Emma: por amor a dios, llama de una vez- le dijo

Tori: no creo que deba- dijo rápido

Fantasma De Emma: porque no, confías en ella- le dijo sentándose a su lado- sino lo hicieras no estarías considerando en este momento el llamarla- le dijo suavemente

Tori: no puedo- dijo soltando su celular

Fantasma De Emma: que cobardes te has vuelto Victoria Vega- dijo enojada a la morena

Tori: oye crees que puedes aparecerte frente a mi cada vez que quieras y decirme como debo vivir mi vida, pues deja informarte que no puedes de acuerdo- le dijo muy enojada y tratando de no levantar su voz

Fantasma De Emma: no tendría que hacerlo si no estuvieras empeñada en quedarte encerrada en ti misma- le dijo seria

Tori: dios eres tan frustrante- le dijo enojada- yo hare lo que me plazca, y sabes porque no puedes obligarme a hacer lo que tu quieras que haga, así que ya SAL DE MI VISTA- le grito fuerte

Fantasma de Emma: valla al menos puedo ver algo de ti que nunca vi cuando estaba con vida -le dijo muy sonriente- gritas- le dijo feliz- nunca te había visto hacerlo, Tori

Tori: (tomo un poco de aire- por favor vete- le pidió muy suplicante

Fantasma De Emma: de acuerdo, pero antes de irme solo te diré que la vas a llamar, porque muy en tu interior es lo que quieres hacer- le dijo muy suavemente

Tori: rayos- dijo al escuchar el llanto de su hija atreves del comunicador

...

Trina y Jenny entraron a casa seguida por Jade, la pelinegra estaba furiosa con las dos, pero sobretodo con Trina, no podía creer lo que su amiga había hecho.

Jade: no puedo creer que haya tenido que pasar por esto- dijo enojada- ustedes dos están serios problemas- les dijo amenazante

Trina: cálmate que no es para tanto West- le dijo tranquila

Jade: que no es para tanto- le dijo molesta- casi matas a la madre de una alumna- le dijo muy duramente- estas loca Vega

Trina: ella me insulto- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: pero que ejemplo le estas dando a tu sobrina- le dijo señalando a Jenny

Trina: que debe golpear a las personas cuando insulten a su familia- le dijo sonriente

Jenny: si- dijo

Jade: suficiente- dijo molesta- están castigadas las dos- les dijo en tono de sentencia

Jenny: que, tu no puedes castigar a mi tía Tri, porque ella no es hija tuya- le dijo a su madre

Jade: tienes razón- le dijo rápido- tu estas castigada el doble- le dijo tranquila

Jenny: eso no es justo West- le dijo molesta

Jade: quieres que sea el triple- le dijo seria, vio como la niña bajo la cara- bien a tu habitación- dijo tranquila, miro a Trina) tía Tri a tu casa- le dijo muy seria a la morena

Trina: pero creí que te ayudaría a seleccionar las fotos, Jade- le dijo muy triste

Jade: ya ayudaste bastante, te veo mañana u otro día- miro a la chica

Trina: bien se cuando no me quieren en un lugar- dijo seria- pero después vas a suplicar que regrese, Loca West-le dijo muy segura

Jade: lo dudo Vega- le dijo sonriente

Trina: dile a Jen que la amo- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jade

Jade: claro- le dijo tranquila

...

Tori llego hasta la habitación de su pequeña hija, la saco de la cuna y comenzó a mecerla entre sus brazos.

Tori: ya cariño- le dijo muy dulcemente a Alicia- mami ya esta aquí- le dio un beso en la frente-ven vamos a sentarnos- tomo asiento en la mecedora- Alicia cariño tengo que decirte algo importante, mami tiene que viajar por tres días y no te puede llevar con ella, es por eso que tienes que quedarte con una amiga de mami- le dijo suavemente- te amo- le dijo abrazándola- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- le dio un suave beso en la frente

...

Jade estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala revisando nuevamente las fotos seleccionadas para la presentación, había algo que no le cuadraba de aquellas fotos, no estaba segura de si esa idea era la que quería venderles a los clientes.

Jade: desde cuando dudo tanto ante una idea- se dijo a si misma- que pasa conmigo

De pronto se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, lo agarro rápidamente y cuando vio el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, pero una sonrisa apareció de inmediato en su rostro, tomo un poco de aire y contesto la llamada.

Jade: Hola- dijo suavemente

Voz De Tori: Jade- dijo la morena nerviosa

Jade: Hola Tori- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

Voz De Tori: Hola- tomo un poco de aire- Jade necesito un favor tuyo- le dijo preocupada

Jade: Que pasa Vega- le pregunta

Voz De Tori: Es que me voy a Los Ángeles- dijo muy rápido

Jade: Espera te mudas de vuelta a Los Ángeles- le pregunta

Voz De Tori: No solo me voy por tres días- le dijo tranquila- pero no quiero llevar a Alicia conmigo, y Jessica tuvo una emergencia familiar y no esta- le dijo muy rápido- me preguntaba si no te molestaría que Alicia se quedara contigo- le pregunta algo nerviosa- es que no tengo a mas nadie a quien acudir, Jade

Jade: No hay problema Vega, la bebe se puede quedar conmigo- le dijo feliz

Voz De Tori: En serio- dijo- gracias Jade de verdad, te voy a deber una muy grande

Jade: Bueno espero que seas buena pagando tus deudas- le dijo tranquila- cuando te vas- le pregunta.

Voz De Tori: Mañana al mediodía, así que antes de irme al aeropuerto paso dejando a Alicia por tu casa- le dijo

Jade: No hay problema- le dijo muy sonriente- te espero mañana entonces

Voz De Tori: No vemos mañana- le dijo

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Jade estaba un poco nerviosa ya que Tori le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que estaba apunto de llegar con Alicia, la pelinegra no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma cada vez que sabia que iba a ver a la morena, aun no entendía bien el porque. Después de unos minutos el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Tori, la gótica tomo un poco de aire, trato de calmarse y camino a abrir la puerta.

Jade: Hola- saludo a Tori que estaba con la bebe

Tori: Hola- dijo sonriendo mientras tenia a Alica en sus brazos

Jade: Pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado

Tori: De verdad gracias por quedarte con Alicia- dijo mirándola- la llevaría conmigo pero de seguro tendré periodistas presionándome y no quiero exponerla- dijo tratando de justificarse

Jade: Descuida- le dijo quitándole a la niña- hola preciosa- le dijo a Alicia y le dio un beso- puedes irte tranquila que estará bien con Jenny y conmigo- dijo a la morena

Tori: Eso no lo dudo ni un segundo- le dijo viendo la escena- bien aquí esta un bolso con las cosas de la niña, su ropa, pañales, alimento, los biberones y este CD que esta aquí es el que siempre se le coloca en la noche para que ella duerma, son músicas para dormir- le dijo dándole el CD

Jade: Genial, quien canta las canciones- le pregunta

Tori: Yo- le dijo mirándola

Jade: Tu- le pregunta sorprendida

Tori: Si- tomo un poco de aire- grabe ese CD días después de haberme enterado del embarazo, me pareció que seria una buena idea grabar un CD de cancines de cuna, y resulta que funciono -dijo a Jade con una sonrisa en la cara

Jade: Que ingeniosa idea, porque no pensé en eso antes- dijo tranquila a la morena

Tori: Bien debo ir- se acerco a Alicia- adiós amor, te voy a extrañar mucho- le dio un dulce beso- pórtate bien,- la abrazo fuertemente- te amo mí princesa- vio a Jade- una vez mas gracias- le dio un beso en la mejilla a la gótica- nos vemos dentro de tres días

Jade: Claro- dijo sonriente- espero que te valla bien- le dijo suavemente- y no te preocupes por esta belleza, Vega

Tori: Adiós West- le dijo muy suavemente mientras la veía a los ojos

Jade: Adiós Vega- le dijo con Alicia en brazos

Tori salió de la casa de Jade mientras que esta observaba como se alejaba desde la ventada del frente, la gótica sonreía abiertamente mientras sostenía a Alicia en sus brazos, Tori subió a la camioneta que la estaba esperando y se marcho, Jade tomo un poco de aire y se alejo de la ventana.

Jade: Bien princesa- le dijo a Alicia- que quieres hacer- le pregunta muy dulcemente, se queda observando a la bebe que no dice nada- me gusta esa idea- le dijo un beso y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Bueno espero que les alla gustado el capitulo mis lectores, y Mil Gracias por sus RW son unos amores.

Saluidos

Lina;)


	12. Chapter 11

Disclamer: Victorious ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco la historia es una adaptacion que la autora Miss Writer 05 me permidio adaptar para traercelas a ustedes al universo Jori

Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de esta hermosa historia espero les guste mis lectores

Capitulo XI

Si Pudiéramos Cambiar El Pasado

CIUDAD DE LOS ANGELES

Tori estaba saliendo del aeropuerto cuando un monto de fotógrafos y periodistas la abordaron, de inmediato aparecieron unos guardaespaldas y lograron sacárselos de encima.

Reportero 1: Es cierto que pronto volverás a lo escenarios- le pregunta muy rápido

Reportero 2: Como ha sobrellevado la muerte de su esposa

Reportero 3: Que nos puedes decir, estas feliz de regresar

Tori logro llegar hasta la camioneta que la trasportaría hasta el hotel, subió en ella y se marcho dejando atrás a los reporteros.

Tori: Son unos buitres- dijo algo enojada

Lena: Si lo se- dijo tranquila mirando a la morena

Tori: Menos mal que estabas esperándome- dijo aliviada

Lena: En verdad creíste que tu regreso no seria notado- dijo un poco sarcástica

Tori: Tenia la esperanza- suspiro

Lena: Por favor cariño, si tu popularidad subió mas desde que decidiste irte- dijo sonriente- cosa que podemos aprovechar

Tori: Lena por favor solo quiero llegar a hotel, darme una ducha e ir a ver a Maria- le dijo seria-que es por ella que estoy aquí, no para hablar de mi popularidad

Lena: Eso lo entiendo- le dijo- pero te recuerdo que también tenemos una conversación pendiente

Tori: (tomo un poco de aire- De acuerdo, pero será después de que vea a Maria- dijo muy segura

Lena: Como quieras- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

CIUDAD DE NEW YORK

Jade estaba en el estudio de su casa haciendo un montaje el su laptop cuando el repique del teléfono la saco de su concentración.

Jade: Desesperada- dijo casi llorando

Voz De Trina: Y se puede saber porque desesperada no contesta su celular- dijo sarcástica

Jade: Trina esto es horrible, no encuentro la manera de hacer el montaje- dijo angustiada- es como si se me hubieran acabado todas la ideas

Voz De Trina: Tranquila West que tu siempre logras hacer las cosa bien- le dijo

Jade: y si no puedo- dijo rápido- tengo que presentar las fotos dentro de cuatro días y no estoy segura de que sean muy buena, no creo que sea lo que los clientes quieren- dijo insegura a Trina

Voz De Trina: A ver, sacaste las fotos como te lo pidieron, no veo cual es el problema- le dijo sin entender

Jade: Es que siento como si las fotos fueran vacías, o mejor dicho, como si la modelo de las fotos no trasmitiera nada- dijo molesta

Voz De Trina: Entonces busca otra modelo y haz que funcione

Jade: Si fuera así de sencillo ya lo hubiera hecho Vega- le dijo muy seria- pero ya he revisado y no encuentro exactamente la modelo perfecta, así que voy a tener que hacer la presentación con lo que tengo

Voz De Trina: Pues te deseo suerte, a hora te dejo que llego mi cita- le dijo rápido

Jade: Queras decir la chica con la que te acostaras y luego no la llamaras mas- le dijo sarcástica

Voz De Trina: Oye que tengas los nervios de punta no te da derecho a atacarme de acuerdo West- le dijo seria

Jade: Si claro adiós- le dijo muy rápido y cerro la llamada- bien aquí vamos- dijo para si misma- tu puedes West

Trina se dirigió abrir la puerta de su departamento, estaba esperando a Melinda una chica que conoció la noche anterior y quedaron para verse ese día en el apartamento de la latina.

Trina: Hola- dijo viendo a la chica

Melinda: Hola- le dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre Trina

Trina sin dejar de besar a la chica cerro la puerta y entre beso y beso fue llevándola hasta el sofá de la sala, donde se dejo caer encima de la Melinda, la latina besaba en cuello de la morena mientras pasaba sus manos por sus muslos, todo se estaba tornando muy apasionado, blandos gemidos comenzaron a salir de la boca de Melinda cuando sintió la mano de Trina debajo de su blusa acariciando uno de sus senos, de pronto toda aquella pasión se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

Trina: Esto no puede ser cierto- dijo levantándose

Melinda: Estas esperando a alguien mas- le pregunta seria a la chica

Trina: claro que no- le dijo muy rápido- quien quiera que sea se tendrá que ir- dijo caminado hacia la puerta

Trina abrió la puerta y se quedo fría cuando vio a Cat parada frente a ella con una sonrisa muy grande.

Cat: Hola- le dijo feliz

Trina: Pe, pe, pe- trataba de terminar la frase pero no podía

Cay: No soy pepe, soy Cat- dijo tranquila

Trina: Se quien eres- le dijo muy rápido- que haces aquí- le pregunta muy nerviosa

Cat: Te recuerdo que tienes una deuda conmigo- le dijo tranquila

Trina: No hablas enserio- dijo mirando a la chica seria

Cat: Claro que hablo enserio- dijo entrando al apartamento- o ya se te olvido que eres mi regalo -le dijo muy coquetamente a Trina

Trina: A ver escúchame bien- le dijo pausadamente- no soy tu regalo, simplemente cante en tu cumpleaños porque me contrataron- tomo un poco de aire- así que si me disculpas estoy a mita de algo importante y tienes que irte- le dijo tratando de llevarla hasta la puerta

Cat: No voy a irme- le dijo soltándose- hasta que cumplas tu promesa

Trina: No tengo por que cumplir con nada- le dijo muy seria- a demás- pero no pudo continuar porque la voz de Melinda la interrumpió

Melinda: Todo en orden- pregunta llegando hasta la puerta- quien es ella- le pregunta a Trina molesta

Cat: Soy Cat- dijo sonriente

Trina: Y ya se va- le dijo muy rápido

Cat: No, no me voy- dijo seria

Trina: Si, si te vas- le dijo muy seria

Cat: No, no me voy- dijo tranquila

Melinda: Trina que esta pasando aquí- le pregunta enojada a la chica morena

Cat: Pasa que Trina suele hacer promesas y luego no cumplirlas- le dijo rápido

Melinda: Como- pregunta sin entender

Trina: Yo no te hice ninguna promesa- le dijo muy seria a Cat

Cat: Si lo hiciste- le dijo- me prometiste que te casarías conmigo, que seriamos felices y tendríamos muchos hijos- le dijo casi llorando

Melinda: Le prometiste eso- le pregunta enfadada mirando a Trina

Trina: Yo jamás le prometí tal cosa acaso perdiste la razón- le pregunta a Cat

Cat: A si, entonces porque me diste este anillo- le mostro a Melinda un anillo que tenia en su mano- también me dijo que estaba cansada de las chicas como tu- le dijo muy rápido a Melinda

Melinda: Chicas como yo- le pregunta a la peliroja

Cat: Si, chicas como tu- le dijo tranquila- sabes Trina me dijo que las chicas como tu no le importaban, que solo eran su sexo fácil, tu sabes cosa de una vez y ya- le dijo sonriente

Melinda: A si que solo soy tu sexo fácil- le dijo muy enojada a Trina

Trina: Claro que no- le dijo muy rápido

Melinda: No puedo creerlo- dijo caminado hacia la puerta

Trina: Espera Belinda

Melinda: Me llamo Melinda- le dijo muy enojada- eres una completa imbécil Trina, le pides matrimonio a ella- señalo a Cat- y luego casi te acuestas conmigo, y encima me insultas llamándome tu sexo fácil, ni siquiera sabes mi nombre

Trina: Pero yo no le pedí matrimonio a ella- le dijo muy desesperada, de pronto sintió como la mano de Melinda se estrellaba contra su mejilla- auuu

Melinda: Eso y mas te mereces- le dijo muy molesta y le dio un pisotón en su pie derecho- no quiero volver a saber de ti- salió furiosa del apartemente de Trina

Trina: El pisotón no era necesario- dijo con dolor en el pie

Cat: Jajajajajaja- se reía muy divertida

Trina: Y se puede saber de que te ríes tu- le pregunta enojada

Cat: Es obvio que de ti- le dijo muy divertida

CIUDAD DE LOS ANGELES

Tori estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Maria, la morena estaba tan nerviosa, la ultima vez que vio a su mejor amiga esta estaba en coma, se sentía mal por haberla abandonado cuando Maria mas la necesitaba, tomo un poco de aire y suficiente valor y toco la puerta del apartamento, después de dos minutos abrió la puerta Carlos.

Carlos: Tori- dijo muy emocionado

Tori: Carlos- dijo abrazándolo- cuanto tiempo

Carlos: Bastante- se separo de la morena- como esta tu beba- le pregunta

Tori: Esta bien, ya cumplió su primer añito- le dijo feliz

Carlos: Si, yo me acorde porque fue justamente cuando- pero se dio cuenta de que estaba apunto de decir algo que no debía- voy a buscar a Maria- dijo algo nervioso

Tori: Claro- le dijo tranquila

Carlos camino muy rápido hacia la habitación mientras que Tori se quedo ahí parada recorriendo con la vista el departamento de su amiga, no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, de pronto escucho la voz de Maria.

Maria: Tori- dijo feliz

Tori: Maria- dijo muy feliz, camino hasta donde su amiga, se agacho para saludarla ya que esta estaba en una silla de ruedas- cuanto tiempo

Maria: Bastante- dijo sonriente a Tori

Tori: Como te sientes- le pregunta separándose de su amiga

Maria: Bien- dijo tranquila

Carlos: Bien yo las dejare a solas- les dijo muy tranquilo- tienen mucho de que hablar- tomo sus llaves- vuelvo dentro de un rato- le dio un beso en la boca a Maria- te amo

Maria: También yo- le dijo a su novio

Carlos salió del apartamento dejando solas a las chicas, ambas se dirigieron hacia la sala Tori se sentó en el sofá y Maria se coloco frete a ella.

Tori: Como has estado- le pregunta muy tranquila a la chica

Maria: A veces tengo días bueno y otras veces no tan bueno- le dijo tranquila

Tori: Se a lo que te refieres- le dijo muy sonriente- sabes la ultima vez que te vi estabas en coma y fuiste muy maleducada porque de las tres horas que estuve hablando contigo no contestaste ni una sola de las preguntas que te hice- le dijo muy divertida

Maria: Lamento eso- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

Tori: Lamento haberme ido y haberte dejado así- le dijo un poco triste

Maria: Tranquila, no había mucho que pudieras hacer- le dijo muy tranquila- como esta la bebe - le pregunta

Tori: Esta bien- le dijo muy sonriente- se llama Alicia, recuerdas que Emma le gustaba ese nombre

Maria: Si lo recuerdo- tomo un poco de aire- lamento que hayas perdido a Emma- le dijo muy suavemente

Tori: No te preocupes no fue tu culpa- le dijo muy suavemente a su amiga

Maria: De hecho si lo fue- le dijo muy rápido

Tori: De que hablas- le pregunta muy rápido

Maria: Repaso ese momento una y otra ves en mi cabeza, y me pregunto si hubiera hecho lo que ella me pidió, si hubiera doblado a la izquierda y en vez de seguir de largo, todo fue tan rápido, paso solo en cuestiones de segundo- dijo con la voz completamente quebrada

Tori: Como pasaron las cosa Maria- le pregunta seria

Maria: (tomo un poco de aire- Emma y yo íbamos camino al consultorio del doctor cuando

Flashback

Maria: Deja de quejarte quieres- le dijo muy tranquila a Emma

Emma: Es que nunca me escuchas- le dijo seria- eres igual de testaruda que Tori

Maria: Y tu eres muy quejumbrosa- dijo rápido

Emma: Suficiente- dijo muy seria- para el auto que me voy a ir caminando

Maria: Si claro porque yo que Tori me quite la cabeza- le dijo muy sonriente

Emma: Hazme caso Maria en la siguiente dobla a la derecha para que podamos llegas rápido- le dijo muy suplicante

Maria: A ver la siguiente calle es flecha de acuerdo y si me meto por allí de seguro me van a multar- le dijo muy tranquila- relájate que nada me cuesta llegar hasta el semáforo tomar el retorno y bajar

Emma: Es que quiero que lleguemos rápido- le dijo desesperada- dobla a la izquierda- le ordeno

Maria: No voy a doblar a la izquierda- le dijo seria

Emma: Maria obedéceme- le dijo algo molesta

Maria: No lo hare- le dijo muy tranquila

Emma: Bien has lo que quieras- le dijo resignada

Maria: Dios que suertes que eres esposa de Tori porque si fueras mí esposa ya te hubiera pedido el divorcio- le dijo muy divertida

Emma: Que graciosa- le dijo muy sonriente

Maria llego hasta el semáforo que estaba en rojo, espero un minuto y este cambio a verde cuando la chica arranco el auto y estaba en mita del cruce un auto salió de la nada y las impacto por el lado derecho, que era lado del copiloto, el fuerte impacto hizo que el auto de Maria saliera disparado y diera vueltas quedando en medio de la calle.

Flashback

Tori: No fue tu culpa- le dijo muy suavemente- no podías saber que algo así pasaría

Maria: Entonces porque no dejo de sentirme culpable- le dijo llorando- debí hacerle caso, y doblar a la izquierda como ella me lo pidió

Tori: Deja de culparte Maria- le dijo tomándole las manos- tu hiciste lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, hasta yo- tomo un poco de aire- solo fue un desafortunado accidente por culpa de un ebrio que se comió la luz roja

Maria: (soltó un pequeño suspiro- Sabes un día me preguntaron que si pudiera ir a al pasado y cambiar algo que seria y yo conteste que nada, pero a hora mi respuesta seria, ir a ese día, a ese momento y girar a la izquierda- trato de no romper en llanto- Emma murió ese día Tori, pero en mi mente la he salvado mas de cincuenta veces, lo he repetido una y otra vez y siempre giro a la izquierda

Tori: Maria a veces debemos aceptar la realidad de la vida, y nuestra realidad es que Emma se fue, pero no sabes cuantas veces le he dado gracias a dios que tu estés viva, no hubiera podido soportar perderlas a las dos al mismo tiempo- le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga- te quiero mucho

Maria: También yo- le dijo tratando de calmarse

Tori: Debemos dejar el pasado atrás, por mas difícil que sea- le dijo muy suavemente- porque por mas que queramos no podemos cambiar lo que en el a sucedido

Maria: (soltó un pequeño suspiro- Donde dejaste a la bebe- le pregunta muy tranquila

Tori: Esta en New York- le dijo sentándose nuevamente- esta con una- se quedo pensativa

Maria: Una que- le pregunta muy rápido

Tori: Con una amiga- le dijo con una sonrisa

Maria: Porque sonríes como tonta- le pregunta muy divertida

Tori: No lo hago- le dijo muy rápido

Maria: Si lo haces, hay algo que quieras decirme- le pregunta

Tori: De acuerdo- dijo resignada a la chica

...

Jade escucho el timbre de la puerta así que se dirigió abrirla, sabia que se trataba de Nikki, ya que le había pedido a su asistente que fuera a buscar a Jenny al colegio ya que ella no tenía tiempo.

Jenny: Mami- dijo saltando a los brazos de la gótica

Jade: Hola cielo- dijo muy sonriente mientras la abrazaba- como te fue hoy- le pregunta separándose de la niña

Jenny: Bien, hice muchas cosas divertidas- dijo muy feliz

Jade: Me alegro- miro a Nikki- gracias Nikki- le dijo muy sonriente

Nikki: No tienes de que, además me encanta la pequeña, hasta me enseño unas tijeras- dijo muy sonriente

Jade: Te las mostro- le pregunta muy rápido

Nikki: Son unas bonitas tijeras- le dijo

Jade: Claro, quieres pasar y que nos tomemos un café- le pregunta a la chica

Nikki: Claro porque no- dijo feliz porque era la primera vez que su jefa no la corria con unas tijeras en las manos

...

Trina entro a la sala de su departamento y pudo notar que Cat aun se encontraba ahí, estaba muy tranquila leyendo una revista.

Trina: Aun estas aquí- le pregunta muy sorprendida a la chica peliroja

Cat: Te dije que no me iré hasta que cumplas tu promesa- le dijo son una sonrisa

Trina: Cat ya te dije que no te cumpliré nada, porque no estoy obligada hacerlo- le dijo muy despacio- a hora vete por favor- le pidió

Cat: Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar- le dijo colocándose frente a ella

Trina: A donde- le pregunta muy tranquila

Cat: Tengo que ir de compras y necesito que cargues mis bolsas- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: Eso no va a pasar- le dijo seria

Cat: Sabes que yo puedo lograr convencerte- le dijo muy segura

Trina: Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras- le dijo sarcástica- además la respuesta va ser siempre la misma, y es no, no te acompañare y mucho menos cargare tus bolsas, no hay manera de que me convenzas para que haga tal cosa- dijo segura a la chica

...

Trina estaba parada frente a un vestidor de ropa, sostenía varias bolsas de mientras esperaba a que Cat saliera.

Trina: Como diablos logro convencerme- se pregunto a si misma muy enojada

...

Tori continuaba hablando con Maria mientras esta no dejaba de interrogar a la morena sobre la misteriosa chica que estaba cuidando a su hija.

Maria: Entonces si te gusta- le pregunto muy divertida

Tori: Claro que no- le dijo un poco nerviosa

Maria: Le dejaste a tu hija- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Porque confió en ella- le dijo muy tranquila

Maria: Tori esta bien que te guste alguien, me alegro por ti- le dijo feliz por su amiga

Tori: No crees que es demasiado pronto- le pregunta

Maria: Por supuesto que no tonta- le dijo muy rápido- no puedes seguir colgada al pasado tu misma me lo dijiste, y que te vuelvas a enamorar es lo mejor que te puede pasar, estoy segura de que Emma lo gustaría verte sola- le dijo

Tori: No, dijo que no le gusta- dijo sin pensarlo

Maria: Perdón- le pregunta

Tori: Que de seguro no le gustaría- le dijo rápido a su amiga

Maria: Y que vas a hacer con tu carrera- le pregunta muy despacio

Tori: Aun no estoy muy segura, Lena quiere que vuelva a hacer peliculas, pero- pensó un momento- no te voy a negar que extraño esa vida, pero aun no estoy segura de si deba volver o no- le dijo muy suavemente

Maria: Yo pienso que debes volver- le dijo mirándola

Tori: Tu crees- le pregunta muy tranquila

Maria: Claro, no puedes dejar de hacer lo que tanto te apasiona y sobretodo para lo naciste, porque tu naciste para actuar, para ser una estrella- le dijo dulcemente

Tori: Gracias- le dijo muy feliz- bueno señorita debo irme, aun tengo que reunirme con Lena, pero te prometo que no me iré sin antes venir a verte nuevamente- le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente

Maria: Claro- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Te quiero Maria- le dijo con una sonrisa

Maria: Yo mas mi súper estrella- le dijo muy sonriente

...

Jade estaba haciendo el montaje de las fotos, era la quinta vez que intentaba hacerlo, pero aun así seguía sin lograr obtener el resultado que ella quería, algo aun continuaba sin cuadrarle, de pronto un recuerdo llego a su mente.

Flashback

Jade tenía las maletas de Beck en la sala de la casa, estaba sentada en el sofá esperando a su esposo cuando este entro muy tranquilo.

Beck: Y esas maletas- le pregunta serio

Jade: Son para ti- le dijo seria también

Beck: Pero yo no voy a ningún lado- le dijo confundido

Jade: Si, si vas- se levanto del sofá- quiero que te vallas de la casa- le dijo muy seria

Beck: Que, porque- le pregunta

Jade: Como que porque- le dijo muy seria- estoy cansada de tu actitud Oliver, harta de tus ausencias, de que no te importe nuestro matrimonio- le dijo enojada

Beck: Eso no es cierto- le dijo muy rápido- Jade yo te amo en verdad, y se que me he portado mal últimamente, pero te juro que eso no volverá a pasar, de a hora en adelante solo me importara tu y Jenny- le dijo tomándole las manos- solo dame una nueva oportunidad para demostrarte que si me importa nuestro matrimonio

Jade: Una ultima oportunidad Oliver, no mas- le dijo mirandolo

Beck: Solo eso necesito- le dijo muy sonriente

Beck se acerco lentamente a Jade, la beso de manera tierna y dulce, para después abrazarla muy fuertemente.

Flashback

Jade: (sacudió su cabeza- Nunca debí perdonarte esa vez- se dijo a así misma

De pronto dirigió su vista hacia el comunicador que tenia al lado y pudo escuchar unas risas, se quedo pensando un momento, tomo el aparato y camino hacia el cuarto donde había dejado dormida a Alicia, cuando llego a este una gran sonrisa se apodero de su rostro cuando vio a Jenny sobre la cama jugando con la bebe.

Jade: Que haces- le pregunta acercándose a ellas

Jenny: porque no me dijiste que ella estaba aquí, West- le pregunta a su madre

Jade: Quería esperar a que se despertara- le dijo sentándose en la cama- pero veo que tú la encontraste antes

Jenny: Pasaba frente a la habitación y la escuche riéndose sola- dijo mirando a Jade

Jade: Como dijiste- le pregunta

Jenny: Lo que escuchaste, estaba sentada viendo hacia la pare y riéndose sola- le dijo muy despacio

Jade: (vio hacia la pare donde le había señalado su hija- de seguro no es nada- tomo a Alicia entre sus brazos- vengan vamos a dar un paseo

Jenny: Pero creí que estabas ocupada- le dijo muy despacio

Jade: Nunca voy a estar ocupadas para ustedes- le dijo muy tiernamente

Jenny: Puedo cargarla- le pregunta son una sonrisa

Jade: No, tu aun eres muy pequeña para cargarla- le dijo muy tranquila

Jenny: Voy a cumplir 8 años este mes- le dijo seria a Jade

Jade: Bueno cuando cumplas los otro diez que te faltan, podre decir que eres una adulta, mientras tanto sigues siendo pequeña- le dijo muy sonriente

...

Trina ya estaba apunto de perder la paciencia, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas tiendas ya habían visitado y Cat no dejaba de medirse ropa.

Cat: Que te parece este- le pregunta saliendo del vestidor

Trina: No me importa- le dijo seria

Cat: Oye cambia esa actitud- le dijo poco molesta

Trina: Es enserio Cat, ya vámonos- le pidió muy despacio

Cat: Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo- dijo diverdida

Trina: No, tu te estas divirtiendo, yo estoy apunto de salir corriendo y tirarme por las escaleras -le dijo molesta

Cat: No puedo creer que me digas eso- le dijo mientras fingía que lloraba- no tienes nada de consideración conmigo, me esfuerzo porque lo nuestro funcione y tu no dejas de insultarme- le dijo muy rápido

Trina: (vio a unas chicas que estaban cerca y observaban todo- De que hablas- le pregunta muy rápido a la peliroja

Cat: Admítelo piensas que estoy gorda- le dijo casi llorando

Trina: QUE- grito muy rápido

Cat: Pueden creerlo mi novia piensa que estoy gorda- les dijo a las chicas que miraban a Trina con ganas de matarla

Trina: Yo no pienso que esta gorda, y no eres mi novia- le dijo muy enojada a Cat

Cat: Oh me estas negando porque te avergüenzas de mi, no puedo creerlo- dijo tapándose la cara y entrando al vestidor- PORQUE ME PASA ESTO A MI- grito para que afuera la escucharan

Trina: Ya deja el escándalo- le dijo a Cat

Cat: NO ME QUIERE, PORQUE- volvió a gritar

Trina: YA DEJA EL ESCANDALO- le grito

Chica 1: Que mala novia- le dijo muy enfadada

Chica 2: Le diré a mi hermana que ya no escuche tus canciones- le dijo pasándole por el lado

Chica 3: Debería darte vergüenza tratar a tu novia de esa manera- le dijo muy enfadada pasándole por el lado

Cat: Bien vamos- dijo saliendo del vestidor muy sonriente

Trina: Espero que estés feliz con lo que acabas de hacer- le dijo seria a la chica

Cat: Bastante- le dijo muy sonriente

...

Tori coloco un ramo de rosas blancas sobre la lapida de Emma, tomo un poco de aire y se arrodillo frente a ella.

Tori: Hola- le dijo- se que es absurdo que venga aquí a hablar contigo, cuando siempre te me estas apareciendo, pero siento que aquí esta tu esencia

Fantasma de Emma: De hecho solo esta mi cuerpo- le dijo parada detrás de ella

Tori: Porque siempre apareces así- le pregunta muy seria

Fantasma de Emma: Me gusta sorprenderte- le dijo

Tori: Comienzas a enfurecerme- le dijo parándose

Fantasma de Emma: Rosas blancas- dijo viendo el ramo- mis favoritas

Tori: Por eso las traje- dijo muy tranquila

Fantasma De Emma: Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos- le pregunta

Tori: Como olvidarlo- le dijo muy sonriente

Flashback

Tori estaba parada frente a un muelle viendo a hacia el agua, estaba muy concentrada cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Emma: Vas a quedarte ahí parada todo el día o vas a saltar- le pregunta acercándose a ella

Tori: Saltar implica muchos riesgos- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

Emma: Si, pero si te vas a poner a pensar en los riesgos que implica vivir la vida, creo que jamás vas a llegar a conocer lo que significa el tomar un verdadero riesgo- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Y tu si te atreves a tomar el riesgo- le pregunta mirándola

Emma: Te ver a bajo- le dijo muy suavemente- y para animarte a saltar te diré que te estaré esperando desnuda- le dijo muy sonriente y salto del muelle

Tori: No se quien diablos eres, pero me he enamorado de ti- dijo muy sonriente y salto del muelle

Flashback

Tori: Fuiste una tramposa, porque si mal no recuerdo cuando llegue abajo tenias la ropa puesta -le dijo muy sonriente

Fantasma De Emma: Pero saltaste- le dijo muy rápido- que es lo que verdaderamente importa, a hora te toca hacer lo mismo, estas en un puente Tori y tienes que escoger si saltar hacia un nuevo comienzo o quedarte sobre el muelle viajando por el pasado- le dijo

Tori: Voy a saltar Emma, por eso vine a verte, porque quería decirte que dejare mis viajes al pasado porque no puedo colgarme a el, el paisaje ya no es el mismo, pero siempre te recordare como lo mas bello y hermoso que me paso en la vida, siempre ocuparas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero llego la hora de que deje entrar a alguien mas en el- le dijo muy dulcemente

Fantasma De Emma: No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso- le dijo casi llorando- prométeme que la persona que has elegido para estar a tu lado, amara tanto a Alicia como lo haría yo misma, que será feliz en un hogar lleno de amor y comprensión, que serán felices- le pide muy suavemente

Tori: Te lo prometo- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Fantasma De Emma: adiós Tori, estaré contigo aunque no me puedas ver- le dijo feliz

Tori: Adiós Emma, te recordare siempre- le dijo muy tranquila

Y así Emma desapareció frente a los ojos de la morena quien sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Bueno eso esto mis lectores pero es alla gustado el nuevo capitulo, y Mil gracias por sus Rw son unos amores nos leemos pronto.

Saludos

Lina;)


	13. AVISO2!

ATENCION

Saludos mis lectores espero que todos esten bien, les quiero comunicar que voy a continuar con mis historias no las voy abandonar pero se me hace dificil ya que son muchas y es por eso que a AMOR FEROZ, SPEAK, Y EL AMOR SIEMPRE GANA, van a estar en stand by hasta que termine Dos Por Uno y Una Nueva Oportunidad ya que son las primera que escribi espero que continuen leyendo mis historias, y solo es hasta que termine las primeras dos no voy a bandonar las historias mis lectores, entre mañana voy a subir un nuevo capitulo de Dos Por Uno bueno eso es todo mis lectores.

Saludos

Lina001 ;)


	14. Chapter 12

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco la historia es una adaptacion que la autora Miss Writer05 me permidio adaptar para traercelas a ustedes al universo Jori.

**Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo mis lectores siento el retrazo.**

/

Capitulo XII

De Regreso

Tori entro a la oficina de Lena, quien la estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa, la morena, la saludo y luego se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

Lena: Y bien, ya pensaste lo que te dije- le pregunto

Tori: Claro que lo pensé- tomo un poco de aire- esta bien Lena, voy a volver a hacer peliculas- le dijo muy rápido

Lena: Excelente- dijo muy sonriente- ya vas a ver que vamos a hacer grandes cosa, incluso mas grandes de las que hemos hecho ya- le dijo entusiasmada

Tori: No lo dudo- le dijo con una sonrisa

Lena: Que te hizo cambiar de opinión- le pregunto tranquila

Tori: Me di cuenta de que naci para hacer peliculas y quiero volver, necesito volver- le dijo con una sonrisa

Lena: Perfecto- dijo muy sonriente- a hora cuando regreses a Los Ángeles tener- pero no pudo continuar ya que Tori no se lo permitió

Tori: Espera volver a los Ángeles- dijo muy rápido- yo no dije nada acerca de volver a mudarme aquí

Lena: No entiendo, quieres regresar, pero ya no quieres vivir en los Ángeles- le pregunta muy confundida

Tori: Si eso

Lena: Oye Tori entiendo que te sientes muy cómoda viviendo en New York, pero el mudarte nuevamente aquí nos facilitaría bastante las cosas, si te quedas allá, debemos buscar un nuevo productor, los estudios de grabación, asesores, seria como empezar de nuevo, creo que debes pensarlo mejor- le dijo muy rápido

Tori: No tengo que pensar nada Lena, no me mudare de regreso, esta decidido- le dijo muy segura- según tengo entendido que para ti no hay imposibles, el productor se puede mudar un tiempo a New York, a el le conviene seguir trabajando conmigo, en cuanto los estudios, pues busca uno, compra uno, construye uno, ve como haces ese es tu trabajo, y los asesores en New York sobran, aun no veo cual es el problema de que yo permanezca en allá- le dijo muy rápido

Lena: Tori no tienes nada que te ate a New York, toda tu vida esta acá- le dijo seria- o acaso si tienes algo u alguien esperándote en New York- le pregunta

Tori: No es asunto de nadie lo que me ate a New York, si quieres que siga trabajando contigo debes respetar mis decisiones, y si no puedes perfecto yo me busco otro agente que si este dispuesto a trabajar bajo mis términos- le dijo muy segura y seria

Lena: Esta bien- le dijo muy rápido- será como tu quieras, yo me hare cargo de todo- pensó un momento- pero lo que si debes hacer es dar una rueda de prensa donde anuncies tu regreso, la darás mañana en la mañana, mientras mas rápido no movamos mejor- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Me imagino que ellos harán pregunta acerca de tu ya sabes que- le pregunto muy rápido mirandola

Lena: Eso no se puede evitar Victoria, estas sedientos por saber como has sobrellevado todo -le dijo muy tranquila- podrás con ello

Tori: Hace unos meses atrás te diría que no, pero hoy te digo que si, puedo con eso- le dijo muy segura

Lena: A hora necesito saber- pensó un momento- hay alguien especial en tu vida, aparte de tu hija- le pregunta muy despacio

Tori: Conocí a alguien- y antes de que Lena hablara continuo- pero no es lo que piensas, no hay nada entre esa persona y yo- le dijo muy rápido

Lena: Bien, necesito su nombre- le pregunta seria

Tori: No vas a investigarla Lena- le dijo muy seria- mira tu solo ocúpate de manejar mi carrera, que de mi vida personal la manejare yo- le dijo muy segura- como siempre

Lena: De acuerdo- dijo resignada- cuadrare la rueda de prensa y te avisare mas tarde

Tori: Perfecto- le dijo levantándose de la silla- nos vemos después- le dijo

Lena: Estoy feliz de que haya vuelto súper estrella- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Estoy feliz de haber regresado- dijo feliz

/

Trina entro muy rápido a la casa de Jade, estaba desesperada necesita hablar con ella y de paso esconderse.

Trina: WEST- grito entrando a la sala, pero se quedo muy seria cuando vio a Alicia sentada en el suelo jugando con una pelota- hola- le dijo acercándose a ella- quien eres tu- le pregunta tomándola entre sus brazos- no esta muy pequeña para se amiguita de la escuela de Jenny- le pregunto a la niña

Jade: Vega- le pregunta entrando a la sala- porque gritas como loca

Trina: Primero loca tu ama tijeras, y segundo quien es esta hermosura- le dijo acercándose a ella con la niña en sus brazos

Jade: (Tomo un poco de aire- es la hija de Tori- le dijo muy rápido

Trina: Que

Jade: Es la hija de Tori- le dijo muy nerviosa

Trina: Oh por dios, acaso te has convertido en la niñera sexi- le pregunta muy divertida

Jade: Trina vete al diablo- le dijo muy seria- no digas esas cosas delante de la bebe- le dijo muy rápido

Trina: Por favor ella no entiende de que hablo- le dijo muy tranquila- verdad bebe que no entiendes- le pregunta a Alicia

Jade: Se llama Alicia y no habla- le dijo muy suavemente

Trina: Pero tiene un año- le dijo muy sorprendida

Jade: El pediatra dice que es falta de estimulación- le dijo quitándole a Alicia de los brazos de Trina

Trina: Jenny nunca tuvo ese problema- le dijo mirando a la bebe

Jade: Como lo iba a tener si tu haces hablar hasta un mudo- le dijo muy rápido

Trina: Yo también te quiero- le dijo muy sarcástica- que haces con la hija de Tori- le pregunta muy rápido

Jade: Tori tuvo que ir a Los Ángeles y no quería llevar a la niña, así que me pido el favor de que la cuidara- le explico

Trina: y tu muy gustosa le dijiste que si verdad, West- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: Solo le estoy haciendo un favor- le dijo muy seria

Trina: Pero no es el único favor que quieres hacerle verdad- le dijo muy pícaramente

Jade: Porque mejor no me dices porque llegaste tan desespera, cual es tu crisis- le pregunta dejando a Alicia nuevamente en el suelo para que siguiera jugando con su pelota

Trina: Mi crisis tiene nombre y apellido, se llama Cat Valentine- dijo muy rápido- esta apunto de volverme loca- le dijo muy desesperada

Jade: De amor- le pregunta muy sonriente

Trina: No de amor no- le dijo muy rápido- Jade en verdad que esta loca- le dijo sentándose en el sofá

Jade: Espera un momento, me habías dicho que ella era como una niña de seis años, y a hora me dices que esta loca- le pregunta confundida

Trina: Bueno es que es ambas cosas- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: A ver Vega, es una niña de seis años o esta loca, porque no puede ser la dos juntas- le dijo sentándose a su lado

Trina: Ella es una mezcla entre una niña de seis años, con una persona muy inteligente, astuta y que al mismo tiempo esta un poco loca- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: Valla esa es una combinación fatal- le dijo muy sonriente- y como lograste hacer que te dejara ir- le pregunta muy rápido

Trina: Me escape

Jade: Como dices- le pregunta confundida

Trina: Que apenas se descuido Salí corriendo y no mire hacia atrás- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Vega eso no se hace- le dijo muy enojada- en este preciso momento te vas a ir a buscar a esa chica, le pedirás disculpas y la llevaras a su casa- le dijo muy seria

Trina: No lo hare- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Oh no lo harás- le pregunta muy seria

Trina: No- dijo muy segura

Jade: Ya me imagino los encabezados de mañana de la sección de farándula, Trina Vega huye por la izquierda- le dijo muy despacio- suena bien

Trina: No creo que ella salga a contar nada- le dijo muy segura

Jade: No estoy diciendo que la va hacer ella, lo hare yo- le dijo seria

Trina: No te atreverías- le pregunta muy seria

Jade: Quieres ponerme a prueba- le dijo muy despacio mirandola

Trina: Perfecto, voy a buscarla- dijo levantándose del sofá- ves Alicia como tu futura mami trata a tu tía- le dijo a la bebe

Jade: Te escucho hablar pero no te veo salir- le dijo a su amiga

Trina: Esto no se queda así- sentencio a la pelinegra

Jade: Adiós Vega- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina salió de la casa de Jade muy deprisa para regresar al centro comercial donde había dejado a Cat, la latina tenia que inventarse una buena excusa que convenciera a la peliroja de porque de su ausencia.

/

Tori: Hola- contesto su celular

Voz De Lena: Súper estrella- le dijo muy feliz

Tori: Dime Lena- le dijo

Voz De Lena: la rueda de prensa es para mañana a las diez de la mañana, quiero decirte que asistirán mas de 50 reporteros, así que prepárate que tu regreso será anunciado por todo lo alto- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: No esperaba menos viniendo de ti- le dijo muy tranquila- entonces nos vemos mañana

Voz De Lena: Descansa que mañana cierta persona tiene que lucir hermosa y radiante, y esa persona eres tu- le dijo muy feliz

Tori: De acuerdo Lena nos vemos- le dijo muy tranquila y cerro la llamada- oh por dios dedo saber de mi hija- dijo marcando el numero de Jade

Voz De Jade: Hola- dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Jade- dijo algo tímida

Voz De Jade: Hola Vega- dijo muy feliz

Tori: Te llamaba para saber como esta Alicia- le pregunta muy suavemente

Voz De Jade: Esta bien, se a mantenido tranquila, ha jugado, comido, dormido y cabe también mencionar que Jenny esta fascinada con que la pequeña este aquí- le dijo muy feliz

Tori: No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso- le dijo muy sonriente

Voz De Jade: Y como te esta yendo por allá- le pregunta muy suavemente

Tori: Todo normal, como me lo esperaba supongo- le dijo muy tranquila

Voz De Jade: Sucede algo- le pregunta muy suavemente

Tori: (Tomo un poco de aire- mañana daré una rueda de prensa donde anunciare mi regreso a los escenarios- le dijo muy suavemente

Voz De Jade: Entonces es oficial tu regreso- le pregunta muy rápido

Tori: Desde mañana lo será- le dijo muy tranquila

Voz De Jade: Eso significa que te mudaras a Los Ángeles- le pregunta de manera tímida

Tori: Lena dice que es lo mejor, todo será mas fácil si volviera a mudarme aquí- le dijo muy tranquila

Voz De Jade: Pero esa no fue la pregunta- le dijo muy suavemente

Tori: El tiempo lo dirá West, si me quedo en New York, o regreso a Los Ángeles- le dijo muy suavemente- digo si consigo un motivo por el cual quedarme en New York, créeme que no me iré por nada del mundo- le dijo muy despacio

Voz De Jade: Bueno Trina quiere trabajar contigo, ese es un buen motivo verdad- le dijo muy rápido- Jade eso es lo peor que has podido decir- se reprocho mentalmente

Tori: Seguro- dijo algo desanimada- he me tengo que ir, pero te llamo mañana para saber como va todo- le dijo muy suavemente

Voz De Jade: Claro, esperare tu llamada- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Hasta luego Jade- le dijo

Voz De Jade: Hasta luego Tori- le dijo muy suavemente

/

Trina corría por el centro comercial en busca de Cat, era el segundo recorrido que hacia, esta empezando a preocuparse, y a pensar que la peliroja ya se había ido, cuando estaba apunto de darse por vencida, pudo divisar a Cat que estaba sentada en un banco con la mirada fija, inmediatamente corrió hasta ella.

Trina: Cat- le dijo llegando hasta a ella- por dios que bueno que te encuentro, me descuide dos segundos y te desapareciste- le dijo tratando de sonar preocupada

Cat: Queras decir que te fuiste- le dijo muy seria

Trina: Claro que no- le dijo muy rápido

Cat: Trina por favor antes de tratar de defenderte primero guarda el boleto del estacionamiento- le dijo muy rápido

Trina: (Vio el boleto en su mano- de acuerdo me fui- le dijo muy rápido- pero Cat estaba apunto de tirarme por las escaleras, necesitaba alejarme- trato de excusarse

Cat: Que tan lejos llegaste- le pregunta muy suavemente

Trina: Hasta la casa de una amiga, la cual me obligo a regresar- le dijo muy sonriente- lamento haberme ido de esa manera- le dijo muy suavemente

Cat: Descuida no serias la primera persona en abandonarme- le dijo muy desanimada

Trina: Ya te a pasado esto antes- le pregunta muy rápido

Cat: Mas de las que tú puedas imaginar- le dijo algo triste

Trina: Lo lamento Cat en verdad, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal- le dijo muy suavemente y tomo una de sus manos- mira vamos a empezar de nuevo de acuerdo, pero por favor Cat no me hagas mas escenas delante de la gente, no quiero perder mi popularidad, la necesito para vender discos- le dijo muy suplicante

Cat: Muy bien no te hare mas escenas, pero tu no volverás a salir corriendo- le dijo muy tranquila- trato hecho- le pregunta muy rápido

Trina: Trato hecho- le dijo muy sonriente

Cat: Quiero un helado- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: entonces vamos- le dijo levantándose de la banca

/

Jade estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con las niñas mientras Jenny estaba comiendo y Jade le estaba dando de comer a la pequeña Alicia.

Jade: Ahí viene el avioncito- le dijo a Alicia para que abriera la boca

Jenny: Ella puede quedarse para siempre con nosotras- le pregunta muy sonriente a su mama

Jade: No cariño, solo la estamos cuidando por un tiempo- le dijo muy tranquila- es solo hasta que regrese Tori

Jenny: Cuando vuelve Tori- le pregunta muy tranquila a su mama

Jade: Dentro de tres días- le dijo dándole llevando la cuchara a la boca de la pequeña

Jenny: Tan pronto- dijo muy desanimada- pero no quiero que ella se valla- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: Que se valla a su casa no significa que dejaras de verla, podrás jugar cuando quieras con ella- le dijo muy sonriente

Jenny: Y la tía Tri también podrá jugar con ella- le pregunta muy emocionada

Jade: Estoy segura de que eso le gustaría mucho- le dijo muy tranquila

Jenny: Donde esta mi tía Tri- le pregunta muy rápido

Jade: Esta atendiendo un asunto de mucha importancia- le dijo limpiándole la boca a la bebe

Jenny: Que tan importante es ese asunto- le pregunta muy tranquila

Jade: Eso no sabría decírtelo- le dijo muy suavemente- tendrías que preguntarle a ella cuando la veas

Jenny: Bien porque eso hare- le dijo muy sonriente- termine de comer- le hizo saber a su madre

Jade: Entonces lávate las manos y sube a tu habitación a terminar la tarea- le dijo muy tranquila

Jenny: Ya termine la tarea- le dijo muy sonriente- podemos ver una película

Jade: De acuerdo

Jenny: Pero en tu habitación- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: De acuerdo, sube ponte tu pijama y ve a mi habitación, que enseguida voy yo- le dijo muy rápido

Jenny: Si- dijo muy emocionada

/

Trina estaciono su camioneta frente a la mansión de los Valentine, después de su ultima charla con Cat todo había estado mas clamado, a decir verdad se había divertido mucho con la compañía de Cat, los chistes de la peliroja siempre la hacían reír y aun que de vez en cuando la peliroja decía algún comentario fuera de lugar, pero nada grabe.

Trina: Bien aquí estamos- dijo apagando su auto

Cat: Si, gracias por acompañarme hoy, y cargar mis bolsas- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: Ah si con respecto a eso no lo volveré a hacer- le dijo muy tranquila

Cat: Estas segura- le pregunta muy sonriente

Trina: Muy segura

Cat: Recuerda que yo tengo un gran poder de convencimiento- le dijo muy pícaramente

Trina: Si aun no me explico como lograste hacer eso- le muy intrigada

Cat: Eso es secreto de estado- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: lo que digas- le dijo muy tranquila

Cat: (Tomo un poco de aire- oye mañana tengo una sección de fotografía y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme- le pregunto muy suavemente

Trina: Ah no puedo Cat, tengo que estar en el estudio, pero que te parece si voy por ti y luego vamos a comer algo- le pregunta muy rápido

Cat: Por mi perfecto- le dijo muy feliz

Trina: Entonces quedamos así- le dijo muy sonriente- te llamo para decirte a que hora paso por ti

Cat: Esperare tu llamada- le dijo muy suavemente- bien, hasta mañana

Trina: Hasta mañana- le dijo muy tranquila

Cat bajo de la camioneta, luego vio como esta arranco, la peliroja se quedo parada viendo como el auto de la latina desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Luego entro a su casa con una sonrisa muy grande, cuando estaba apunto de subir para ir a su cuarto vio a su madre que se acercaba a ella.

Susan: Porque tan sonriente- le pregunta muy suavemente

Cat: Porque estoy enamorada- le dijo muy feliz a su madre

Susan: De quien- le pregunta muy rápido

Cat: Todo a su tiempo mami, todo a su tiempo- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y subió a su habitación

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

CIUDAD DE LOS ANGELES

09:00am

Tori estaba esperando a que terminaran de llegar todos los reporteros para empezar la rueda de prensa, la morena estaba bastante nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, este tipo de cosas nunca la puso nerviosa, pero a hora si, trata de calmar sus nervios mentalmente, de pronto vio como Lena ingreso a lugar donde ella se encontraba.

Lena: Estas lista- le pregunta muy sonriente

Tori: Si

Lena: Nerviosa- le pregunta muy tranquila

Tori: Algo- le dijo muy rápido- bueno bastante

Lena: Tranquila súper estrella, ya has hecho esto un montón de veces- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Si pero antes era muy distinto que a hora- le dijo muy nerviosa

Lena: Todo va a salir muy bien, solo respira profundo y piensa que esto no es mas que algo norma y comunico riente- le dijo muy suavemente

Tori: De acuerdo- le dijo tomando un poco de aire- estoy lista

Lena: Bien entonces vamos- le dijo señalándole la puerta

Tori salió a la sala de conferencia acompañada por Lena, apenas se abrió la puerta los fotógrafos comenzaron su trabajo, Tori camino con una gran sonrisa hasta la mesa, tomo asiento y se dirigió a los presentes.

Tori: Primero que nada solo quiero decirles gracias por estar aquí, a hora si demos comienzo a esta rueda de prensa- les dijo muy sonriente

Lena: Tres preguntas por persona- les dijo a los periodistas

Reportera 1: Hola Victoria- le dijo muy sonriente a la morena- dos pregunta para ti, la primera como has sobrellevado la perdida de tu esposa y la segunda porque decides volver justamente a hora- le pregunta muy despacio

Tori: Bueno con respecto a la primera pregunta, la perdida de Emma fue un golpe bastante doloroso, ya que ella y yo teníamos una relación que iba mucho mas allá de lo corporal, y solo logre superar su partida gracias al apoyo de mis padres, y a mi hija, ella fue la razón por la cual decidí salir adelante, ella me inyecto vida cuando estaba muriendo, y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, no fue fácil el que haya decidido a volver, no se puede decir cuando es un momento justo para volver, uno simplemente lo sabe y eso es suficiente- le dijo muy tranquila

Reportera 2: Hola Victoria- le dijo muy cordialmente- una pregunta para ti, que podremos esperar con tu nueva pelicula, acaso ya tienes la pauta de cómo será, has escrito algun libreto que marcara o nos dará alguna idea de cómo será tu nuevo filme- le pregunta muy rápido

Tori: Todavía seria muy temprano para decir como será mi nueva producción, tengo una idea de cómo quiero que sea, pero en si no hay nada armado aun, todavía me queda un largo recorrido por hacer antes de decir lo que pueden esperar, sobre los libretos, si estado escribiendo en mi tiempo libre, de hecho tengo dos echos y debo sentarme a elegir el que quiero, pero lo que si les puedo adelantar es que será una pelicula muy emocional, tratare de desnudarme en cuerpo y alma- le dijo muy sonriente

Reportero 3: Hola Victoria- le dijo muy tranquilo- dos preguntas para ti, la primera podrías darme tu numero- este comentario hizo que la morena se riera muy feliz- la segunda como ha sido la experiencia de la maternidad- le pregunta muy sonriente

Tori: Bueno, con respecto a la primera pregunta, no eres mi tipo así que lo siento, la segunda es que la maternidad ha sido lo que mas me ha asustado y al mismo tiempo lo mas grande y hermoso que me ha podido pasar, no es fácil ser madre, honestamente llegue a pensar que no podría lograrlo, pero luego me di cuenta de que no consistía en que tenia que saber todo acerca de cómo ser madre, sino lo básico y el resto lo tenia que aprender en el camino, junto con mi hija, yo le debo enseñar a ella como ser una buena hija y ella me enseñara a mi como debo ser una buena madre- le dijo muy suavemente

Reportero 4: Hola Victoria, donde esta tu hija en este momento y con quien se encuentra- le pregunta muy rápidamente

Tori: Esta New York, no quería exponerla ante el lente publico, es solo una bebe, y esta en casa de una amiga- le dijo muy tranquila

Reportero 4: Una amiga o una nueva conquista- le pregunta muy sonriente

Tori: Una amiga- le dijo muy sonríete

Reportero 5: Hola Victoria, tienes pensado trabajar con algún artista en particular- le pregunta muy tranquilo

Tori: Si, de hecho hace poco me encontre a Trina Vega mi prima, y la verdad es que estamos planeando grabar una canción juntas- le dijo muy sonriente

Reportero 5: Como es la personalidad de Trina Vega- le pregunta muy rápido

Tori: Es una perdona bastante agradable, pero nunca se metan con su sobrina porque es capaz de golpearlos sin pensarlo dos veces- dijo muy divertida- están advertidos

Todos: Jajajajaja- rieron ante el comentario de Tori

CIUDAD DE NEW YORK

Jade llego a su oficina con Alicia en sus brazos, apenas cruzo la puerta Nikki llego hasta ella con unas carpetas en la manos.

Nikki: Buenos días- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: buenos días- le dijo muy tranquila- que tienes para mi- le pregunta rápido

Nikki: Acabo de confirmar la reunión con los clientes que quieren las fotos para nueva marca de ropa deportiva- le dijo muy tranquila- y los otros cliente dijeron que ya no pueden esperar mas por las fotos, que las muestras pasado mañana o se retiran

Jade: bien- dijo resignada- algo más- le pregunta llegando a su escritorio

Nikki: He si acaso hoy es el día de venir al trabajo con un bebe- le pregunta al ver a Alicia

Jade: Es la hija de una amiga que esta de viaje, la cuidare hasta que regrese- le dijo muy tranquila- a hora necesito que vengas porque te voy a mostrar lo que tengo para que me des tu opinión- le dijo muy tranquila

Nikki: Bien voy por mi libreta- le dijo antes de salir de su oficina

/

Tori salió de la sala de conferencia acompañada por Lena quien tenia una gran sonrisa, ya que la rueda de prensa había sido todo un éxito.

Lena: Todo salió mejor de lo que se esperaba- dijo muy feliz

Tori: la verdad es que si- dijo muy tranquila

Lena: Bien a hora solo nos queda concentrarnos en tu nueva pelicula y lo demás será nada- le dijo muy feliz

Tori: Espero que así sea- dijo muy sonriente- he Lena creo que voy a volver a New York hoy mismo, necesito estar con mi hija- le dijo muy tranquila

Lena: Estas segura, porque quería presentarte a alguien- le dijo muy rápido

Tori: Será mejor después- le dijo tranquila- quiero regresar

Lena: Bien, pediré que te tengan listo el avión para hoy en la tarde- dijo sacando su celular

Lena: Gracias- le dijo muy sonriente

/

Jade estaba caminado de un lado a otro mientras le explicaba a Nikki toda la presentación que había montado, su asistente la miraba muy fijamente mientras sostenía a Alicia.

Jade: Y bien que opinas- le pregunta muy rápido- crees que les guste

Nikki: No se Jade, siento como si a las fotos le faltara algo- le dijo muy insegura

Jade: Si una mejor fotógrafa- dijo muy desilusionada

Nikki: No, no se trata de tu trabajo de fotografía, mas bien se trata de la modelo, no expresa nada con su cuerpo, es muy vacía- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Lo se, lo mismo pienso yo- le dijo muy preocupada

Nikki: Porque no buscas otra modelo- le sugerido muy rápido

Jade: Lo he considerado, pero no encuentro la adecuada- le dijo muy preocupada- lo mejor será que le diga a los clientes que no puedo

Nikki: Espera un segundo Jade, te recuerdo que tu borraste esa palabra de tu diccionario cuando lograste obtener tu propio negocio, a hora vas a daré cuatro pasos hacia atrás, cuando puedes dar seis hacia delante- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: No es tan fácil Nikki- le dijo muy rápido, en ese momento Alicia comenzó a llorar

Nikki: Ves tu pesimismo puso de mal humor a la bebe- le dijo muy rápido- tranquila que no pasa nada- dijo abrazando a la Alicia

Jade: Creo que tiene hambre- le dijo mirando a Alicia

Nikki: No creo que es tu pesimismo- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: Voy por tu biberón- dijo caminado hacia el bolso de Alicia

/

Cat estaba en maquillaje cuando recibió la visita de su amigo Robbie quien tenía una sonrisa muy grande.

Cat: Porque tan sonriente- le pregunta muy tranquila

Robbie: Sam me llamo y me dijo que quiere verme de nuevo- le dijo muy feliz

Cat: Me alegro por ti- le dijo muy sonriente

Robbie: Y a ti como te fue con tu misión de enloquecer a Trina- le pregunta sentándose al lado de ella

Cat: todo salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba- dijo muy feliz- hubieras visto su cara cada vez que le hacia una escena delante de la gente, y cabe destacar también que interrumpí una de sus citas- le dijo muy sonriente

Robbie: Pero en si tu plan esta dando resultado

Cat: Claro que esta dando resultado, hoy vamos a salir a comer- le dijo muy sonriente

Robbie: Y continuaras haciéndole tus ataques de locura y todo lo demás- le pregunta muy tranquilo

Cat: Bueno digamos que le prometí que no le haría mas escenas, pero como Cat están impredecible quien sabe lo que pueda pasar- le dijo muy tranquila

Robbie: A ver Cat, no has pensado en como va a reaccionar Trina cuando sepa que todo lo que haces cuando estas con ella esta fríamente calculado, que prácticamente la estas poniendo a prueba- le pregunta muy preocupado

Cat: Y porque tendría que enterase- le pregunta muy rápido

Robbie: Acaso no se lo vas a decir en un momento dado, digo si todo sale como lo planeas y ella se enamora de ti, vas a fingir que eres tonta toda la vida- le pregunta muy serio

Cat: No había pensado en eso- dijo muy preocupada

Robbie: Pues deberías- le dijo muy rápido

Cat: Si debería- dijo seria

/

Trina estaba sentada en la parte afuera del estudio de grabación esperando a que llegara el productor, la latina tenía su guitarra y estaba tratando de escribir una canción.

Trina: (Comenzó a tocar la guitarra- estoy sentada aquí, sin nadie cerca de mi, cuando toco la guitarra así, me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada bueno que decir- cantaba muy despacio

Roger: Trina disculpa el retraso pero ya estoy aquí- dijo entrando de golpe en el estudio

Trina: Oye estaba a mita de un clásico- dijo muy seria

Roger: En serio- le pregunta muy rápido

Trina: No la verdad es que no- dijo muy tranquila

Roger: Muy entonces empecemos- le dijo muy tranquilo- ve ahí adentro y has lo que tu sabes hacer

Trina: Muy bien aquí vamos- dijo ingresando a la cabina de grabación

Roger: Cuando estés lista- le dijo muy rápido

Trina: Lista- dijo con los audífonos puestos

Roger: Aquí vamos- dijo dejando sonar la pista- desde arriba

La pista comenzó a sonar mientras que Trina esperaba el momento en el que tenía que empezar a cantar.

Trina: Estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo, tratando de llevarnos bien, pretendiendo que eres oh! muy tímido, yo soy una chica normal haciendo todo lo que puedo mi temperatura está subiendo, llorar por la noche, nadie a la vista y tenemos mucho que compartir, hablar esta bien si tienes el tiempo pero yo no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar, sí

¿Quieres tocar? (Sí), ¿Quieres tocar? (Sí) ¿Quieres tocarme ahí? ¿Dónde? ¿Quieres tocar? (Sí) ¿Quieres tocar? (Sí) ¿Quieres tocarme ahí? ¿Dónde? No? sí

(Sí, oh sí, oh sí) (Sí, oh sí, oh sí)

Toda chica y chico necesitan un poco de diversión todo lo que haces es sentarte y mirar rogando de rodillas nena no quieres? correr tus dedos por mi pelo? mi, mi, mi, whiskey de centeno no te hace sentir bien? bien o mal, no te excita? no ves que estamos perdiendo el tiempo?

¿Quieres tocar? (Sí), ¿Quieres tocar? (Sí) ¿Quieres tocarme ahí? ¿Dónde? ¿Quieres tocar? (Sí) ¿Quieres tocar? (Sí) ¿Quieres tocarme ahí? ¿Dónde? No? sí

(Sí, oh sí, oh sí) (Sí, oh sí, oh sí)

Roger: Muy bien, lo lograste en un solo intento- dijo muy sonriente

Trina: Para eso se cantar- le dijo muy feliz

Roger: Muy bien esta solo hay que ecualizarla y el coro hará el resto- le dijo muy tranquilo- vamos con la segunda- le indico muy tranquilo

Trina: Bien

Roger: Lista- le pregunta a la latina y esta levanta su pulgar en modo afirmativo- desde arriba

Trina esperaba el momento en el que tenía que empezar a cantar.

Trina: Bueno, algunas veces salgo sola y miro a través del agua y pienso en todas las cosas que estás haciendo y en mi cabeza pinto una imagen

Porque desde que he vuelto a casa, bueno, mi cuerpo ha sido un desorden y he extrañado tu pelo jengibre y la manera en la que te gusta vestirte

¿No vendrás por aquí? Deja de hacerme parecer una tonta ¿Por qué no vendrás por aquí, Valerie? Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

¿Tuviste que ir a prisión? ¿Pusiste tu casa en venta? ¿Conseguiste un buen abogado? Espero que no te hayas bronceado, espero que encuentres al hombre correcto que lo arregle por ti ¿Andas de compras en algún lugar? ¿Cambiaste el color de tu pelo? ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Y tuviste que pagar la multa, que evadías todo el tiempo? ¿Todavía estás mareada?

Porque desde que he vuelto a casa, bueno, mi cuerpo ha sido un desorden y he extrañado tu pelo jengibre y la manera en la que te gusta vestirte

¿No vendrás por aquí? Deja de hacerme parecer una tonta ¿Por qué no vendrás por aquí, Valerie? Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

Bueno, algunas veces salgo sola y miro a través del agua y pienso en todas las cosas que estás haciendo y en mi cabeza pinto una imagen

Porque desde que he vuelto a casa, bueno, mi cuerpo ha sido un desorden y he extrañado tu pelo jengibre y la manera en la que te gusta vestirte

¿No vendrás por aquí? Deja de hacerme parecer una tonta ¿Por qué no vendrás por aquí, Valerie? Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

Valerie, Valerie, Valerie ¿Por qué no vendrás por aquí, Valerie?

Roger: Estoy impresionado has logrado mantener la potencia de tu voz mas tiempo- le dijo muy feliz

Trina: Es que he estado trabajando en eso- le dijo muy sonriente

Roger: Pues sigue así, y este proyecto estará listo antes de tiempo- le dijo muy tranquilo

Trina: De acuerdo- le dijo muy feliz

CUIDAD DE LOS ANGELES

11:00am

Tori estaba lista para salir hacia el aeropuerto para tomar el avión que la regresaría directo a New York, la morena estaba en living de hotel esperando a que Lena terminara de firmar unos papeles de la recepción.

Lena: Bien todo listo, vámonos- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Ya quiero llegar a New York- le dijo muy sonriente

Lena: Por la cara de ansiosa que tienes en este momento, me imagino que así debe ser- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Cuando iras a New York- le pregunta muy rápido

Lena: Apenas consiga un estudio, y los asesores iré- le dijo muy tranquila- mientras tanto tu solo preocúpate por ir escogiendo cual de los dos libretos, quiero que todo sea lo mas rápido posible

Tori: Oye no me presiones, que sabes que me pongo nerviosa y cuando me pongo nerviosa no funciono- le dijo muy sonriente

Lena: Jajaja muy graciosa- le dijo muy tranquila

/

**Bueno eso es todo mis lectores espero que les alla gustado este nuevo capitulo nos vemos el miercoles y Gracias por los Rw y los PM.**

**Saludos **

**Lina001;)**


	15. Chapter 13

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco la historia es una adaptacion que la autora Miss Writer05 me permidio adaptar para traercelas a ustedes al universo Jori.

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo mis lectores espero les guste.**

**DQDQDQDQDQDQ**

Capitulo XIII

Muy Cerca De La Tentación

Cat salió del estudio donde había estado haciendo la sesión fotográfica, la peliroja estaba apunto de buscar un taxi para irse cuando recibió una llamada a su celular.

Cat: Hola- contesto

Voz De Trina: Hola- le dijo Trina

Cat: Trina pensé que no me llamarías- le dijo muy emocionada

Voz De Trina: Es que estaba esperando a que salieras- le dijo muy tranquila- y veo que estas buscando un taxi

Cat: Acaso estas viéndome en este momento- le pregunta muy sonriente

Voz De Trina: Si te giras podrás ver mi auto- le dijo muy rápido

Cat: (Giro muy rápido y vio el auto de la latina que estaba a pocos metros de donde ella estaba- ya veo- camino muy rápido hacia el carro- me alegro que estuvieras esperándome

Trina: Pues acordamos que saldríamos a comer no, y eso haremos- le dijo muy sonriente- como te fue hoy- le pregunta encendiendo el auto

Cat: Normal como siempre- dijo muy tranquila- a donde me vas a llevar- le pregunta muy rápido

Trina: Espera y veras- dijo arrancando su carro

VBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Jade estaba apunto terminando algunos pendientes en su oficina, Alicia y Jenny estaban jugando con Nikki en una parte del estudio, la pelinegra estaba apunto de terminar todo para irse a su casa con las niñas cuando escucho a Jenny gritar muy fuertemente, sin perder tiempo corrió hasta donde estaba su hija.

Jade: Que paso- dijo llegando al lugar

Jenny: Mira mami es Tori- le dijo muy emocionada, mientras estaba encima de Tori

Jade: Cuando llegaste- le pregunta muy rápido a la morena

Tori: Acabo de llegar- dijo muy sonriente, colocando en el suelo a Jenny- apenas el avión aterrizo me vine para acá- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: Como supiste donde se encontraba mi oficina- le pregunta muy sonriente

Tori: Veras tengo ciertos dotes para la investigación- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: Vega- le dijo muy seria

Tori: De acuerdo Trina me lo dijo- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: Claro

Nikki: Oh por dios Jade, porque no me dijiste que conocías a Victoria Vega- le pregunta muy emocionada

Jade: He creo que se me paso- le dijo muy rápido

Nikki: Me lo pudiste decir cuando me pediste que te consiguiera sus peliculas- le reprocho muy seria

Tori: Perdón, como dijiste- le pregunta a Nikki

Jade: Nada- dijo muy rápido- Vega te presento a mi asistente Nikki

Tori: Es un placer- le dijo estirándole la mano

Nikki: El placer es mío- le dijo muy sonriente- me encanta tus peliculas- le dijo muy rápido

Tori: Es bueno saberlo- le dijo muy sonriente- y bien donde esta mi pequeña princesa- dijo acercándose a donde estaba Alicia- oh mi cielo extrañaste a mami- le pregunta cargando a la bebe- si, si me extrañaste- le vuelve a preguntar

Jade: Aun no habla Tori- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Oye tenia la esperanza de que hablara

Jade: Te fuiste por dos días y medio- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Tiempo suficiente para que pudiera hablar- le dijo muy sonriente

Jenny: No habla pero siempre se esta riendo sola- le dijo muy rápido a la morena

Tori: Como

Jenny: Si, siempre esta viendo a la pare y riéndose sola- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Sabias que hacia eso- le pregunta a Tori

Tori: No, me entero- le dijo muy tranquila- de seguro no es nada

Jade: No es que no me alegre que regresaras, pero creí que regresarías hasta mañana- le dijo muy rápido

Tori: Ese era el plan originalmente, pero termine todo lo que iba hacer antes de lo previsto- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: Ya veo

Tori: (Tomo un poco de aire- bien creo que esta pequeña y yo nos iremos a casa- dijo muy tranquila

Jade: No Vega

Tori: Que- le pregunta a la pelinegra

Jade: No te puedes ir- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: De hecho si puedo- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Claro que puedes, pero primero me gustaría que me contaras como te fue- le dijo muy sonriente- que te parece si cenamos en mi casa y me cuentas todo

Tori: Me parece bien- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: Entonces vamos- le dijo agarrando su bolso- hasta mañana Nikki- le dijo a su asistente

Nikki: Hasta mañana Jade- le dijo muy tranquila- adiós Tori fue un placer conocerte

Tori: Igualmente- le dijo muy tranquila

**DQDQDQDQDQDQ**

Trina y Cat estaban en restaurante, la mesa donde se encontraban estaba bastante apartada de las demás.

Trina: Entonces me estas diciendo que golpeaste a una chica en plena pasarela- le pregunta muy sonriente

Cat: Claro que lo hice- dijo muy sonriente

Trina: Porque- le pregunta muy confundida

Cat: Bueno ella me choco el hombro cuando yo pase cerca de ella, como yo era nueva en este campo me estaba haciendo ver que ese era su terreno, prácticamente estaba marcando territorio- le explico muy rápido

Trinat: Entonces la golpeaste cuando te choco el hombro- le pregunta muy rápido

Cat: No, ella ya estaba bastante lejos para poder golpearla, así que golpe a la que venia detrás de mi- le dijo muy tranquila

Trina: Porque, ella que culpa tenia- le pregunta muy sorprendida

Cat: Ninguna, pero la rabia me cegó en ese momento- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: De acuerdo- le dijo muy tranquila

Cat: Oye te aseguro que alguna vez en la vida has debido golpear al alguien- le dijo muy tranquila- de seguro a tu hermano para demostrarle que tu eres quien manda

Trina: Bueno yo de hecho si he golpeado algunas personas, la mayoría de los que he golpeado ha sido por una sola razón- le dijo muy tranquila

Cat: Cual- le pregunta

Trina: Simplemente me caían mal- dijo muy tranquila

Cat: Que tierna- le dijo muy sonriente- pobres de tus hermanos y padres

Trina: Yo solo tengo una hermana, y nunca me atrevería a golpearla aun que estoy casi segura de que ella si me golpearía a mi- le dijo muy despacio

Cat: Déjame adivinar ella es la favorita de tus padres- le dijo muy tranquila

Trina: No Cat veras no es mi hermana de sangre, la conozco desde los 12 años y hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntas que nos convertimos en hermanas- le dijo muy despacio

Cat: Pero como pueden ser hermanas si no llevan la misma sangre- le pregunta muy rápido

Trina: La familia no se trata de lazos sanguíneos Cat, se trata de amor, unión y sobretodo apoyo, Jade y yo no salimos del mismo vientre, pero crecimos con un mismo corazón, nos queremos incondicionalmente y nos apoyamos siempre por sobre todas las cosas- le dijo muy sonriente

Cat: Eso es hermoso- le dijo muy suavemente

Trina: Y estoy casi segura de que ella seria la favorita de mis padres- le dijo muy sonriente- porque ella siempre ha sido mas centrada y madura, en cambio ellos siempre dicen que yo nunca he podido actuar como una persona adulta y nunca puedo tenerlos contentos, no importa lo que haga- le dijo muy tranquila

Cat: Si se de que hablas, ese miedo que se siente cuando tus padres prefieren a otro porque llega a demostrar que puede ser mejor hijo que tu- le dijo muy tranquila

Trina: Sientes eso con tus hermanos- le pregunta muy despacio

Cat: No, yo no tengo hermanos- le dijo muy rápido

Trina: Entonces como puedes decir eso, si eres hija única- le pregunto muy confundida

Cat: A lo que pasa es que yo tenia una amiga imaginaria y mis padres la preferían a ella- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: Ah claro- le dijo muy rápido- bueno yo nunca tuve amigos imaginarios- pensó un momento- siempre tenia que jugar con los de Jade- le dijo muy sonriente

Cat: Entonces creo que no estamos entendiendo- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: Al parecer- le dijo muy tranquila

DQDQDQDQDDQDQDQDQ

Tori se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Jade esperando a la gótica quien había subido para dejar a Jenny y a Alicia en el cuarto viendo una película mientras esperaban la comida, la gótica entro a la sala y pudo ver que la morena estaba con la mirada fija en una foto de Jenny.

Jade: Ahí tenia dos años- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Se ve hermosa- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Si, aunque para poder tomarle esa foto tuve que luchar ya que no quería sonreír- le dijo sentándose en el sofá- estaba de mal humor porque se sentía mal

Tori: Y como lograste hacer que sonriera- le pregunta sentándose al lado de esta

Jade: Su sonrisa fue un acto de reflejo ya que mi antiguo asistente se tropezó y se callo, entonces yo aproveche y le tome la foto- dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Que profesional- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: Bueno era eso, o sacarle la foto con la cara arrugada- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: (tomo un poco de aire- Como lo haces Jade, el ser madre y ser profesional al mismo tiempo, como puedes hacerlo- le pregunta muy suavemente

Jade: Oye tu haces lo mismo- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: No, yo solo he sido madre, no he sido las dos cosas- le dijo muy rápido- y para serte sincera al principio creí que no podría con esa tarea, estaba aterrada ya que es trabajo iba a ser compartido y de pronto me encuentro con que estaba sola, nunca en la vida tuve tanto miedo de algo como fue el enfrentar la maternidad- le dijo muy suavemente

Jade: Te entiendo, yo sentí lo mismo, pero luego me di cuenta de que no se trataba de poder hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, sino de aprender a hacer las dos cosas, que una complementara la otra y viceversa, claro tampoco se pude permitir que una toma mas importancia que la otra, tiene que existir un equilibrio perfecto entre la maternidad y la profesión- le dijo muy suavemente

Tori: Y si ese equilibrio se quiebra- le pregunta muy rápido

Jade: Bueno no te sabría decir que hacer si eso pasa, ya que eso conmigo no ha pasado- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Es bueno saberlo- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: A hora el porque de la pregunta, acaso no crees que puedas retomar tu carrera y ser madre al mismo tiempo- le pregunta muy suavemente

Tori: La verdad es que tengo algo de temor, quiero regresar a los escenarios, en verdad lo deseo con toda mi alma, pero no me puse a pensar en Alicia, como la afectara esto, cuando salga de gira, por los momentos la puedo llevar conmigo, pero cuando ya no pueda porque se tenga que quedar para ir a la escuela, no quiero ser ese tipo de madre que impone su carrera antes que a su hija, aunque lo haga inconscientemente- le dijo muy suavemente- están por venir los mejores años de su vida y no quiero perderme ni un solo momento, se que a veces uno dice yo puedo, pero si no puedo, si comienzo a cometer errores, grabes errores y por los cuales tenga que pagar un alto precio por ellos,- tomo un poco de aire- no lo se creo que no debí anunciar mi regreso, tengo miedo de haber cometido un error.

Jade: Claro, entonces supongamos que dejas tu carrera de un lado y solo te dedicas a ser madre en cuerpo y alma, lo haces muy bien, te conviertes en la mejor madre del mundo, después Alicia crece, consigue su propio camino y como es el designio de la vida se va de tu lado, que queda para ti después de eso Tori, el orgullo y la satisfacción de haber sido una buena madre, de siempre haber estado a su lado, pero sabes que mas te va a quedar, un vacio interno y una gran frustración por haber abandonado tu carrera, comenzaras a reprochártelo una y otra vez, preguntándote, como hubiera sido si hubiera hecho las dos cosas, si me hubiera arriesgado, como seria todo a hora, te lo preguntaras una y otra vez, y tu mayor dolor será saber que ya no puedes echar el tiempo hacia atrás- le dijo muy suavemente- no te digo que será fácil, porque nada en esta vida es fácil, pero debes tener fe en ti misma de que si puedes, mira que el resto del mundo se caiga, pero que tu fe quede intacta, ten fe Vega de que si puedes y que lo lograras, no dejes que el temor te invada, si tu crees en ti, nada mas importa - le dijo muy tiernamente

Tori: Cuando lo dices de esa manera, hasta sencillo suena- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: No es sencillo, pero tampoco es imposible- le dijo muy suavemente- vas a ver que podrás hacer las dos cosas, a demás te voy a decir como una vez me tu me dijiste, hazlo por ella, se que ella se sentirá feliz y orgullosa de ti- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Gracias Jade- le dijo muy suavemente

Jade: No hay porque- le dijo muy sonriente

Ambas se quedaron viéndose a los ojos fijamente, es como si de pronto todo lo demás dejo de existir, ninguna de las dos quería apartar la mirada de la otra, era como si trataran de descifrar una transposición que se ocultaba en sus ojos, ese era un momento perfecto para ambas, Tori comenzó a acercar su rostro poco a poco al de Jade, la gótica pudo sentir como su corazón empezó a latir de manera apresurada, no estaba segura si quería dejar que aquello pasara, pero tampoco estaba tan segura de querer detenerlo, así que decidió dejar su mente en blanco, por su parte Tori no sabia bien lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo por primera vez actuó solo, pero ella tampoco hizo nada para detenerlo, la morena estaba tan cerca de los labios de Jade que podía sentir la respiración de esta, cuando estaba apunto de cerrar el espacio que quedaba fueron interrumpidas por el teléfono de la sala.

Jade: Que oportuno el teléfono- pensó mientras se separaba de Tori- hola- dijo contestando el aparato

Tori: No se si eso a sido bueno o malo- pensó mientras se levantaba del sofá

Jade: Era el vigilante que quería avisar que la comida llego- le dijo a Tori

Tori: Ah claro

Jade: Tú espera a que llegue el repartidor y yo voy por las niñas- le dijo mientras salía de la sala

Tori: Seguro- le dijo muy tranquila- genial a hora la asuste- pensó mientras que veía como la gótica salía de la sala

DQDQDQDQDQDQDQD

Trina estaciono su camioneta fuera de la mansión Valentine, ella y Cat habían pasado un muy buen rato juntas, la cena se realizo con calma, Trina le dio gracias a dios que la peliroja no le hizo ninguna escena como las del día anterior, claro que eso tampoco fue impedimento para que Cat hiciera sus comentarios fuera de lugar, aunque la latina debía admitir que la mayoría de ellos le causaba mucha gracia.

Cat: Gracias por la cena- le dijo muy suavemente

Trina: Gracias por no hacer ninguna de tus escenas- le dijo muy sonriente

Cat: Bueno te prometí que no las haría, al menos que sea estrictamente necesario- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: Claro- le dijo muy rápido

Cat: Puedo hacerte una pregunta- le dijo muy despacio

Trina: Por su puesto- le dijo muy tranquila

Cat: Porque no has intentado besarme- le pregunta muy suavemente- acaso no te provoca intentarlo

Trina: Ah veras Cat, no es que no quiera besarte, me muero por besarte, porque de una manera muy extraña y rara, me pareces adorable, con todo tus arranques de locura incluidos, y aunque parezca increíble, por primera vez quiero hacer las cosas de manera correcta, durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntas he estado tentada a besarte, pero se que si lo hago voy a terminar haciendo después algo de lo cual me voy a arrepentir, no quiero arrepentirme de nada Cat, no contigo- le dijo muy suavemente

Cat: Pero yo no me voy a arrepentir de nada, te lo aseguro- le dijo muy tranquila tomando las manos de Trina

Trina: Es mejor que dejemos que las cosas marche despacio, no quiero arruinar lo poco que he logrado- le dijo muy dulcemente

Cat: Tan poca confianza tienes en ti misma- le pregunta muy suavemente

Trina: Veras los medios siempre describen algunos artistas como rompe corazones e infieles, la mayoría de esos artistas no son como los dibujan, pero un pequeño porcentaje es exactamente como lo describen y adivina que, yo estoy incluida en ese pequeño porcentaje- le dijo muy despacio- es cierto todo lo que dicen de mi Cat, vivo de aventuras con modelos de las cuales ni me preocupo por aprenderme su nombre porque la verdad es que no tengo intenciones de volverlas a ver, soy exactamente como me dibujan, y siempre he dicho, que no me importa lo que piensen los demás- le dijo muy rápido

Cat: Y si te importa lo que piensen los demás- le pregunta muy despacio

Trina: La verdad es que no- le dijo muy rápido- pero si me importa lo que pienses tu- le dijo muy despacio

Cat: Yo- le pregunta muy sorprendida

Trina: Si, no se que me pasa contigo Cat, pero quiero averiguarlo y como te dije anterior mente quiero hacerlo de manera correcta, así que es mejor que te bajes de mi carro antes de que la tentación me gane y termine secuestrándote- le dijo muy rápido

Cat: De acuerdo- le dijo muy sonriente- pero solo te diré una cosa, la tentación muchas veces logra enloquecer a las personas, así que es mejor dejarse llevar por ellas antes de que eso ocurra- le dijo muy pícaramente

Trina: Lo tomare en cuenta- le dijo muy sonriente

Cat: Adiós Trina- le dijo muy suavemente

Trina: Adiós Cat- le dijo muy despacio

DQDQDQDQDQDQDQD

Tori estaba en la puerta de la casa de Jade con Alicia en sus brazos, la pequeña se había quedado rendida, la morena se estaba despidiendo para luego irse a su Pent-house.

Tori: Nuevamente gracias por haber cuidado a Alicia mientras estuve fuera- le dijo muy despacio

Jade: Por favor ya deja de agradecerme, lo hice con mucho gusto, además ya se como te voy a cobrar el favor- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Ah acaso debo asustarme por esa sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro- le pregunta muy rápido

Jade: Tranquila si,- le dijo muy suavemente- necesito que vallas a mi oficina mañana, muy temprano- le dijo muy rápido

Tori: Para que- le pregunta confundida

Jade: Allá te explicare todo, solo ve por favor- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Así es, hasta mañana- se acerco a Alicia- hasta pronto mi princesa bella- le dijo muy tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente

Tori: Dale un beso a Jenny por mi, por favor- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Claro

Tori: Hasta mañana Jade- le dijo muy suavemente

Jade: Hasta mañana Vega- le dijo muy suavemente

Tori salió de la casa de Jade se subió a su auto y partió rumbo a su casa, después de 30 minutos llego, acostó a Alicia en su cuna, se dirigió a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir ya que estaba bastante cansada, había tenido un día bastante movido.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Tori llego a la oficina de Jade muy temprano como la gótica se lo había pedido, la morena tenia a Alicia entre sus brazos, Jade al verla llegar rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban.

Jade: Que bueno que viniste- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Te dije que vendría cierto- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Bueno eso es cierto- agarro a Alicia- hola princesa me extrañaste- le dijo a la bebe- muy bien acompáñame- le dijo a Tori

Tori: A donde- le pregunta siguiendo a la pelinegra

Jade: Ya veras- le dijo muy tranquila- a Nikki- llamo a su asistente

Nikki: Si- dijo llegando hasta ella

Jade: Necesito que cuides a Alicia por el día de hoy

Nikki: Claro- dijo agarrando a la bebe- hola Tori- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Hola- le dijo muy amablemente

Nikki: Bien yo me voy a entretener a esta belleza- dijo llevándose a Alicia

Tori: Ah Jade me podrías decir que esta pasando- le pregunta muy rápido

Jade: Ven y te explico- le pido muy amablemente a la morena

Tori: Oh mira tienes una sección de fotografía- le dijo mirando la pantalla azul que estaba en el estudio

Jade: Si y tu eres la protagonista- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Perdón- le pregunta muy rápido

Jade: Necesito tu ayuda con algo importante- le dijo muy rápido

Tori: Con que- le pregunta muy rápido

Jade: Necesito que te quites la ropa- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Eso no va a pasar- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: No me malinterpretes Vega- le dijo muy tranquila- ven- le pidió a la morena

Tori: A donde- le pregunta siguiendo a la gótica

Jade: Solo ven- le dijo muy rápido- necesito que te coloques esta ropa- le dijo entregándole unas prendas- para sacarte unas fotos

Tori: Para que- le pregunta sin entender

Jade: Veras mañana tengo que entregar un boceto para unos clientes y para serte sincera no me convence mucho las fotos que tengo, así que revisando en internet fotos tuyas pude notar que tu tienes algo que a la modelo le falta- le dijo muy rápido

Tori: Que será- le pregunta muy rápido

Jade: Actitud- le dijo muy sonriente- es por eso que quiero sacarte unas fotos con el vestuario para luego hacer el montaje y ver como queda

Tori: En verdad buscaste fotos mías en Internet- le pregunta muy rápido

Jade: Claro que lo hice- le dijo muy sonriente- a hora cámbiate- le dijo muy rápido

Tori: Oye yo no he accedido a hacer esto- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Por favor Vega estoy desesperada, estos cliente son muy importantes y mi única salvación eres tu- le dijo muy suplicante

Tori: Pero Jade yo hago peliculas, no modelo- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: A ver cuando estas trabajando en una pelicula tienes que sacarte fotos para la portada, también te sacan fotos cuando vas a salir en alguna revista, cuando vas algún premio- de pronto fue interrumpida por Tori

Tori: De acuerdo, ya me quedo claro que no puedo librarme de esta- le dijo resignada

Jade: Perfecto- le dijo muy sonriente- te dejo sola para que te cambies, luego vas a pasar para que Génesis te maquille y peine de acuerdo- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: De acuerdo

DQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQD

Trina llego al estudio de grabación con una sonrisa muy grande, estaba feliz, bueno eso se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia, en el estudio la esperaba Roger y Karla.

Trina: Buenos días- dijo muy sonriente

Karla: Porque tan feliz- le pregunta al ver la cara que traía a Trina

Trina: Acaso no puedo estar feliz- le pregunta muy tranquila

Karla: No, porque tu odias la felicidad- le dijo muy rápido- casi tanto como sonreír, así que porque sonríes- le pregunta muy rápido

Trina: No pienso responder esa pregunta- le dijo muy rápido

Karla: Acaso esa sonrisa no tendrá nada que ver con Cat- le dijo muy suavemente

Trina: Que sabes de Cat- le pregunto muy rápido

Karla: Bueno, se que estuvieron de compras hace dos días y que ayer salieron a cenar- le dijo muy despacio

Trina: Acaso estas espiándome- le pregunto muy confundida

Karla: Trina yo soy tu representante, mi deber es conocer cada cosa que tu hagas, a hora lo que en verdad quiero saber es si estas interesada en Cat de manera seria o debo empezar a reparar el discurso que colocaras en tu Twitter cuando le rompas el corazón- le pregunta muy despacio

Trina: Gracias por la confianza- le dijo muy sarcástica- y solo te diré que esta vez quiero hacer las cosas de manera correcta

Karla: Trina te estas enamorando de Cat- le pregunta muy sorprendida

Trina: Es que ella tiene algo que la hace especial y única, jamás había conocido a alguien así, no se si me estoy enamorando de ella, pero lo que si se es que no quiero lastimarla- le dijo muy tranquila

Karla: Entonces eso quiere decir que aun no la has- le pregunta muy despacio

Trina: No, aun no- le dijo muy rápido

Karla: Valla eso me demuestra una cosa, hasta las personas como tu tiene sentimientos- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: Yo también te quiero- le dijo muy sarcástica

Roger: He lamento interrumpir su muestra de afecto, pero tenemos que ponernos a trabajar - les dijo muy sarcástico

Trina: Claro

Roger: Entra a la cabina y haz lo que sabes hacer- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: Enseguida- dijo caminando hacia la cabina

DQDQDQDQDQDQDQ

Tori estaba lista para la sección fotográfica, la morena camino hasta donde estaba Jade, la gótica estaba terminando de ajustar la cama, de pronto se dio vuelta y se encontró a Tori con aquel vestido plateado, que le llegaba un poquito mas abajo de sus muslos, estaba completamente hermosa, Jade se quedo sin habla por unos segundos, miro de arriba a bajo a la morena quien por un momento se sintió desnuda ante la mirada de la gótica.

Tori: Ah Jade- le dijo muy suavemente

Jade: Si

Tori: Podemos empezar- le dijo muy despacio

Jade: Ah cierto, perdón- dijo dándose la vuelta- necesito que te coloques frente a la pantalla azul

Tori: Claro- le dijo muy tranquila- a hora dime exactamente para que son estas fotos- le pregunta caminado hacia la pantalla

Jade: Veras es simple los clientes quieren un boceto de algún tipo de publicidad, quieren ver la creatividad, el enfoque y sobretodo la potencia que tienen las fotos utilizadas para darle vida a esa publicidad, es por eso que le pidieron a cuatro empresas que les presentaran sus ideas, la que sea mas fresca y glamorosa, se quedara con el contrato- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Ah muy bien es una competencia, pero en si, cual es el producto que ellos quieren vender le pregunta muy tranquila

Jade: Eso aun no lo han dicho, dijeron que lo darían a conocer cuando decidan a quien darle el contrato- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Oye prácticamente lo que estas haciendo es disparar a ciegas- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: De eso se trata a veces la vida, si quieres conseguir algo que de verdad quieres debes arriesgarte a saltar, es fácil no hay mucho que pensar- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Y si saltas y luego te das cuenta de que lo que conseguiste no era lo que esperabas, que haces- le pregunta despacio

Jade: Bueno primero hay que llegar hasta ahí, porque hay un espacio de tiempo entre cuando saltas y estas en el aire, es tiempo es el que dictara que sucederá cuando llegues abajo, muchas cosas pueden suceder- le dijo muy despacio- a demás debe ser algo verdaderamente importante para hayan elegido las cuatro mejores empresas, y cabe destacar que la competencia es fuerte así que vamos a empezar- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: A hora otra pregunta- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: Dime- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Que publicidad utilizaras tu- le pregunta muy despacio

Jade: Cuando haya terminado ya veras- le dijo muy sonriente- a hora empecemos- tomo su cámara- Jean por favor las luces y aquí vamos- dijo apuntando a Tori con su cámara

SEIS HORAS DESPUES

Jade estaba terminando el montaje de las fotos, estaba feliz con el resultado obtenido ya que la diferencia entre las fotos de Tori y las fotos de la otra modelo era impresionante, las fotos de la morena tenían potencia, su mirada era profunda, su lenguaje corporal expresaba mucho mas de lo se podía decir con las palabras, esa actitud que de seguridad y sensualidad que reflejaba era mas que suficiente para mover a su antojo a cualquier persona.

Tori: Ya terminaste- le pregunta mientras camina de un lado a otro frente a ella

Jade: No- le dijo sin apartar la vista de la computadora

Tori: Ya terminaste- le pregunta muy rápido

Jade: No Vega- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Ya terminaste- le pregunta mientras camina de un lado a otro frente a ella

Jade: No- le dijo muy rápido- ya termine- dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Quiero ver- dijo caminado hasta ella

Jade: Mira- dijo dándole al botón para que comenzara a correr la presentación

Tori: Valla si que eres buena en lo que haces- le dijo muy tranquila, de pronto se dio cuenta de las palabras que había utilizado- oh lo siento yo no quise- dijo algo apenada

Jade: Descuida fue gracioso- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Bien, tu presentación es muy buena de seguro lograras conseguir el contracto- le dijo muy segura

Jade: Una sola cosa hace que sea buena- (le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Que cosa- le pregunta sin dejar de ver la pantalla

Jade: Tu

Tori: No exageres Jade, tu eres la fotógrafa, tu eres la que has sabido sacar las mejores fotos -le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Si pero tu eres la modelo, tu eres la que le dad la esencia a las fotos- le dijo muy despacio

Tori: Bueno es verdad, soy genial- dijo muy segura y sonriente

Jade: Eres hermosa Vega- le dijo muy suavemente mientras veía fijamente a Tori

Tori: Tu también eres hermosa Jade- le dijo muy despacio- muy hermosa- le dijo colocando su mano en la mejilla de la gótica- vamos Tori bésala a hora, no pierdas tiempo- pensaba mientras veía los ojos de Jade

Jade: Que me bese, por favor que me bese- pensaba mientras veía a los ojos color chocolate de la morena

Nikki: West- dijo entrando al lugar

Jade: Si dime- dijo alejándose de Tori- que oportuna Nikki- pensó mientras trataba de calamar sus nervios

Nikki: Llamaron del colegio de Jenny, hoy sale temprano- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Claro, yo aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer, por favor Nikki llama a Trina y dile que valla a buscarla- le dijo muy tranquila

Nikki: Pero a Trina la suspendieron del colegio recuerdas- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: Cierto, porque Trina tiene la mala costumbre de siempre hacer lo que no debe- dijo muy seria

Tori: Yo puedo buscarla, la llevo a mi casa y luego tu puedes pasar por ella- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: Ah bueno supongo que no hay problema con eso- dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Entonces esta decidido- dijo muy sonriente

Jade: Así parece- dijo muy sonriente- te anotare la dirección del colegio- dijo escribiendo en un papel- aquí esta

Tori: Muy bien- dijo leyendo el papel- donde esta Alicia- le pregunta a Nikki

Nikki: Esta jugando con Jean- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Bien, me voy a buscar a Jenny- le dijo a Jade- te veo mas tarde- le dijo muy suavemente

Jade: Claro y gracias- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: No te preocupes lo hago con gusto- le dijo muy tranquila- adiós Nikki- le dijo a la asistente

Nikki: Adiós Tori- le dijo muy tranquila, cuando se aseguro de que la morena estaba bastante lejos se acerco a Jade- te gusta Vega cierto- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: De que hablas- le pregunta muy rápido

Nikki: De que te gusta Tori- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: A ver deja de tomar tanto café que ya se te seco el cerebro- le dijo muy sarcástica

Nikki: Hay por favor West, no hay que ser muy listo para ver lo que aquí sucede, te derrites cada vez que tienes a Tori cerca, sin contar la mirada de lujuria que le das cada vez que puedes y la sonrisa estúpida que se forma en tu rostro cada vez que te habla- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Eso no es cierto- le dijo muy rápido

Nikki: Si niégalo cuanto quieras, pero no dejara de ser verdad- le dijo muy tranquila- lo mejor que puedes hacer es admitir que te gusta

Jade: De acuerdo, me gusta Tori, cada vez que la tengo cerca no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, inquieta ante su mirada, no puedo evitar sentir una gran tentación de querer besarla, un deseo enorme de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, esta feliz con lo que acabo de decir, con lo que acabo de admitir, porque lo admito me gusta Victoria Vega- dijo muy rápido

De pronto la gótica escucho una voz que la dejo completamente fría y casi hace que se le salga el alma del cuerpo.

Voz De Tori: Jade- la llamo muy suavemente

Jade: Oh por dios- dijo sorprendida, se dio vuelta muy rápido y vio a Tori parada en la puerta trágame tierra- pensó mientras se ponía completamente roja

DQDQDQDQDQDQDQD

**Bueno eso es todo mis lectores espero les alla gustado este capitulo hasta la proxima.**

**Saludos**

**Lina;)**


	16. Chapter 14

Disclamer: Victorius ni Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco la historia es una adaptacion que la autora Miss Writer05 me permidio adaptar para traercelas a ustedes al universo Jori.

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo mis lectores espero les guste.**

QDQDQDQDQDQ

Capitulo XIV

Un Primer Beso

Jade: Vega, que, que, que estas haciendo ahí parada- le pregunto muy nerviosa- que tanto escuchaste

Tori: Nada, porque acaso debía escuchar algo- le pregunta confundida

Jade: No, no, claro que no, escuchar es malo, muy malo, esta terminantemente prohibido escuchar- dijo muy nerviosa- ya sabes Nikki tienes prohibido escuchar- le dijo muy rápido a su asistente

Nikki: Soy yo o de repente te volviste una idiota que balbucea, West- le pregunta muy tranquila

Jade: Eres tu- le dijo mirandola seria

Tori: Bien no entiendo bien que pasa aquí- les dijo muy confundida- Jade solo me devolví para darte la dirección de mi casa, se me había olvidado- le dijo entregándole un papel

Jade: Claro- dijo agarrando el papel- gracias- le dijo algo nerviosa

Tori: De nada, no vemos mas tarde- le dijo antes de salir de la oficina

Nikki: Debiste ver tu cara, parecía que estaba apunto de darte un infarto- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: No es gracioso- le dijo muy seria- te imaginas si hubiera escuchado

Nikki: Que tiene de malo, algún día se va a enterar no- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Porque ves todo tan fácil- le pregunta muy seria

Nikki: Porque es fácil, la que se lo complica eres tu- le dijo sarcástica- vamos West lo que tienes que hacer es decirle si Tori me gusta y cuando algo me gusta lo obtengo sin importarme nada -le dijo con un tono de voz algo sensual

Jade: Deja de ver películas con contenido pornográfico, comienza atrofiarte el cerebro- le dijo muy tranquila

Nikki: Bien has lo que quieras, pero recuerda que Vega es una de las solteras mas codiciadas del mundo, no queras que alguien mas se te adelante verdad, bueno solo lo digo porque ella va ir a buscar a Jenny y en esa escuela hay un montón de mamas solteras, no valla a ser que enloquezcan cuando vean a la morena sexi, que por cierto es famosa- le dijo antes de salir de la oficina

Jade: Jajajaja sabes eso no es- pensó un momento- un momento tiene mucha razón en lo que dice- dijo muy preocupada

QDQDQDQDQD

Trina salió de la cabina de grabación muy feliz, no había tenido que repetir ninguna canción ya que su voz esta en las mejores condiciones y eso significaba que podía cantar como nunca.

Roger: Muy bien Trina- le dijo muy feliz- a hora solo ahí que esperar que venga el técnico y ecualicé las canciones, después ajustaremos los detalles que faltan

Trina: Excelente- dijo muy sonriente

Roger: Oye no me habías dicho que ibas a grabar a dúo con Victoria Vega, que paso, si queremos que esa canción este en el disco necesitamos que entren al estudio lo mas pronto posible- le dijo muy rápido

Trina: Bueno si, lo que pasa es que ella dijo que la canción debía ser de ella, pero todo aun esta en palabras, aun no me ha dicho que canción quiere- dijo muy tranquila

Karla: Bueno llamare a su agente para que cuadre una cita con ella- dijo muy rápido

Trina: Espera Karla eso no es necesario de acuerdo, yo hablare con Tori- le dijo muy tranquila

Karla: Bueno será como tu quieras- le dijo rápido

Roger: Bueno, creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso- dijo levantándose de la silla

Karla: Ven Trina vamos a comer algo- le dijo a la latina

Trina: Si es mejor- dijo caminando detrás de su agente

QDQDQDQDQDQ

Tori llego hasta el colegio de Jenny, aun no habían tocado el timbre de salida, así que la morena bajo de su auto, tomo a Alicia entre sus brazos y se dispuso a esperar a la pequeña Jenny, total no faltaba mucho para que saliera, la morena estaba sentada en una banca cuando una chica se le acerco.

Chica: Hola- le dijo muy sonriente a Tori

Tori: Hola- le dijo muy suavemente

Chica: Eres Victoria Vega- le dijo muy feliz

Tori: Si lo soy- le dijo muy tranquila

Chica: Soy Debra- le dijo extendiéndole la mano

Tori: Mucho gusto Debra- le dijo muy cordialmente

Debra: Que haces aquí, buscas a alguien en especial- le pregunta sentándose al lado de ella

Tori: Si a la hija de una amiga- le dijo muy tranquila

Debra: Que bien- dijo en bobada por Tori

Tori: Y tu a quien buscas- le pregunta muy rápido

Debra: A mi hermanita- le dijo muy tranquila- ella es tu hija- le pregunta al ver a Alicia en los brazos de la morena

Tori: Si

Debra: Es hermosa- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Gracias- le dijo muy suavemente

En ese momento sonó el timbre y los niños comenzaron a salir, Tori se levanto de la banca y espero a ver a Jenny, cuando la pequeña la vio corrió hasta donde estaba la morena.

Jenny: Tori- dijo muy emocionada- que haces aquí- le pregunta llegando a donde estaba Tori

Tori: Pues vine a buscarte- le dijo muy sonriente

Jenny: En serio- le pregunta muy feliz

Tori: Claro, hoy pasaras la tarde conmigo y con Alicia- le dijo muy rápido

Jenny: Genial- dijo muy sonriente- y mi mami también- le pregunta muy emocionada

Tori: Ah no, ella tiene que trabajar, pero después te ira a buscar- le dijo muy tranquila

Jenny: Bien- dijo resignada- hola bebe- le dijo a Alicia

Debra: Que niña tan adorable- dijo viendo a Jenny

Tori: Si y eso que aun no te ha mostrado sus tijeras favoritas- le dijo muy tranquila

Debra: Claro- dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Bueno, nosotras nos vamos- le dijo a Debra- fue un placer conocerte- le dijo muy tranquila

Debra: El placer fue todo mío- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Adiós- le dijo agarrando de la mano a Jenny- vamos pequeña- le dijo a Jenny

Debra: Adiós Victoria- dijo mientras la morena se alejaba con las niñas

QDQDQDQDQDQDQ

Cat estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Robbie esperando a que su amigo le abriera la puerta, cuando por fin este lo hizo la peliroja sin pedir permiso entro al apartamento.

Cat: Estoy feliz- dijo muy sonriente

Robbie: Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- le dijo muy sarcástico

Cat: Trina se esta enamorando de mi- dijo muy feliz

Robbie: No te creo- le dijo muy sorprendido

Cat: Pues créeme, ayer me confeso que quiere hacer las cosas de manera correcta conmigo, en si no sabe lo que le pasa conmigo pero que quiere averiguarlo- le dijo feliz

Robbie: Que bien, ojala no averigüe tu perverso plan- le dijo muy serio

Cat: Por favor Rob no me pagues la felicidad- le dijo muy rápido

Robbie: Mira Trina no tiene nada de estúpida, y de un momento a otro también se dará de cuenta de que tu tampoco tienes nada de estúpida- le dijo muy rápido

Cat: Ella no se enterara a menos que yo se lo diga, lo cual hare pero será en su momento dado -le dijo muy tranquila- a hora solo quiero disfrutar de lo que esta pasando entre ella y yo, quiero ver como ella se enamora de mi y sobretodo quiero enamorarme mas de ella, de lo que ya estoy- le dijo muy sonriente

Robbie: Hay Cat, para ser una persona tan inteligente, el amor te esta volviendo bruta- le dijo muy suavemente

Cat: Oye eso fue cruel- le dijo muy tranquila

Robbie: Lo que tu digas- le dijo muy rápido- quieres algo de tomar- le pregunta caminado hacia la cocina

Cat: Jugo de naranja- le dijo muy tranquila

QDQDQDQDQDQ

Tori llego con las niñas al Pent-house, Alicia se había quedado dormida, así que la morena la llevo a su habitación, luego de acostar a la bebe, Tori se dirigió a la sala junto con Jenny.

Jenny: Donde esta Jessica- le pregunta sentándose en el sofá

Tori: Tuvo que ir a ver a sus padres- le dijo sentándose al lado de ella

Jenny: Cuando vuelve- le pregunta muy rápido

Tori: No se

Jenny: Si no vuelve pronto no va poder asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños- le dijo muy preocupada

Tori: Es verdad tu fiesta- dijo muy rápido- oye que te gustaría que te regalara- le pregunta muy suavemente

Jenny: Un dinosaurio- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: De juguete- le pregunta muy tranquila

Jenny: No, de verdad, que sea real- le dijo muy emocionada

Tori: Ah Jenny cariño, los dinosaurios dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo- le dijo muy suavemente

Jenny: Pero yo vi en un película que en una isla había bastante dinosaurios, de todos los tamaños y todos los colores- le dijo muy rápido- puedes ir a esa isla a buscarme uno- le pido muy tiernamente

Tori: Bueno, puedo intentarlo le dijo muy tranquilamente

Jenny: Entonces lo intentaras- le pregunta muy emocionada

Tori: Claro, aunque no te prometo nada- le dijo muy rápido

Jenny: Esta bien- le dijo muy sonriente

QDQDQDQDQDQD

Trina estaba saliendo de un restaurante junto con Karla cuando el teléfono de la latina sonó, al mirar la pantalla pudo notar que era Cat quien la llamaba.

Trina: Es Cat- dijo mientras sonreía

Karla: Si vieras la cara que tienes- le dijo muy sarcástica

Trina: No me fastidies- le dijo muy rápido- hola- dijo respondiendo la llamada

Voz De Cat: Trina- dijo muy tímidamente

Trina: Si, Cat dime- le dijo muy tranquila

Voz De Cat: Me preguntaba si podíamos vernos- le pregunto muy suavemente

Trina: Cuando a horita mismo- le pregunta muy rápido

Voz De Cat: Aja- le dijo muy tranquila

Trina: (Miro a Karla- quiere que nos veamos- le susurro a su representante

Karla: No puedes tienes que regresar al estudio- le dijo muy seria

Trina: De acuerdo Cat, donde que quieres que te vea- le pregunta muy rápido

Voz De Cat: Te mando la dirección en un mensaje- le dijo muy feliz

Trina: De acuerdo- le dijo muy tranquila

Karla: Oye que crees que esta haciendo- le pregunta muy seria- te dije que tienes que regresar al estudio a seguir grabando

Trina: Puedo seguir mañana de acuerdo- le dijo muy tranquila

Karla: Trina no quiero que- fue interrumpida por la latina

Trina: A ver Karla tampoco voy a vivir metida en el estudio solo para complacerte de acuerdo, ya le dije a Cat que iría a verla y eso hare- le dijo muy segura- continuamos mañana- se alejo de su representante

Karla: Trina esta enamorada, quien iba a decirlo tiene sentimientos- dijo muy sonriente para si misma

QDQDQDQDQDQDQDQ

Jade estaba con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su computadora, cuando de pronto Nikki que estaba sentada frete a ella le hablo.

Nikki: Si sigues viéndola así le vas a abrir un hueco a la pantalla- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: Solo estoy afinando los últimos detalles de la presentación- le dijo tratando de sonar convincente

Nikki: Si claro- le dijo muy sarcástica- por favor West no has hecho ningún movimiento solo estas viendo fijamente la pantalla donde puedo apostar que esta una foto de Tori- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: Nikki no empieces- le dijo muy seria

Nikki: De acuerdo no empezare a decirte una verdad tan grande como un templo, la cual es que te gusta Tori- le dijo muy sarcástica

Jade: Basta, Nikki- le dijo de modo amenazante

Nikki: Vamos Jade, dile de una vez que te gusta y ya- le dijo muy rápido

Jade: Y si se lo digo y resulta que yo no le gusto a ella, como quedo he, como una tonta- dijo muy seria

Nikki: Que te hace pensar que tu no le gustas- le pregunta muy rápido

Jade: Es que, no crees que es muy rápido, digo no tengo ni tres semanas conociéndola- le dijo muy inquieta

Nikki: A ver, no es como que le fueras a pedir matrimonio, solo le vas a decir que te gusta y ya -le dijo muy tranquila- y no es nada rápido, a veces con solo ver a una persona una solo vez es suficiente para uno darse cuenta de que le gusta o pasa algo que indica que algo importante pasara con esa persona

Jade: Bueno a decir verdad cuando conocí a Vega sonaron las campanas- dijo muy sonriente

Nikki: Espera acaso las campanas no suenan cuando uno se enamora- le pregunta muy rápido

Jade: Exacto- dijo muy feliz- oye ya va espera un segundo yo no estoy enamorada- le dijo muy rápido

Nikki: Y quien esta diciendo que lo estés- le pregunta muy sonriente

Jade: Te lo digo porque me estas mirando así- le dijo muy inquieta

Nikki: Así como- le pregunta confundida

Jade: Así

Nikki: A ver yo siempre miro así- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Tienes razón- le dijo tomando un poco de aire- no se que pasa conmigo últimamente- dijo algo inquieta

Nikki: Bueno yo diría que- pero fue interrumpida por la gótica

Jade: Ni te atrevas a decir que estoy enamorada- le dijo muy seria

Nikki: Yo solo iba a decir que estas algo estresada por el trabajo- se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la salida- y que estas enamora- le dijo y salió corriendo de la oficina

Jade: No estoy, bueno ya no tiene caso discutir con ella- dijo resignada

QDQDQDQDQD

Trina llego a la dirección que le había indicado Cat, Trina pudo notar que había llegado a una casa bastante grande y hermosa, se veía que los dueños era personas adinerada, también pudo notar que dentro de una casa se estaba desarrollando una fiesta, Trina entro a la casa ya que la puerta estaba abierta, camino un par de pasos dentro de esta y de pronto fue sorprendida por Cat.

Cat: Que bueno que viniste- le dijo abrazándola

Trina: Ah no sabia que me habías invitado a una fiesta- dijo mirando a su alrededor

Cat: Bueno es que toda surgió de repente- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: Claro

Cat: Ven que te quiero presentar con algunos amigos- le dijo agarrándole la mano y llevándosela- oigan chicos- llamo la atención de un grupo- ella es Trina- les dijo presentando a la latina

Trina: Hola- les dijo a todos con una sonrisa

Robbie: Mucho gusto Trina- le dijo extendiéndole la mano

Trina: El gusto es mío- le dijo muy cordialmente

Robbie: Soy Robbie el mejor amigo de Cat- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: Claro- le dijo muy atenta

Robbie: Y ellos son, Conor- le señalo a un chico alto que estaba frente a el- ella es Lauren- le señalo a una morena que esta al lado de Conor- Ella es Paris- le señalo a una castaña que estaba casi al lado de Santana- y este guapo que tienes al lado es mi novio Alex- le dijo muy sonriente

Alex: Gracias por la introducción- le dijo a su novio

Trina: Es un gusto conocerlos a todos- les dijo muy tranquila

Cat: Quieres algo de tomar- le pregunta a Trina

Trina: Ah no estoy bien- le dijo muy tranquila

Alex: No digas tonterías, te buscare una bebida- dijo muy sonriente y se fue a buscar la bebida

Trina: Que amble es tu novio- le dijo a Robbie

Robbie: Es todo un caballero- le dijo muy sonriente

Cat: Y tu eres tan gay- le dijo muy sonriente

Todos: Jajajajajaja- rieron por el comentario de la peliroja

París: Y dime Trina cuando sales de gira- le pregunta muy tranquila

Trina: A por el momento eso no pasara, ya que estoy en plenas grabaciones- le dijo muy tranquila

Lauren: Oye porque la mayoría de tus canciones son basadas en experiencias vividas o en situaciones incomodas, y no en un sentimiento profundo como el amor o las relaciones- le pregunta muy rápido

Trina: Bueno porque básicamente yo escribo sobre lo que vivo, y pienso que para poder escribir sobre el amor primero se tiene que sentir eso, uno no puede escribir sobre algo que no conoce o nunca ha experimentado, seria muy contradictorio- le dijo muy tranquila

Lauren: Espera entonces me estas diciendo que tu nunca te has enamorado- le pregunta muy sorprendida

Trina: No, yo dije que nunca había amado a alguien, claro que me he enamorado, bueno solo paso una vez, pero paso- le dijo muy rápido

Lauren: Y de quien te enamoraste- le pregunta muy curiosa

Trina: De acuerdo acaso trabajas para algún medio de comunicación, tienes un micrófono escondido en alguna parte- le pregunta muy sonriente

Todos: Jajajajaja- todos rieron por el comentario

Cat: Ya dejen el interrogatorio- les dijo muy rápido

De pronto al grupo se acerco un chico rubio, de estatura normal, bastante delgado y cuerpo muy bien trabajado, tenía una mirada cínica y una sonrisa pervertida que podía llegar a incomodar a cualquiera.

Sam: Cat- llamo a la peliroja

Cat: Ah hola Sam- le dijo con algo de fastidio

Sam: Te llame ayer, porque no me devolviste la llamada- le dijo muy serio

Cat: Estaba bastante ocupada- le dijo muy tranquila

Trina: Quien es ese- le pregunta a Robbie

Robbie: Un pervertido que anda detrás de Cat, cree que todas las chicas están locas por el, pero se obsesiono con la peliroja ya que esta no le hace caso- le dijo muy rápido a la latina

Sam: Que te parece si bailamos- le dijo muy insistente

Cat: Gracias pero no quiero bailar- le dijo muy tranquila

Sam: Solo será una pieza- le dijo agarrándola le mano

Cat: Te dije que no- le dijo soltándose bruscamente

Trina: Bien amiguito creo que ella ya respondió a tu pregunta así que porque mejor no te largas - le dijo muy seria

Sam: Tú no te metas- le dijo muy amenazante a la latina

Cat: A ella no le hables así- le dijo muy enojada

Sam: Espera acaso estas saliendo con ella- le pregunta muy enojado- no quieres salir conmigo por estar con ella, por favor Cat me había dicho que eras estúpida, pero no que eras realmente estúpida- le dijo muy enojado

De pronto Sam sintió como el puño de Trina se estrellaba contra su cara, la latina lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y logro tirar al chico al suelo, todos los que estaba cerca quedaron completamente perplejos ya que el chico parecía realmente aturdido por el golpe recibido, Cat no dejaba de sonreír, mientras que Trina esperaba a ver si el chico se levantaba.

Cat: Ven vamos- le dijo muy sonriente a Trina mientras la llevaba afuera de la casa

Trina: Claro- miro a Sam- por cierto no te levantes- le dijo muy sonriente al chico

Trina y Cat salieron de la casa envueltas en risas mientras corrían hacia el carro de la latina, entraron muy rápido, Trina encendió el carro y se marcharon muy deprisa.

Trina: Ese idiota si que tiene la cara dura dijo mirando su mano que estaba lastimada

Cat: Lo que hiciste fue increíble, nunca nadie había peleado por mi dignidad- le dijo muy feliz y sin pensarlo dos veces se le lanzo encima para abrazarla

Trina: Oye cuidado- le dijo tratando de no perder el control del auto- es un peligro andar contigo Cat- le dijo muy sonriente

Cat: Y eso que aun no me has visto conduciendo- le dijo muy sonriente

QDQDQDQDQDQ

Jade estaba frente a la puerta del Pent-house de Tori, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ya que últimamente eso no podía evitarlo, cada vez que sabia que iba a ver a Tori se ponía nerviosa, y la situación empeoraba cuando estaba cerca de la morena, tomo un poco de aire, toco el timbre y después de unos minutos la morena abrió la puerta.

Tori: Hola- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: Hola- le dijo algo nerviosa

Tori: Pasa- se aparto de la puerta para darle paso a la gótica

Jade: Gracias, donde esta Jenny- le pregunta buscando a la niña con la mirada

Tori: Se quedo dormida y la acosté en mi habitación - le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Ah claro- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Quieres algo de tomar- le pregunta muy suavemente

Jade: Agua- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Claro- dijo caminado hacia la cocina seguida por la gótica

Jade: Vega este Pent-house es increíble, bastante grande- le dijo admirando el lugar

Tori: La verdad es que si, bueno es todo un piso entero, es casi como una casa, solo que esta el las alturas- le dijo muy tranquila- aquí tienes- le entrego el vaso con agua a Jade

Jade: Gracias, como se porto Jenny- le pregunta antes de darle un sorbo al vaso

Tori: Muy bien, tu hija es muy educada y sobretodo tranquila- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: Si lo se, oye ya escogiste la canción que vas a grabar con Trina- le pregunta muy suavemente

Tori: Aun no- le dijo muy rápido- tengo algunas opciones pero no se por cual decidirme

Jade: Pues creo que deberías decidir rápido, Trina vive metida en el estudio grabando, de seguro pronto te llama para decirte que te necesita en el estudio- le dijo muy tranquila

Tori: Si, los se, pero a hora yo también tengo que escoger uno de los dos guiones para mi pelicula- le dijo algo preocupada

Jade: Que pasa, es que acaso no son los suficientes buenos- le pregunta la ver la cara de la morena

Tori: El problema es que los dos son buenos, y, a hora no se cual escoger- le dijo muy suavemente

Jade: Que tan difícil puede ser- le pregunta muy sonriente

Tori: Se que parece tonto, pero si es difícil, porque escoges el que mas te gustan, pero luego te das cuenta de que el otro era mucho mejor.

Jade: Pero al final terminas escogiendo- le dijo muy tranquila- y resulta ser que el que escogiste es el indicado

Tori: Bueno en eso tienes razón, aunque aun no entiendo como eso pasa- se pregunto a si misma

Jade: Simplemente pasa- le dijo muy suavemente

Tori: Ven- le dijo a Jade

Jade: A donde- le pregunta muy rápido

Tori: Quiero que escuches una canción y me des tu opinión- le dijo muy despacio

Jade: Pero yo no se nada de música- le dijo muy preocupada

Tori: No es necesario que sepas de música, solo tienes que decir si te gusta o no- le dijo llegando al salón que tenia como su salón musical privado

Jade: Valla este salón es muy musical- dijo recorriendo el salón con su mirada

Tori: Te gusta- le pregunta muy sonriente

Jade: Si

Tori: Veras quiero que escuches muy atenta- le dijo sentándose frente al piano- que haces ahí Jade ven siéntate aquí- le pido señalándole que se sentara a su lado

Jade: Claro- le dijo un poco nerviosa, se sentó al lado de la morena

Tori: Escucha muy atenta de acuerdo- le pidió muy suavemente, la pelinegra asintió con su cabeza

Tori comenzó a tocar el piano bajo la atenta mirada de Jade quien no apartaba la vista de la morena, Tori tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a cantar.

Tori: Ella dice que me siento extraviada y no puedo decir nada mas, si estamos de ida o de regreso, no es como lo había planeado, debo tener la llave de la puerta pero no se abrirá

Y lo se, lo se, lo se, una parte de mi se va, la vida pasa por una razón, no se, no se, no se, esta va como nunca fue pero este tiempo, es tiempo

Estoy tratando de hacer cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, dime que haces, sabes que no puedo con la niebla alrededor de mí y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor

Y no puedo encontrar mi camino, chica, necesito un cambio y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, cualquier cosita que me que me haga sentir mejor

Ella dice que te necesito para que me abraces estoy un poco lejos de la orilla y estoy asustado de ir descendiendo, eres la única que me conoce y quien no puede ignorar, que mi alma esta llorando

Lo se, lo se, lo se, una parte de mi se va, cada cosa debe tener temporadas, rondan, rondan y se van y cada día es como el anterior, pero este tiempo es tiempo

Estoy tratando de hacer cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, dime que haces, sabes que no puedo con la niebla alrededor de mí y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor

Y no puedo encontrar mi camino, Dios, necesito un cambio y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, cualquier cosita que me haga sentir mejor, falta mucho para tenerte en mis brazos y debo dejar todo esto atrás, si, en verdad no voy a ningún lado, creo que necesito un poco de ayuda esta vez

Estoy tratando de hacer cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, dime que haces, sabes que no puedo con la niebla alrededor de mí y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor

Y no puedo encontrar mi camino, chica, necesito un cambio y hago cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor, cualquier cosita que me que me haga sentir mejor

Tori termino de cantar, luego giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Jade, quien parecía que estaba muy sonriente

Tori: Que te pareció- le pregunta muy suavemente

Jade: Esa canción es hermosa- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori: Me alegro que te gustara- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: Se ve que en ella expresas un mensaje bien claro- le dijo muy suavemente

Tori: Así es, quiero seguir adelante West, necesito seguir adelante- le dijo muy suavemente

Jade: Es bueno escucha eso- le dijo muy nerviosa

Tori: Porque tan nerviosa- le pregunta acercándose a la gótica

Jade: No estoy nerviosa- le dijo muy rápido- porque he de estarlo

Tori: Pareces nerviosa, actúas como una persona nerviosa- le dijo muy despacio

Jade: A donde quieres llegar Vega- le pregunta muy rápido

Tori: Debo decirte algo- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: Que cosa- le pregunta muy suavemente

Tori: Escuche claramente lo que dijiste hoy en tu oficina acerca de que yo te gusto- le dijo muy suavemente

Jade: Oh por dios- le dijo poniéndose completamente roja- porque no dijiste nada en ese momento- le pregunta alejándose de tori

Tori: El haberte dicho algo en ese momento, hubiera sido una catástrofe, estabas pálida y temblando- le dijo muy sonriente

Jade: Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo tratando de salir del salón, pero Tori la detuvo

Tori: Cálmate un poco Jade- le pregunta sujetándola por los brazos- por favor solo cálmate- le pidió muy suavemente- ven vamos a sentarnos- le dijo llevándola hasta el sofá que estaba en el salón.

QDQDQDQDQDQDQ

Trina se estaciono frente a un parque, cuando la latina detuvo su auto Cat inmediatamente salió corriendo de esta.

Cat: Vamos Trina- le dijo muy sonriente a la latina

Trina: Espera- le dijo corriendo detrás de ella- cálmate- le dijo a la peliroja cuando logro alcanzarla

Cat: Me encanta cuando el cielo esta así de estrellado- dijo mirando hacia el cielo

Trina: Esta hermoso, pero no tanto como tu- le dijo muy suavemente

Cat: Gracias por haberme defendido hoy- le dijo muy suavemente y agarro la mano lastimada de Trina- fue muy tierno de tu parte

Trina: Lo haría nuevamente sin pensarlo- le dijo muy sonriente

Cat: Me sentí tan bien cuando te vi golpearlo, porque como te dije anterior mente es la primera vez que alguien me defiende- le dijo muy suavemente

Trina: Bueno Cat, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, así como hay cosas que muchas veces se hacen una sola vez- le dijo muy suavemente

Cat: Como cuales- le pregunta muy rápido

Trina: Bueno solo se cumple 15 años una vez- le dijo muy tranquila

Cat: Claro que no, puedes celebrarlos nuevamente cuando cumplas 30 años, se puede decir que son los 15 años de la segunda vuelta- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: Bien, esa teoría es aceptada- le dijo muy sonriente

Cat: Que mas solo se puede pasar una sola vez- le pregunta muy rápido

Trina: Un primer beso- le dijo muy suavemente

Cat: Un primer beso- le pregunta muy curiosa

Trina: Así es, cuando conoces a alguien que realmente te gusta, y quieres besarla, ese beso será realmente importante, porque después de ese beso podrán venir muchos mas, pero el que mayormente recordaras será el que sucedió por primera vez, ese primer beso que le dio paso a los que vinieron después, es beso que dicto el comienzo del algo bueno o malo, según como lo vean los que participaron en el- le dijo muy suavemente- solo ahí un primer beso Cat, solo uno -le dijo muy despacio

Cat: Bueno quizás solo ahí un primer beso, pero siempre abra un ultimo- le dijo muy sonriente

Trina: Que- le pregunta muy rápido

Cat: Bueno vas a seguir dándome discursos toda la noche o vas a besarme- le pregunta muy sonriente

Trina: Me inclino por la segunda opción- dijo muy sonriente

Trina se acerco muy sonriente hacia el rostro de Cat, cuando estaba muy cerca de la boca de la peliroja la miro fijamente a los ojos, roso su nariz con la de peliroja y unió de manera tierna y dulce sus labios con los de Cat, al principio fue algo tímido, pero poco a poco aquel beso fue tomando forma, Trina tomo a Cat por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, mientras que la peliroja sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo su lengua en la boca de la latina, están se rozaban cada segundo, el beso se estaba haciendo cada vez mas apasionado, ambas chicas se separaron cuando comenzaron a sentir la falta de aire.

Cat: No hay nada como el primer beso- dijo muy sonriente mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Trina

Trina: Lo se- le dijo muy suavemente

QDQDQDQDQDQ

Jade y Tori estaban sentadas mirándose fijamente, la gótica no había querido decir nada mientras que Tori solo estaba mirándola y sonriendo.

Jade: Puedes dejar de mirarme- le dijo muy rápido

Tori: Jade porque estas así- le pregunta muy despacio

Jade: Como que porque, me dijiste que escuchaste lo que dije hoy acerca de que tu- pero se callo al darse cuenta de que estaba apunto de decirlo nuevamente

Tori: Te gusto- le dijo muy tranquila

Jade: Ya deja de decirlo- le dijo levantándose del sofá- me siento estúpida- le dijo avergonzada

Tori: Porque- le pregunta muy rápido- no tiene nada de estúpido lo que dijiste

Jade: No dije que fuera estúpido, dije que yo me siento estúpida- le dijo muy despacio

Tori: Y porque te sientes así- le pregunta muy tranquila

Jade: Porque yo no te gusto, y entonces- pero fue interrumpida por la morena

Tori: Como sabes que no me gustas Jade, si ni siquiera me has preguntado nada- le dijo muy rápido- porque te adelantas a sacar conclusiones

Jade: Entonces yo- le pregunto muy despacio

Tori: Si Jade, tu me gustas y mucho- le dijo muy sonriente- mas de lo que te puedas imaginar

Jade: Eso es genial- dijo muy feliz

Tori: Si que es genial- le dijo muy sonriente

Tori sin pensarlo dos veces sujeto fuertemente a Jade por la cintura, acerco su rostro lentamente al de la gótica y unió sus labios con los de esta, Jade al sentir los labios de Tori sobre los de ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente, tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y de manera inmediata intensifico el beso introduciendo su lengua el la boca de la morena, sus cuerpos cada vez se pegaban mas mientras que sus labios se movían en una perfecta coordinación, era como si sus labios ya se conocieran, y después de mucho tiempo se reencontraran nuevamente, la situación se estaba volviendo cada vez mas apasionada, ambas chicas se sentían en el paraíso, no quería que aquel momento terminara nunca, todo a su alrededor empezó a sentirse de manera diferente, era como si la habitación girara alrededor de ellas, como si los objetos cambiaran de forma, de color, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese preciso instante, no existía mas nada, no importaba mas nada que ellas y ese beso, que era el primero entre ellas, el primero que recibían en mucho tiempo, pero definitivamente no seria el ultimo. Ambas chicas continuaban inmersas en ese dulce, tierno, cálido y apasionado beso.

QDQDQDQDQDQDQ

**Bueno eso es todo ya las chicas por fin se besaron ahora la historia comienza a ponerse mas interezante, espero les alla gustado mis lectores son unos amores y mil gracias por los RW y Los PM.**

**Saludos**

**LIna001;)**


End file.
